<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Slytherin Truth: First Year by Raven_Grey1469</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543718">Harry Potter and the Slytherin Truth: First Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Grey1469/pseuds/Raven_Grey1469'>Raven_Grey1469</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Slytherin Truth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slytherin Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Grey1469/pseuds/Raven_Grey1469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to his childhood, Harry was left with the idea that he was a freak and unloved. After receiving a mysterious letter, Harry saw a chance to escape the abuse and change his life for the better. With the help of his new friend, he learns to navigate this new world and learns that he is worth more than he believes. <br/>This is also posted on Fanfiction.net and is co-written by FreerSpirit on the same site.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Slytherin Truth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1068</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. All associated characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling. </p>
<p>A/N:We would like to point out that this story will eventually be slash. It won't officially happen until later books, however, that is the direction of the series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Prologue</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>When one thinks of Privet Drive it is usually described as such; Meticulous, pristine, orderly and all in all spectacularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordinary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As it were, nothing of consequence has ever happened in Privet Drive. Sure, there is the occasional uncomfortable Christmas party and Mr. Davis once set part of his lawn aflame during one of his infamous cookouts, but nothing of any significant importance has ever really occurred. That is, until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night, seemingly just as mundane as the rest, finds Albus Dumbledore apparating to Privet Drive. One may wonder why, at such a late hour, there is cause for so much urgency. A mysterious object is pulled out from inside the many folds of his robes, and as it is raised, the streetlights go out one by one. Off to one side of the street, a cat sits attentively on the garden wall, watching the elderly man with long white hair that is coupled with an equally long and white beard. The color of his hair is a sharp contrast to the darkness that so suddenly engulfed Privet Drive mere moments ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.” Dumbledore nods curtly toward the feline. The tabby jumps from the wall and shifts suddenly into an elderly woman dressed in long green robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Professor Dumbledore.” Minerva McGonagall replies in greeting. “Are the rumours true, Albus?” the stern faced professor continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore nods solemnly, “I’m afraid so,” he pauses, “The good and the bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall’s face falls, “I didn't want to believe it… James and Lily… I can't believe...” Her companion pats her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… I know.” He acknowledges, defeated. “And the boy?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've sent Hagrid to retrieve him,” Albus states. “Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important?” She asks out of curiosity, an underlying hint of worry present in her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would trust Hagrid with my life,” The elder replies in complete confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the growling roar of a vehicle pierces the sullen silence that follows the two’s grim conversation. They look to the sky to see a bright light barreling toward them. As the vehicle comes closer, it is identified as a large motorcycle carrying an even larger man. As the motorcycle lands, the man steps onto the darkened street. The man is tall, with a scruffy looking beard. He is wearing a large overcoat, which makes his already imposing figure even more unnerving. In his arms, he cradles a small child with a tenderness that betrays his caring disposition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professors,” The giant of a man greets happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was no trouble, I hope, Hagrid?” The headmaster questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None, sir. The little one fell asleep as we were flyin’ over Bristol. Try not to wake ‘im” Hagrid replies in a hush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man, who has now been identified as Hagrid, presents the sleeping child to Dumbledore and McGonallagall. The two exchange relieved looks at the safe transportation of the child. The child that unknowingly saved the wizarding world; The child whose name will go down in history; The child who will forever be marked as The Boy Who Lived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore gently lifts the boy from Hagrid’s arms and cradles him to his chest protectively.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Albus,” Minerva starts, “do you really think this is the best choice, leaving him with these people. I've watched them all day. They are the worst sort of muggles imaginable! Just this morning I watched the son kick his mother over a silly piece of candy. And instead of telling him off, she bent down and gave into his demands.” She tells him incredulously. She continues on, “They really are-” Minerva is cut off by Albus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only family he has left,” Dumbledore interrupts. “This boy will be famous, everyone in our world will know his name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger professor continues, hoping to convince the elder to change his mind to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, he's better growing up away from all that.” Albus states, dashing her hopes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Headmaster leaves the sleeping babe on the porch of Number 4 as Hagrid starts to sniffle. “There, there, Hagrid, it's not goodbye after all,” The headmaster comforts for a second time that night before placing a note with the babe, addressed to the residents of the home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, Harry Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry was with his parents, he had only known love and laughter. He hadn't known what it was like to go hungry. Never known what it was like to have a hand raised against oneself. Never known what it was like to be yelled at and belittled. He was their everything. But, on Halloween night that all changed. </p><p>Petunia woke up to the faint cries of an infant. Believing it to be her son, she rushed to Dudley’s room, ready for anything and expecting the worst. She soon realizes that the crying she hears isn't coming from inside the house, but from the doorstep. She reaches tentatively for the knob, hesitating slightly. She finds her resolve and opens the door.</p><p>On the other side of the door lies a small child swaddled in a white blanket. She bends down quickly and scoops the child up in her arms. "No child should be left out in this cold unattended!" she says aloud to no one in particular. The child squirms in her grasp, his sobs turning quickly into silence as he is comforted by her warm embrace. As the child moved, a thick envelope with elegant writing on the front peaks out from within the blanket.</p><p>She went toward the kitchen to prepare a bottle for the small child, correctly guessing he was hungry when he started to fuss again. After preparing it with practiced ease, she walked toward the living room and gently placed him in her son’s playpen by the couch. She handed the baby the bottle, from which he drank greedily. She sat on the couch with the letter, realising it was addressed to her. She opened it and recognized the paper for parchment, somehow knowing this has something to do with her sister, Lily. </p><p>Dear Mrs. Dursley,<br/>I regret to inform you, as of last night, October 31, 1981, your sister and her husband, James Potter, were murdered by Voldemort. They died while protecting their son, Harry. I have decided that as his next of kin, it would be best if you were to care for him. The night o f the attack on the potters, lilly accidentally enacted a very powerful protection, which is tied to blood. I have also added more to ensure he and your family are safe. The protections will only stay in place if he calls this place home. Should he leave before his majority at 17, and the wards fall, he and your family could be attacked by the remaining Death Eaters. So, as long as he lives here, your family is protected. I would also like to remind you, the wards will fall when he has reached his majority in the wizarding world at 17. <br/>Best regards, <br/>   Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Petunia stared at the letter in shock; Her sister was dead. Although she and her sister hadn't gotten along in years she still loved her, no matter what she may have said or how she acted.  Her head snapped up when she heard rustle and remembered the babe, her nephew, in the play pen; he had shifted in his sleep. She then felt anger and contempt rise in her. They think they can just dump her sister’s son at her doorstep and expect her to raise him. He was going to be just like them, a freak. She was thinking of ways to get rid of the boy when she remembered the protections that would be placed on the house. </p><p>So deep in thought, she didn't notice as her husband, Vernon, entered the room. </p><p>“Pet?” he called worriedly, as he saw his wife in the living room staring off into space. He paused as he started toward her, having noticed the boy with dark hair in his son's playpen. “Who's this?” </p><p>“Vernon!” Petunia exclaimed, when she finally noticed him. “This is my sister and her husband's son.” she said in reply to his earlier question.</p><p>Vernon’s face turned a dark shade of red, quickly resembling a tomato. “So he’s one of those freaks, is he? Why is he here, Pet?”</p><p>Instead of a verbal response, Petunia handed him the letter. As he finished, Vernon pulled petunia in a hug. He knew even though she may not have talked with her sister in years, she still cared for her, and through his anger he knew his wife would need the comfort. </p><p>When Petunia pulled away she began to explain her plan. She had decided they would keep the boy for the protection of their family. He would be provided with the bare minimum and he would work to earn his keep. They quickly came to their next dilemma, where he would sleep. </p><p>“He will not be sleeping with my son, I won't allow it! I don't want my son to catch his Freakishness” Vernon bellowed, ignoring the two sleeping babes in the house.</p><p>“Vernon, be quiet, our Dudders is still sleeping!” Petunia whispered harshly. “Where do you suggest we put him then? We don't have another crib. All we have is that old baby bed in the attic.” Petunia pointed out. </p><p>“I don't want him taking up Dudley’s playroom either. And we cant place him in the guest room because of Marge.” Vernon thought out loud, as he decided where to place the boy.</p><p>“That only leaves the cupboard under the stairs.” Petunia said, before continuing. “We could take down the bed and leave him there.” </p><p>“Perfect, I'll go get the bed.” Vernon said as he left the room.</p><p>As all this was going on, little Harry slept, oblivious to the beginnings of the long line of abuse he was going to experience in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Thank you to those who are reading this story. I am going to try to post a chapter every Friday. If there is ever an occasion where I won't be able to post for a while, it will be put in the A/N at the end of a chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>
'There is no such thing as magic.'<br/>
His uncle's voice echoes in his mind in his mind as he reads.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore<br/>
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)</p>
<p>Dear Mr. Potter,<br/>
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. </p>
<p>   Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.</p>
<p>Yours sincerely,<br/>
Minerva McGonagall<br/>
Deputy Headmistress</p>
<p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>UNIFORM<br/>
First-year students will require:<br/>
Three sets of plain work robes (black)<br/>
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br/>
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<br/>
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<br/>
Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags</p>
<p>COURSE BOOKS<br/>
All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br/>
The standard book of spells (Grade 1)  by Miranda Goshawk<br/>
A History of Magic  by Bathilda Bagshot<br/>
Magical Theory  by Adalbert Waffling<br/>
A beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration  by Emeric Switch<br/>
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  by Phyllida Spore<br/>
Magical Draughts and Potions  by Arsenius Jigger<br/>
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  by Newt Scamander<br/>
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  by Quentin Trimble</p>
<p>OTHER EQUIPMENT<br/>
1 wand<br/>
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br/>
1 set of glass or crystal phials<br/>
1 telescope<br/>
1 set brass scales<br/>
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad<br/>
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS</p>
<p>Harry went to his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen (all of which were originally bought for Dudley but never used) and wrote a reply.<br/>
From the moment he ripped open the letter and read the earth-shattering words concealed within, Harry has been repeating the same phrase in his mind. 'There is no such thing as magic.' And yet, here it was. All the proof he needs to disprove his Aunt and Uncle's open and shut philosophy. There IS such thing as magic, and he, Harry James Potter, can use it. He is a wizard. And he is going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, damn the consequences. And, quite frankly, his Aunt and Uncle can suck it. There is so much more to this world than his cupboard under the stairs, and he is going to reach out and take it.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
"Dudley, breakfast!" Harry awoke with a start to his Aunt's shrill voice and his cousin, Dudley Dursely, lumbering down the stairs. Today is the day. He is finally going to tell his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon about his Hogwarts letter. 'Not that they'll believe me' Harry muses. </p>
<p>Harry dresses quickly, hoping to avoid the daily complaints about his apparent laziness. So what if he didn't wake up at ass-o-clock in the morning. It'd be a miracle if Dudley woke up before noon if he didn't have his mother yelling at him like a banshee every morning. Not that it matters. Dudley was their "perfect little angel". Well, let me tell you, Dudley Dursely is the furthest you can get from angelic without heading into demonic territory… And he definitely isn't little either.</p>
<p>Putting his thoughts aside, Harry prepares for battle…<br/>
He enters the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Finally! I was beginning to think you had died." Petunia says to Harry in a stern voice. "Yeah, you can't go around getting our hopes up like that, Potter." Dudley remarks with a smirk on his face. 'Wow. And how long did it take you to come up with that one?' Harry thinks to himself, although he'd never said it aloud.</p>
<p> Petunia shoved her spatula into his hands, snapping him out of his thoughts. With this, Harry went over to the stove, flipping the eggs that are still cooking in the pan expertly. Cooking came naturally to Harry at this point. And why wouldn’t it? He had been cooking for the Durselys since he was 6 years old. Shaking his head, he puts those thoughts aside. ‘Best not think about it’ he thinks to himself.</p>
<p>When the eggs are done he places them on a large plate and brings it to the table where the Durselys are seated. Dudley, who has already helped himself to the bacon and pancakes made by his mother, tears the plate from Harry’s grasp the moment it is within reach. Harry rolls his eyes, exasperated.</p>
<p>“Well, what are you still standing there for, boy?” His uncle Vernon looks up at him disapprovingly.<br/>
“There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” Harry says timidly.</p>
<p>“Then spit it out. We haven’t got all day.” Comes the shrill voice of his Aunt.</p>
<p>“I got a letter the other day and –“</p>
<p>“Someone wrote you a letter? Why would anyone do that?” Dudley interrupts Harry.</p>
<p>‘Thank you, Dudley, for yet another thrilling addition to the conversation.’ Harry thinks sarcastically. Harry looks at Dudley… And promptly ignores him.</p>
<p>He turns back to his Aunt and Uncle saying, “It came yesterday afternoon. It’s from a school called Hogwarts. They… they say I’m a wizard. They say I have magic.”</p>
<p>Dudley immediately starts laughing. “You really have gone mad, haven’t you!? You know there’s no such thing as magic.”</p>
<p>‘God, could he be anymore annoying and unhelpful?’ Harry thinks.</p>
<p>Harry dares a look at his Aunt and Uncle, awaiting their fury, only to find two identical looks of horror on their faces.</p>
<p>“Did you say the school was called Hogwarts? Are you sure?” Petunia asks him hurriedly.</p>
<p>“Yes, why-“ he’s cut off by Vernon.</p>
<p>“You’ll not be going! I will NOT send you to some school to learn magic tricks from that crack-pot old fool they call a headmaster.” Vernon says the word “magic” as if it were acid on his tongue.</p>
<p>Harry comes to a startling conclusion,” You knew…”<br/>
“Of course we knew,” Petunia begins,” How could we not? What? With my perfect little sister being what she was. When you showed up on our doorstep, I knew you’d be just as strange, just as unusual. I knew you’d be a freak, just like you mother and father.”</p>
<p>Petunia’s glass of orange juice shatters next to her and Vernon is instantly standing. “You will not perform magic in this house, and you will not be going to that school.” Vernon fumes, causing Harry to back away from his uncle’s bulk nervously.  His uncle lunges at him, smacking Harry across the face with the back of his hand and knocking him to the floor. He then takes Harry’s arm into his meaty hand and drags him forcefully through the hallway. He opens the door to Harry’s cupboard and shoves him inside, glaring unapologetically at him when he stumbles and falls, hitting his head on the way down. Vernon slams the door and locks it. Seething, he says,” You’ll not be coming out until you learn some respect, boy.” Then, he promptly leaves Harry alone in the dark, wondering what he had done to deserve a life like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry is so utterly done with this crap. His head is pounding, his mind is reeling, and he has finally realized that he won’t be free from his Aunt and Uncle’s iron grip until he either turns 18 or dies. Whichever happens first. And at the rate he’s going, death is starting to seem like a viable option. </p><p>When his uncle told him he wouldn't be going to Hogwarts, he reluctantly sent a letter back saying as much. And as much as he wished he could run from this place and go anyway, there was no way for him to get there or to pay for it all.</p><p>“Damnit!” He whispers to himself. If only there was a way to get out of this house; A way to go to Hogwarts; A way to start living. But at this moment in time, escape seems so far away.<br/>It has been a week since he spoke to his Aunt and Uncle about Hogwarts. The subject has not been brought up since. He sometimes wonders if it even happened at all. Maybe Dudley’s assumption wasn’t all that far off. Maybe he had gone mad. But no, the healing cut on his left temple and the hateful glares he’s been receiving from the others in the house are proof enough. They said no. He’s trapped. Forever. Bloody fantastic.</p><p>He looks to the clock and realizes that he needs to have his chores done in an hour. He rushes to put his shoes on while going through a mental list of what still needs to be done.</p><p>1.  Doing the dishes<br/>2.  Folding Dudley’s laundry<br/>3.  The gardening<br/>4.  Sweeping the floors</p><p>Harry decides he should do the gardening first. Pulling out all of the weeds and deadheading the flowers won’t take long. And besides, he wants to put off human interaction as long as possible. Human interaction meaning Dudley Dursely and all of his charismatic charm. Harry laughs at his own sarcasm. </p><p>Harry exits his room, making sure the coast is clear before bee-lining to the door. He steps outside without incident. He makes his way over to his Aunt’s garden and begins to work. As he’s pulling the invasive weeds from the soil Harry’s mind wanders again to Hogwarts. ‘What is it like? Would people actually like me there?’ He shuts down these thoughts quickly, not wanting to spiral out of control like he did the last time. Instead, he muses on the fact that the garden he is currently working on is his Aunt’s garden, but for some reason, he is the only one that actually takes care of it. His aunt just sits there and preens, taking credit for all of Harry’s hard work. But that’s usually how it goes. Harry remembers sitting in class countless times watching Dudley present a project that Harry had actually completed, taking an A that should have been his. But then, he also remembers being backhanded by his uncle when he came home with better grades than Dudley. So, in the grand scheme of things, Harry isn’t really complaining. If he ever had to choose between his pride and his own safety, he’d choose safety every time. <br/>Although, there are some days where his pride comes in as a close second, demanding attention. But once again, he knows better.</p><p>When he’s broken from his thoughts, Harry realizes that he’s finished. ‘I really need to work on staying out of my head and actually paying attention.’ He chastises himself. And it’s surprising that he hasn’t learned already. What, with his so-called family lunging for his throat at every turn. Although, if he thinks about it, that could be just the reason he retreats into his head so often. He still has that nasty little habit of thinking, ‘If I can’t see it, it can’t see me.’ And more often than not, that mentality transfers over to his more serious life problems. </p><p>He decides to fold Dudley’s laundry next; Yet another thing he can do alone. As utterly disgusting as the task was, it was a necessary evil. If Harry didn’t fold them, they would lay in a heap on Dudley’s floor for the rest of eternity. Which would somehow be Harry’s fault. Now, if someone could walk him through that logic, he would be eternally indebted to them. Harry picks up a pair of Dudley’s underwear and holds them at arm’s length. ‘I don’t know what’s more disgusting’, he thinks, ‘me having to fold his laundry or the fact that pretty much everything I’m wearing used to be his.’ Harry briefly wonders if stupidity is contagious through direct contact. ‘If it is, strike me down where I stand. I refuse to live with less than a dozen braincells to my <br/>name.’ Repulsed, Harry continues to fold. He finishes just as his Aunt calls his name.</p><p>“Yes ma’am?” Harry replies while walking the basket of laundry to his cousin’s room.</p><p>“What in god’s name have you been doing you lazy brat? You know what is expected of you, yet for some reason you think it’s okay to slack off? The dishes are still piled in the sink and the floors are absolutely filthy. Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” Harry’s aunt rants at him relentlessly.</p><p>“I have nothing to say for myself, Aunt Petunia.” Harry says respectfully, biting back a sarcastic remark.</p><p>“Just as I thought. Ungrateful little brat.” Her words bite at his pride, fueling Harry’s ever growing need to defend himself. But yet again, Harry reigns in his temper, turning on his heels intent on finishing his chores. </p><p>He goes to sweep the floors. When he’s finished, he heads to the kitchen. He always leaves what needs to be done in the kitchen for last, the room triggering memories of thrown plates breaking over his head and the lashings of his uncle’s belt against his back. He winces as he enters the room. ‘At least it’s empty today’, he thinks. The last time he had been doing the dishes, Dudley had been at the kitchen table. That day, Harry’s cousin had made it his personal mission to annoy Harry as much as humanly possible. ‘Either that or he really wanted a broken nose.’ Harry laughs at the thought of Dudley running around the house, blood running down his face, screaming for his mummy and daddy. Harry scoffs, ‘I’d get my ass beat into next week for that. But, seeing my cousin look like an even bigger idiot than usual would be so worth it.’</p><p>Despite Harry’s problems with this room, he doesn’t actually mind doing the dishes. The procedural movements help to reclaim a sense of order in this absolute shit-show he calls a life. He notices his aunt standing behind him, waiting for him to finish so she can start dinner. He looks to the clock and is startled to see it’s nearly 5:30. He’s a half an hour late finishing up his chores. That means he won’t be eating dinner tonight. Just add it to the list of things he has to look forward to. Harry rolls his eyes, anticipating the annoying hunger that will undoubtedly begin to gnaw at his insides soon. He wipes off the counter, turning to his Aunt.</p><p>“You will be spending the rest of the evening in your room tonight. Use that time to think about the mistakes you’ve made today. I expect better from you tomorrow.” She says curtly and <br/>without her usual amount of bite. She seems tired; Harry almost feels sorry for her. But not quite. </p><p>Harry quickly retreats to his room. Exhausted from the day, hoping to get some sleep, he closes his eyes to the sound of scraping silverware on plates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who has been reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: We should have done this earlier, but better late than never…</p>
<p>Thoughts: ‘Blah. Blah. Blah.”<br/>Flashback: Blah. Blah. Blah. ( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)<br/>Hedwig: “Blah. Blah. Blah.”<br/>Parseltongue: {Blah. Blah. Blah.}<br/>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry wakes up suddenly the next morning and he quickly and quietly gets ready in the cramped space of his cupboard. He isn’t sure why he woke up exactly, but he has a nagging feeling that something important was going to happen today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squints at the cracked watch on his wrist, it reads 6:00. It’s hard to see in the dim light from the vent on the door. He would turn on the light but he had hit his head and broken it last week. The Dursley’s had no sympathy for the glass in his head or the blood running down his neck. They also refused to replace it, stating they didn't “want to waste money on the freak.” He notices that he had woken up a little earlier than usual, usually waking closer to 7, in preparation for his aunt Petunia waking him for breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry has experienced first hand his Aunt’s cruelty when it comes to waking up on time. He has no intention of experiencing it again. But he knows that if she can’t get onto him about waking up on time, she’ll eventually find another excuse as the day goes on. Whether it be for an unsatisfactory performance with his chores or his existence in general. It’s almost as if she wants him to apologize for breathing. He can just imagine how that would go. “I’m so sorry that I have to breathe in your presence, your majesty, it’s just that breathing is essential for my continued existence.” Yeah, comments like that would NOT do him any favors. If anything it would just incur her wrath upon him.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quick, light footsteps coming toward the stairs clue him into the fact that his aunt is coming downstairs. This may be something others wouldn't notice, but years of abuse has taught him to be aware of his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick rap on the door, the sharp click of the lock and the shrill “get up” from his aunt alerts Harry that it is time to cook breakfast. He quickly opens the cupboard door and heads to the kitchen. He has about an hour before the rest of the house wakes. He knows that if his uncle was at the table for longer than a few minutes without breakfast, he would suffer the consequences. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts on a traditional english breakfast consisting of bacon, poached eggs, fried tomatoes, fried mushrooms, buttered toast, and sausages. He’s just going through the motions, having made this meal hundreds of times, letting his thoughts run wild. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t realize how much time has passed until he hears the lumbering steps of his cousin and uncle coming down the stairs. He assumes that they had been woken up by the smell of breakfast because Petunia was standing at the living room window spying on the neighbors and he hadn’t heard her shrill voice calling up the stairs. Luckily he only has to finish the toast and then breakfast is ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sets the table with a practiced ease, placing the biggest plates where Dudley and Vernon sit. Next he places the coffee at the head of the table, closest to the living room, for Vernon. The tea is placed at the other end of the table for his aunt and the orange juice for Dudley placed in between. Finally, as his family, and he uses that word mildly, comes to the table, he plates breakfast and goes to the corner until they’re finished; As he has been taught to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BANG! BANG! BANG!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three resounding knocks echo through the house, disturbing the sounds of scraping plates and light chatter over the breakfast table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell is banging on the door at this hour!” Vernon screams, with no regard to the food flying out of his mouth. “Boy, go get the door!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, uncle Vernon.” Harry answers quietly. He would never admit it, but he is more scared of Vernon’s reaction if he doesn’t answer the door than he is of whoever is big enough to make such a loud noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes his way to the door and hesitantly opens it, never being taught to ask who’s there before allowing entrance. On the other side stands the largest man he has ever seen. Harry is immediately intimidated by him and a little frightened; Large men have always scared him. As he continues to stare at him, Harry can tell he is somehow familiar, like he had seen him before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Harry starts cautiously. “Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts.” The large man answers jubilantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry startles, he had assumed that when he had sent a letter stating that he can’t attend, that would be the last he would hear from Hogwarts. He had given up hope that he would escape the Dursley’s before he reached 18. However, with the appearance of Hagrid, his hopes raise just a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That hope is dashed as soon as he hears his uncle’s loud footsteps creeping down the hall, at a surprisingly fast pace. Harry turns around to see his uncle running, actually running, and his face turning an interesting shade of purple. The only time it does that is when Harry has supposedly broken something that Vernon has spent his “hard earned” money on. Seeing that specific color on Vernon’s face induces immediate panic. His heartbeat speeds up drastically and his breath quickens considerably. As Vernon gets closer to the door, Harry moves away, hoping to get out of his Uncle’s line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vernon goes to slam the door in Hagrid’s face, hoping it will get rid of him, but as the door gets closer to the frame, a large hand stops it, swinging it back open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Vernon asks rudely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm here to bring young Harry to get his school supplies!” Hagrid answers cheerfully. He seems to only have one setting: Happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already told him he will not be going!” Vernon shouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll not send him to that school for freaks, we promised we'd wash our hands of that when my sister got herself blown up!” Petunia says as she enters the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blown up?” Harry asks angrily, ignoring one of the first rules he learned at the Dursleys. “You told me my parents died in a car crash!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A car crash, a car crash killed Lily and James Potter. It's a scandal, it's an outrage! They died to protect that boy,” Hagrid yells as he points at Harry. He changes his mind, happy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> his only setting. At that moment, Harry takes in the uncanny resemblance in build between his Uncle and the mysterious man that has so suddenly appeared in the house. Harry backs further into the wall and curls up, the arguing fading into the background as the shouting and quick movement sends him tumbling head first into a flashback. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>FLASHBACK</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(Harry is 3 years old.)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Harry had just started completing chores because, according to his relatives, he needed to “earn his keep.” At this time he only cleans the first floor. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He jumped when a crash sounded behind him. He turned to see Dudley standing in front of Aunt Petunia's favorite vase, shattered, with the same look he gets when he eats a sweet Harry can't have.  </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“DADDY! The freak broke mummy’s favorite vase!” Dudley screamed. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Harry heard his uncle's steps coming toward him. He scared him; He was so big and loud. Vernon reached the living room, his face already red from anger and rapidly darkening.  </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“BOY! What did you do!?” Vernon asked loudly, his face quickly darkening to purple as he looked at the scattered pieces. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Harry quickly stuttered out an answer, not knowing his uncle wouldn't believe him no matter what he says, “It wasn't me, Dudley did it.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A loud smack echoed through the house as Vernon hit Harry, leaving a dark red handprint on his face. As he fell to the floor, Harry started crying, not yet used to the pain of being hit.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Don't lie to me boy! Why would my son lie about breaking something?” Vernon asked and Harry didn’t answer, he was still shocked that his uncle had hit him; That had never happened before. “Well boy? I asked you a question!” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I'm not lying!” Harry stood before he answered in a raised voice, not knowing he was making the situation worse. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Don't talk back to me boy! Maybe this will show you some respect!” Vernon then proceeded to raise his hand and smack Harry again on the other cheek. He then picked Harry up and threw him in the cupboard, locking the door as he said, “Some time in here will let you think about what you've done. And no food for a week!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>This was the day that Harry had learned his first major rule at the Dursleys. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't talk back.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>END FLASHBACK</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry comes out of his flashback to someone calling his name softly, he is slightly confused, not used to being spoken to in that tone. As he looks up he sees Hagrid kneeling down, looking at him in concern. He looks behind Hagrid to see his relatives all grouped together, glaring at the large man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid, not used to this type of situation, reaches out to help Harry up, only to cause Harry to flinch and curl up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won't hurt yah.” Hagrid calls softly as he reaches out and pulls Harry up. When he is standing, Hagrid turns and starts walking to the door, while calling over his shoulder, “Come along Harry, we are going to get your school supplies.” Harry follows without question, and never looks back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 5</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Hagrid now stand in front of a worn brick wall. The clock had just struck noon; The journey from the Dursleys had taken about 3 hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, now what?” Harry questions as he looks back at Hagrid. As he focuses on the large man, Harry notices something that he had only ever seen around himself and the odd stranger that would randomly greet him on the street. A white, shimmering ring of light outlines Hagrid's body, which is different to Harry's own grey coloring. Harry realizes that it must have something to do with their magic because he has never seen one around his relatives. He snaps out of his thoughts as he realizes that Hagrid hasn’t given him an answer, and as content as he was to stare at the occasional wall or observe random people all day, he would much rather be learning as much as he can about the intriguing world (like the strange rings of light he’s been seeing around Hagrid and himself, for example) he had just been thrust into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Hagrid looks at Harry with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. He turns away and whips out the pink umbrella he’s been carrying around with him the entire day. Not that Harry was going to comment on it. ‘You do you.’ Harry had thought when he’d first noticed it in the house. He sticks by this statement. Pink is fabulous. And the umbrella has a glossy shine that draws him to it. What can he say, he likes shiny things. Hagrid raises the umbrella to the wall and taps out an intricate pattern on the brick. Harry pays close attention and commits the pattern to memory. ‘Just in case.’ he justifies. Suddenly, the bricks begin to peel away one by one, creating a gap in the wall. Harry is stopped dead in his tracks by the sight that greets him. Diagon Alley is </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rows of shops line both sides of the street, making the area look smaller than it actually is. Children and families meander from one shop to the next, likely looking for school supplies just as he is. Hagrid ushers him forward and his vision explodes with color. It’s everywhere. The bright oranges and reds radiating from some of the buildings that fade into the elegant greens and blues of others. Not to mention all of the light outlines surrounding the people he sees, further enforcing his earlier theory. Usually, Harry would find himself in a panic when faced with a scene like this. And, although he is a little overwhelmed, he is so full of wonder and astonishment that it doesn’t even cross his mind. ‘How could something like this stay hidden from the world so successfully? And why?’ Of course, Harry understands that there are reasons the wizarding world stays separate from the muggle world (Hagrid had explained part of it to him and Harry had filled in some of the blanks on his own), but it just seems wrong to hide something so full of life away for any reason. Least of all out of fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry suddenly realizes that he has no money on him, and begins to wonder how he will pay for everything on his list. He turns to ask Hagrid, when he realizes that Hagrid has been speaking to him for quite some time, narrating the street as they walk. He tunes back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! An’ over there is Olivander’s. Tha’s where you’ll be gettin’ yur wand.” Hagrid is prattling on cheerfully. There is no trace of the fury Harry saw on his face back at the Dursleys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am excited to get my wand!” And it’s true. Receiving his wand is what excites Harry the most about today. It seems like a rite of passage. When he gets his wand, he will no longer be the sad little boy who has been abused by his relatives. He won’t be defined by his trauma anymore. He’ll finally just be Harry James Potter. That’s all he ever really wanted, anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then his excitement crumbles as he remembers his earlier realization.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hagrid, how am I meant to pay for all this?” Harry questions timidly. He didn't want to miss out on the opportunity of Hogwarts just because he can't pay for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see that large buildin’ ov’r there?” Hagrid asks as he points to the large building in the distance. Its plain white walls, a stark contrast to the other buildings in the alley. “That there is Gringotts, the wizarding bank, run by the goblins. Fierce beings, goblins; Warrior race. Don't want to be on their bad side, just treat them with respect and you'll have no problems.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t know how a bank is supposed to help him since he’s only been alive a grand total of </span>
  <em>
    <span>eleven</span>
  </em>
  <span> years, not exactly putting him in a financial situation that would require one, but he keeps quiet, thinking there may be a scholarship or something similar for students who can’t afford to go to Hogwarts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they move closer to the building Harry notices two creatures about his size standing at the door. They’re fair-skinned, as if they don’t get enough time in the sun. Their fingers are long, as are their feet, and they have dome shaped heads with long pointed ears and noses. Their beady eyes are slanted and they seem sharp, as if they notice everything. They also have a ring of light surrounding them, theirs are decidedly darker than his own. ‘Based on the armour and spears they are carrying, they must be the guards’ Harry decides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they reach the steps, the guards bow to the two wizards, not really expecting the gesture to be reciprocated. So, they were thoroughly shocked when the child accompanying the half-giant bows back and continues into the bank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they pass the first set of doors, Harry notices an inscription over the second set. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enter, stranger, but take heed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of what awaits the sin of greed,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For those who take, but do not earn,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Must pay most dearly in their turn. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So if you seek beneath our floors</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A treasure that was never yours,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thief, you have been warned, beware</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of finding more than treasure there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shivers a bit as he reads the warning, missing the grin the set of goblins at the doors gave him. Once again as he walks past them, the goblins bow and Harry bows back, picking up his pace to catch up to his companion when the taller man just keeps walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he passes the doors, Harry is in awe of the room he had just stepped into. It is lined with tall desks, placed in a U shape, creating a walkway down the center. There are goblins sitting at each desk performing various tasks. Some were writing, others were counting coins piled at their places, while the rest were weighing precious gems. Other goblins were running in and out of doors and various hallways littered throughout the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry caught up to Hagrid who was waiting in line behind a man speaking, rather rudely, to the goblin behind the desk. As the man finishes, Hagrid steps up to the goblin, whose name plate reads “Teller Sharpfang.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here to make a withdrawal from Mr.Potter’s vault.” Hagrid states. Harry just stares in shock, not knowing he owned a vault. In said moment, he almost misses the next interaction. Almost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And does Mr.Potter have his key?” Sharpfang asked. Harry is about to reply with a negative response, when Hagrid answers for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it ‘ere somewhere.” He then proceeds to dig through his pockets, placing the items he removes on the disgruntled goblin’s desk. “Ah! There it is!” He cries in triumph when he removes a golden key from his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Why does Hagrid have MY key?’ Harry wonders. Although Hagrid answered his questions earlier, Harry didn't want to push his luck; Years at the tender mercy of the Dursleys taught him not to ask questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teller examines the key with a shrewd eye. “Everything seems to be in order.” As the goblin finishes speaking, Hagrid pulls out a letter, handing it to the teller.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An’ I’ve got this from professor Dumbledore, it's about you-know-what in vault 713.” Hagrid seems to grow taller, with what seems to be pride, probably from being given such an important job. The goblin reads the letter then hands it back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. I’ll have a goblin escort you to both vaults. Griphook! Escort these gentlemen to their vaults.” Sharpfang said, then went back to what he was doing before, clearly dismissing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Mr. Sharpfang.” Harry said before following Hagrid and Griphook, leaving behind a few more shocked goblins, those around Sharpfang having heard the young wizard. Sharpfang quickly left his desk, leaving to inform his King of his very brief interaction with the young Mr. Potter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry follows Hagrid and Griphook down a hallway that leads to a cavern. It contains a strange rail and minecart sitting on it with a lantern attached to it. As they climb in, Harry notices that Hagrid seems a little weary of the cart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay Hagrid?” Harry asks, concerned. Even in the dim light, Hagrid seemed a bit pale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine Harry, the carts just make me a little nauseous.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re sure.” Harry replies wearily, secretly hoping that Hagrid won’t get sick in the cart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they sit down, the cart takes off, going at high speeds down the track. Left, dip, twist, sharp right. Harry, having never been on a roller coaster or anything similar, enjoys the rush of adrenaline, just barely concealing his whoop of excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they stop, Harry is a little disappointed, having thoroughly enjoyed the sensation. He looks at Hagrid and comes to the conclusion he wouldn't agree with him. Hagrid seems dizzy and a little green around the gills. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vault 687.” Griphook calls after they all climb out of the carts and head toward the steel door. As they reach it Griphook asks first for the lamp, hanging it on the hook by the door, then the key. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand back!” He calls again as he sticks the key in the lock, it makes a series of clicking noises, followed by a hiss as the door opens. Harry is stunned by what he sees. Piles of gold, silver and bronze coins are piled high in the vault. He is a little confused, not knowing what each different coin was, but in awe nonetheless. He also has the sudden urge to grab onto the shiny things and never let go. But that isn’t exactly what he’d call unusual, so he simply ignores it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all mine?” Harry asks in disbelief. After getting confirmation he looks at each of the coins. “What are each of them worth?” he asks the goblin, considering he works here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Griphook seems to be a little shocked to be asked a question, but answered nonetheless, “The gold coins are Galleons, the silver are Sickles and the bronze, a Knut. There are 493 Knuts to a Sickle and 17 Sickles to a Galleon. A Galleon is £4.93, a Sickle £0.29 and a Knut is £0.01.” he explains hurriedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry thanks the goblin, grateful for the detailed answer. He then realizes that he doesn’t have anything to carry the money in. He would have put the coins in his pockets, but he knew there were holes in them and didn't want to risk losing anything. Hagrid, seeing Harry's face asks him what was wrong. Harry explains his thought process. Hagrid is about to offer to carry Harry’s money, when Griphook jumps in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can provide a bottomless bag that only you can use. For a price of 25 Galleons, of course.” Griphook offers with a smirk. He is a goblin, after all. They are helpful, for a price. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it only hold money?” Harry asks, not wanting to spend that much if that's all it held. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it can carry almost anything. Although, it is recommended not to carry anything fragile or alive, as they could be broken or harmed respectfully.” Griphook responds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid is about to decline, Dumbledore having given him specific orders to guarantee that Harry got nothing that wasn't on his school list. Harry unknowingly shoots that down when he quickly accepts. He likes the idea of a bottomless bag. Griphook pulls out a bag and a needle out of seemingly nowhere. The small, black, satin bag has a drawstring on the top and what seems to be a smooth, leather surface across the front. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just prick your finger and smear your blood across the place for your initials.” Griphook informs Harry as he hands both over. Harry quickly follows the goblins instructions, surprised when the bag flashes, dropping it in the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did it flash?” Harry asks as he bent down to pick up the bag. As he examines the bag, he notices that it has changed. The bag is now emerald green with a black drawstring, he immediately likes the color; It matches his eyes (and unknown to him, his mother’s). Across the leather surface, which stayed black, are the initials H.J.P.B. Harry was confused by the added B at the end, unaware of his godfather, who had made him his heir when he was born. And while he may not know, his magic did, automatically adding the initial. He quickly forgets about it when Griphook answers his question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the magic settling.” Griphook informs the startled wizard. Satisfied with the answer, Harry starts filling the bag with handfuls of money. He had hoped he would be able to get extra books and maybe some better clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After collecting the money, the three head back to the cart and rides through the caverns again to vault 713. Harry is disappointed when all that is pulled out is a little brown package, not much bigger than his fist. He is even more disappointed when Hagrid won’t tell him what the package is. “Hogwarts business” is Hagrid's offhanded reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the thrilling ride back up, Harry thanks Griphook and he and Hagrid leave the bank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we havta’ take ya to get yur robes.” Hagrid then pauses before continuing, “Actually, I need to run an errand while you’re in there. Will ya be okay on your own?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say that no, he will decidedly NOT be okay on his own. He’d much rather spend an evening with Dudely than be in this new place all on his own. But instead he says, “Sure, I’ll be fine,” and leaves it at that. Hagrid nods happily and Harry feels the panic start to set in. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>They arrive at Madam Malkin’s forty-five minutes later, having stopped to gawk at the various displays along the way. Hagrid ushers Harry inside with a reminder to buy only what was on his list. When asked why, he merely replied with the phrase “Dumbledore's orders” as if that explained everything. That makes Harry wary of Dumbledore’s character and suspicious of his motives. He has never met the man before and yet, somehow, he seems to have more control over Harry’s life than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry </span>
  </em>
  <span>does. Frustrated by the thought, Harry decides to figure out why the Hogwarts Headmaster has this kind of control over him, and if there is any way to wiggle out from underneath it. As Harry steps inside the robe shop, he is instantly greeted by a short, portly woman with unruly grey hair and an unguarded smile on her face. Harry guesses, ‘This must be Madam Malkin.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, welcome! Hogwarts, I assume?” the woman says quickly, pulling Harry into the next room while Hagrid waves and slowly walks out of the shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am. I was also wondering if you sold everyday clothes here.” Harry answers quietly. He is even more nervous now that he doesn’t have someone with him. While Hagrid makes him slightly anxious, due to his larger stature, he is a familiar presence in an unknown place. And now he’s gone, leaving Harry to fend for himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course dear, what do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just two pairs of jeans, preferably black. Three t-shirts, in green, grey and dark blue. I also need a light jumper in grey, a few pairs of socks and,” Harry pauses slightly, a little embarrassed to announce the next part. “Undergarments.” Madam Malkin, after giving Harry a kind smile, points over to a different section of the shop and tells Harry that he can find the socks and underwear there.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry turns away from the section Madam Malkin has pointed out to him, he notices that there is another boy in the shop. He looks to be Harry’s age with platinum blonde hair, angular facial features, and striking grey eyes that seem to peer into Harry’s soul. Harry shivers. Madam Malkin leads him to a small, circular platform in the middle of the room and instructs him to stand on it. As soon as he does he is being told to spread his arms wide so the young witch standing next to him can take his measurements. He does as he is told and she begins. Harry finds the experience oddly relaxing. He doesn’t really have to think about anything, just listen to the woman’s soft voice instructing him on where to move or how to stand. He looks over to the boy standing next to him once more. The boy has his eyes closed and seems to be totally at ease. As if he’s done this a thousand times before. And perhaps he had. The boy had an aristocratic air around him. He stands to his full height, confidently, and he juts out his chin in an almost arrogant manner. Harry also notices a ring of light surrounding him. Just like he had with Hagrid and the Goblins, although Draco’s was definitely the darkest he’s seen. The boy opens his eyes and catches Harry’s gaze. Harry quickly looks away, flushing a bright pink in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name’s Draco,” the boy says suddenly, “Draco Malfoy. What’s yours?” The boy, Draco, speaks in a clear drawl, sounding utterly bored. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He states his name, “Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a last name?” Draco questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I have a last name!” Harry cries, playfully indignant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what is it then?” Draco questions with a light smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh yeah, definitely arrogant’ Harry decides. But unlike his cousin, Dudley, Draco wears it well. It’s almost as if he’s earned the right to it, whereas Dudley’s arrogant tendencies stem from self-entitlement. Harry ponders his response for a moment longer than is technically necessary. He finally looks Draco in the eye and says, “I can’t remember. But, when I figure it out, you’ll be the first to know,” with a grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s face goes slack for a moment and Harry thinks he’s said something wrong. He’s about to turn away when Draco suddenly bursts out laughing in a way that completely contradicts the cool and collected young wizard he was surely trying to be. And Draco’s laugh must be contagious, because Harry finds himself laughing right along with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Draco begins after he’s collected himself, “I assume you’re in Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. This is only our second stop of the day though. We had to go to Gringotts first.” Harry pauses for a moment. “This place is a lot to take in, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are you a muggleborn?” Draco asks curtly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry replies quickly and solemnly, “No, but my parents died when I was very young, so I was raised by muggles. All of this is just so new to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That must have been awful! Living with </span>
  <em>
    <span>muggles</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you should have been raised in the magical world. You know, I hear they use </span>
  <em>
    <span>machines</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get around. How dreadful! I simply can’t imagine not being able to use floo network.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess. But to them, using machines for everything is normal. It’s just how they’ve learned to live.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still think it’s dreadful.” There is a brief silence before Draco continues, “There are books that could help you, you know. Some wizards write guides to the wizarding world for those who are raised by muggles”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually didn’t know that. That would be helpful, but it’s not on my supply list. I won’t be allowed to buy it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That seems rather strange.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, but the man helping me get my things insisted. Something about it being ‘Dumbledore’s orders’, whatever that means.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumbledore? As in the headmaster? That’s rather odd.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” There’s another pause.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could come with me and get one. I’ll even buy it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is shocked. Draco, whom he has only just met, is offering to buy him something. Why? Does he have some ulterior motive? Hagrid had explained his fame to him on the way to Diagon Alley, so he knew that some wizards would set out to manipulate and control him, but he hasn’t told Draco his full name and his scar is covered by his hair. Besides, he has a good feeling about Draco. There is something in the back of his head that tells Harry he can trust him, and Harry always trusts his instincts. ‘So I will trust him.’ Harry decides firmly. He seems to be making an actual friend and for once Dudley isn’t here to take it away from him. He isn’t going to ruin it with his bloody paranoia. Harry realizes that Draco is staring at him, waiting for an answer. As much as he hates people doing things for him, he figures that he can let it slide this time, in the name of friendship. “That sounds fantastic!” Harry replies, grinning like a madman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent! When my father comes to pick me up, I’ll let him know. Although, he may want to know your full name. So you may want to figure that out sooner rather than later.” Draco chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right! I just remembered.” Harry says. Well, he did say he would trust him. And besides, it’s just a name. Draco seems like the type to be cool about it, despite his name’s reputation. “My name is Harry Potter.” Draco’s head snaps toward Harry, eyes wide as he stares. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco composes himself and manages to say the one thing Harry wasn’t expecting. “Your parents were incredibly brave.” As he says it, he looks Harry in the eyes. He seems so genuine and it makes Harry want to break down and cry and tell Draco everything he’s been through, because for some reason Draco is the one who can make it all okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t do any of those things, though. Instead he smiles softly and says, “They were. Thank you. You know, for not freaking out. Most of the people here that I’ve spoken too kinda freak out when they find out who I am. So thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Draco replies instantly, “You’re not a toy for people to mess with as they please, you’re a human being, and you deserve to be treated as such.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiles at Draco, and Draco smiles back. And at that moment, both boys knew that they would be there for each other. No matter what. Neither of them knows exactly why they feel this way, but none of that matters. This feels right, and that’s what’s important. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! You’re all done!” Madam Malkin’s perky exclamation breaks the two out of their thoughts. “They will be finished in a few hours, along with everything else you wanted.” Harry looks down, startled. He’d almost forgotten where he was, he’d been so caught up with Draco. Now, reality comes crashing back to him. He needs to find the rest of his school supplies and hide the extra purchases he’s made before he meets up with Hagrid. But first, he’s going to Flourish and Blotts with his new friend, Draco Malfoy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who's been reading! I am going to be out of town for the next few weeks and am not sure if I will have service. If I do then this story will continue on its normal update schedule. If not then I will post the chapters for the weeks I was gone as soon as I get back. Thank you again and as always, comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome.<br/>-Raven_Grey1469</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 6</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Harry and Draco were measured for their school robes, they went to  stand outside of the robe shop, waiting for Draco’s father. Harry was nervous. Not only was he meeting the father of the first friend he’s ever made, he also might have to convince Hagrid to let him go. Because there is no way in hell he is missing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem tense.” Draco says to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little,” Harry replies. “I’m mostly worried about what Hagrid will say about this. He doesn’t seem to like to ‘go off script’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid? Is that who’s helping you around? He works at Hogwarts. As some sort of servant, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But not a servant, he’s the gameskeeper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ve heard all sorts of stories about him. You should hear the one where-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco”, he is cut off by who Harry assumes is Draco's father sternly saying his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father,” He replies, instantly straightening his back and jutting out his chin. He looks the same as he did when they had first begun talking in Madam Malkin’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” Draco’s father asks, curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my friend Harry Potter.” Draco introduces him proudly, probably hoping to impress his father with the name. “Harry, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy.” Draco continues, saying his father’s name just as proudly as he had said Harry’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, sir.” Harry inclines his head toward the wizard as a show of respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s father looks at him analytically. Which really is quite intimidating, if you think about it. Lucius Malfoy is one of the tallest men he’s seen, not including Hagrid, of course. Like his son, he has platinum blonde hair and sharp features, coupled with intelligent gray eyes. But, unlike Draco’s eyes, which were mischievous and intense, his father’s eyes were cold and calculating. Eventually, he nods at Harry, barely inclining his head. “Likewise.” He says, and Harry notices how smooth and elegant his voice is. ‘Another dissimilarity between father and son’ Harry thinks. Draco’s voice is elegant, yes, but it also has this raw edge to it that makes Harry want to listen to him speak all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father, Harry was raised by </span>
  <em>
    <span>muggles</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he hasn’t been properly educated on wizarding customs and culture. I thought that we could take him to Flourish and Blotts and buy him one of those silly guides written for muggleborns. To make sure he’s successful.” Draco rants for a moment before bringing home the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Draco’s father says simply. He then beckens them to follow, saying, “Come along then. We mustn't keep your mother waiting, Draco.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Harry look at each other, grinning, and with that, they take off, following closely behind Mr. Malfoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the bookshop, Draco and Harry are chatting softly to themselves about what they think Hogwarts will be like. Draco had informed Harry of the different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Draco seems to be certain he will be sorted into Slytherin, and Harry admires his confidence. Harry, on the other hand, has no idea where he’ll be placed. ‘Watch me get there and have all of this turn out to be some kind of cruel joke.’ Harry thinks, uncertain of his belonging in the wizarding world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing outside of the shop is a tall, elegant woman with soft platinum blonde and black hair. She turns to Mr. Malfoy and walks toward him purposefully. She greets him and Mr. Malfoy takes her arm in his, he then introduces Harry, “Narcissa, this is Harry Potter, Draco’s new friend. We are going to assist him with purchasing his school supplies today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiles softly, looking at Harry with gentle eyes, no doubt noticing his second hand clothes and overly petite body. “It’s wonderful to meet you, dear. I’m Draco’s mother.” she says simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry replies, inclining his head for a moment out of respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come along boys, we'll need to get the books on your lists first, then you can each pick two books for yourselves.” Mr. Malfoy says before walking into the bookstore. He walks to a shelf off to the left, after grabbing two carrying baskets from by the door, and starts plucking books, seemingly at random. Harry notices that he picked two of each volume before placing one of each in the two separate baskets and continuing on. Harry assumes that they must be the required school books. After he finishes, Mr. Malfoy walks back over to his family and his son's friend, handing each boy a basket. “Come Mr. Potter, we will get some books to help you along in the wizarding world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry says softly, a little nervous in the presence of such intimidating people. Draco may come off as elegant but he was nowhere near the same class as his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may call us Narcissa and Lucius, dear.” Narcissa tells Harry gently. Lucius looks slightly shocked by how quickly his wife has warmed up to the boy, not that you could tell unless you knew what you were looking for. Although, now that Lucius thinks about it, it may be due to Harry’s obvious mistreatment. The boy seems very soft spoken and skittish. Lucius also notices how he shies away from bigger men and how his eyes dart about, suspicious of everything. He would never admit it, at least not in public, but he is worried for the child. Although, child abuse isn’t common in he wizarding world, it is seen on occasion. Lucius would know, his best friend had been abused after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Thank you, Mrs. Mal-” He's cut off by a sharp look from Narcissa. “Sorry, Narcissa.” Harry says, while rubbing his neck, a nervous habit he's had for as long as he can remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry follows Mr. Malfoy to the back of the store while Draco goes off with his mother, presumably to pick out books for his leisure. He stops in front of a small shelf, noticing that there aren’t many books here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are the books Draco was speaking of. However, they do not provide a lot of useful information. I do believe you should take this one.” Lucius says, picking up </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Basic Guide to the Wizarding World </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Charity Burbage</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry takes it with a soft thank you before placing it in his basket. “Follow me, Mr. Potter. I have a few recommendations of my own.” Lucius then leads Harry around Flourish and Blotts picking up books and placing them in Harry's basket. The titles included </span>
  <em>
    <span>How to Use a Quill: A step by step Guide and Practice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Simmering, Cutting and Stirring: The Proper Way to Prepare Potions</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rules and Regulations of the Wizarding World</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mind Arts: Occlumency and Legilimency, The Olde Ways: Wizarding Culture,  Surviving Society with Etiquette and Manners, Important Wizarding Figures, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>How we Started: The Ancient Bloodlines. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After selecting all of the books, Lucius turns to Harry and tells him to select two books of his choosing. Harry walks up and down the isles before he stops and picks up a beginners book on ancient runes and a book detailing abilities in the magical world. They meet back at the front of the shop with Narcissa and Draco to pay for their books. Even though Draco had offered to pay for his, Harry wasn't comfortable with his parents doing so. Before Draco could protest, Harry takes out the correct amount of money and pays for his own. The small group leaves the shop with their bags shrunken down, which amazes Harry, and continues on to the trunk shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enter the shop and Harry immediately notices the smell of wood and leather that hangs in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, I'm Thadeous Bubblesnips! How can I help you?” the man behind the counter greets cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need two trunks and two bags for the boys.” Narcissa says, laying her hand on the boy's shoulders. Harry gives a barely noticeable flinch at the unexpected gesture, not used to a non-harmful touch. Due to her hand placement, Narcissa feels it, despite how slight it was, and glances at Harry worriedly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you like them made?” Mr. Bubblesnips asks as he comes out from behind the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What color and material would you like, Harry?” Mrs. Malfoy asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emerald green leather, if it's not too much to ask.'' Harry replies, slightly unsure, not used to people asking his opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the wood?” Mr. Bubblesnips inquires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any dark colored woods?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we have Rosewood, Mahogany, Teak, Walnut, and Ebony.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ebony, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and for the locks and finer details?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can they be done with gold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can be done, and for the other young lad?” Mr. Bubblesnips questions after writing down Harry's specifications.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco asks for a simple, leather coated, black trunk with decorative silver locks and an expensive looking european white oak wood frame. Once again, Draco impresses Harry with his confidence. Harry hopes that spending more time around Draco will cause that particular trait to rub off on him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Bubblesnips copies down Draco’s information as well and then asks, “Perfect, do you want a standard trunk or would you like multiple compartments?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A three compartment trunk for both. The first compartment should be divided into three different sections. One bigger section for the books off to the left with a smaller section in the bottom right for extra parchment. The third section in the top right should be divided into two smaller sections, one with smaller cubbies for ink and a bigger for quills.” Mr. Malfoy pauses for a minute, to guarantee the shopkeeper has everything before continuing. “The second compartment should have four sections, three larger ones with another filled with cubbies for potions ingredients and empty vials. The third compartment should just be divided into two sections. They should be password protected and have a shrinking feature as well as being feather light.” he finishes, asking the shopkeeper to read it back to him in order to make sure that all of the information is correct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he is satisfied he then tells the man about the bags the boys will use for school. “For the bags, they should be messenger bags. I would like them to be feather light, with a water repelling charm and have an undetectable extension charm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all for today, Mr. Malfoy?” Mr. Bubblesnips asks. When he receives a positive reply, he tells the Malfoys that they will be finished in a few hours and to pick them up later. They pick out their messenger bags, Harry choosing black while Draco chooses dark blue. After paying for the bags and trunks they leave the shop to retrieve the rest of their school supplies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they are leaving the trunk shop, having gone back to retrieve their trunks and place their purchases from the day inside (including the clothes bought earlier), Harry spots Hagrid outside. Harry is a little surprised as he had completely forgotten that he had initially been brought to Diagon Alley by the half-giant. When Hagrid finally spots Harry, he looks relieved and then a little angry, an emotion Harry easily recognizes. Hagrid calls Harry’s name and makes his way over to the small group, seeming to pick up his pace as he gets closer and recognizes Harry’s company. Finally reaching the family, he snatches Harry, keeping an eye on the Malfoys, and places him beside him, missing Harry’s cry in pain and the flinch he accidentally causes by reaching for him so abruptly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing with them Harry?” Hagrid asks, once again angry. Harry can't determine why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met Draco earlier in Madam Malkins. He offered to help me when I told him I was raised by muggles.” Harry says softly, staring down at his feet. In doing so, he misses the concerned look being thrown at him by Narcissa and Draco in response to his behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve found me when you were finished at the robe shop, Harry. You were s’posed to stick with me; Dumbleodore’s orders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looks up and shoots a pointed look at Draco. This is the second time he’s heard the phrase “Dumbledor’s orders” today and honestly he’s a little confused considering he has no idea who Dumbledore is, other than the fact the he is the headmaster at Hogwarts. Why should he listen to somebody he hasn't met? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius, who has seen the exchange, raises an eyebrow, wondering what Dumbledore wants with the young Potter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Harry, we need ta get yur wand then we can bring ya back home.” Hagrid says as he turns away, expecting Harry to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet me at the platform at 10:15, Harry. We’ll sit together on the train.” Draco says in a low tone, hoping that Hagrid won’t hear him. He doesn’t and Harry nods, waving before following after the half-giant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they enter Ollivanders, the first thing Harry notices are the auras surrounding each box in the store. He is momentarily blinded by the sheer force of the combined light. He gives himself a second to adjust and then takes in the rest of the little shop. The shop is cramped, having only one main room and what looks like a dozen isles filled with wands, but there is something comforting about it. This surprises Harry. Over the years, Harry has developed a slight case of claustrophobia due to his undesirable living situation. The claustrophobia is manageable. It’s not like he can do much about where his relatives choose to put him, after all, so he’s learned to deal with the discomfort. However, the panicky feeling is always there when he initially enters a cramped space. ‘Except it isn’t this this time’ Harry reflects on his thoughts. He theorizes that it’s the magic emitted by the wands in the shop and not the shop itself. He is so intently focused on the boxes that he doesn’t notice the older man that appears from behind the shelves.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Afternoon,” a soft voice says, and Harry jumps at the unexpected sound. He turns quickly to find an elderly man with grey hair falling to his shoulders. The man’s eyes show traces of wisdom and experience beyond anything Harry has seen before. ‘There is something about this man that I can’t put my finger on’ Harry muses, slightly suspicious. The aura around the man shines a bright grey, matching his hair. This is the first time he has seen this color aura on anyone other than himself. He begins to think about what that could mean. He has decided that the light he sees around wizards is a magical aura and that the brightness and color of the aura says something about a wizard’s magic. Although, he has no idea what these differences could actually mean. He plans on doing some research on the subject as soon as he can. Perhaps he will talk to Draco about it. Having a friend raised in the wizarding world will definitely have its perks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for the two of you?” The man (Harry guesses this is Ollivander) says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here t’ get </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter </span>
  </em>
  <span>his wand.” Hagrid says, putting unnecessary emphasis on Harry’s name. Harry barely holds back a groan. Hagrid begins again, now speaking to Harry, “I actually ‘ave one more errand t’ run, Harry, won’t take long. If I’m not back b’fore yur done, then jus’ wait outside. Don’ wander off this time. I mean it, you’ll get me in trouble with Dumbledore.” With that, Hagrid walks briskly out the door, well, as briskly as someone his size can manage. ‘All of this Dumbledore nonsense is starting to give me a headache’ Harry observes while subtly rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter! Of course! You know, it feels like it was yesterday when your mother and father were in here buying </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> first wands. Yes, your mother was quite difficult if I remember correctly…” Ollivander trails off walking down one of the middle isles in his shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, difficult, sir?” Harry questions, genuinely curious as to what the man could mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember, we had to have gone through five or six wands before finding the right one,” Ollivander comes to stand in front of Harry, now holding a worn rectangular box, “I see you’re still confused. To put it simply, Harry, the wand chooses the wizard.” Ollivander opens the box and pulls out a light brown colored wand with a darker brown handle. There are a couple small grooves located where the wand’s handle begins and the top of the wand is punctuated by a raised section that curls elegantly around the tip. He gently hands the wand to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry timidly grabs on to the wand and holds it away from his body awkwardly, not knowing what to do and still buzzing with questions. “So, does that mean that wands are aware of what’s going on around them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly. Wands are not what you would generally call sentient. They do, however, have a magical core, much like wizards do. This core gives a wand the ability to sense and react to dormant magic. Finding the correct wand is more a question of magical compatibility than personal preference. Now, go ahead, give it a wave.” Ollivander replies, obviously passionate about the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry waves the wand, directionless, and the shelves diagonal to Harry practically explode outward, flying across the little shop. Harry starts, eyes widening, and he swiftly places the wand on the counter in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently not.” Ollivander declares. He heads back into the maze of shelves, once again inspired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A magical core? What is that exactly?” Harry asks after Ollivander disappears from sight, hoping he can be heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ollivander yells from the other side of the room, still hidden from view, “A wand’s core is a magical conductor, taken usually from another creature of magic, that gives the wand a large majority of its magical ability.” Ollivander emerges from the shelves with another box, this one looks older than the first. He continues, “There are three main magical cores. There’s unicorn hair, which generally creates an easy to use wand that produces very consistent magic, dragon heartstring, which tends to produce the most powerful wands also has the tendency to create strong bonds with its owner, and lastly there is the phoenix feather core. Phoenix feather cores are easily the rarest core type. Phoenix feather wands are capable of the greatest magical range and tend to be quite picky when it comes to choosing a compatible owner, which means they are difficult to form a bond with. However, when a bond is formed with a phoenix feather wand, it lasts forever, allegiant to its original owner no matter who happens to be in possession of the wand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are those the only three magical cores?” Harry questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. There are a few others, kelpie hair, for example. They are less popular, of course, because they fail to produce the same level of quality that the three main cores do. But I do have a few locked up in the back, just in case.” Ollivander removes the wand from its packaging while he is speaking, handing it to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wand is a soft tan with a raised handle that curves in the middle. This wand is slightly longer than the last and lacks the detail seen in the first one. “I had no idea that so much detail went into wandmaking.” Harry says, thoroughly intrigued with the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Wandmaking is quite complex. You must also take into consideration the different types of wood that can be used. The different woods help enhance the core’s conductivity and the quality of the magic produced. It really is an art if you think about it. Anyway, have at it, hopefully we will see better results with this one.” Ollivander looks at Harry expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry takes a deep breath and waves the wand, this time choosing a direction, hoping to avoid making another mess in Ollivander’s shop. Lets just say that his plan didn’t exactly work out like it was supposed to. Unless, of course, a pile of shattered glass on the floor no longer qualifies as a “mess”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry.” Harry utters apologetically, setting the second wand down in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, definitely not,” Ollivander squeaks in a pinched tone, “Don’t fret about the mess, though. It is quite normal. I see that you are going to be just as difficult as your mother was.” He once again retreats into the shelves, coming back faster than he had the past two times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tries six more wands after the initial two, and each wand wave is accompanied by a new disaster. By the eighth wand, Ollivander seems to be running out of ideas and Harry is desperately trying to figure out how the hell he is supposed to pay for all of the damage he’s done to this poor man’s store. Suddenly Ollivander stiffens, eyes glazing over for a moment before clearing. “I wonder,” he mutters, mostly to himself, making Harry strain to hear him. The older man rushes to the very back of the store and Harry can hear him fumbling around, obviously trying to find a specific wand. He comes back to the front with a grim smile on his face. He has to blow the layers of dust from the top of the box and Harry concludes that this specific wand has not been touched in years. He wonders why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ollivander gently places the wand, which is dark brown with an almost black handle that’s covered in detail work, into Harry’s outstretched hand and takes a step back, obviously preparing for another magical disaster. However, no disaster comes. In fact, when the wand touches Harry’s hand a warmth spreads through his body. It’s like Harry has been reunited with a piece of himself that he hadn’t even realized was missing. Earlier in the day he had reflected on what it would be like to find his wand. But whatever he was imagining, this is better. He no longer has any doubts about whether or not he belongs in the wizarding world and he feels relieved as the weight of these doubts lifts off of his chest. Harry also notices that the wand’s aura seems to match his perfectly. A slight wind picks up around him and his body emits a light glow. Breathing heavily, he looks at Ollivander. The elderly man is gaping at him, a mixture of shock and awe present in his eyes. He sobers quickly and launches into a brief description of the wand Harry is holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This wand is eleven inches, made of Holly, and has a phoenix feather core. It is curious, though. I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix who’s tailfeather resides in your wand gave another feather. Just</span>
  <em>
    <span> one</span>
  </em>
  <span> other,” Ollivander pauses, “It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave you that scar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who owned that wand?” Harry asks, leaning forward slightly. Hoping to finally learn the truth about his parents’ deaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not speak his name.” Ollivander replies quickly, in a hushed tone, dashing Harry’s hopes. “As I told you before, the wand chooses the wizard. It can be attributed to magical compatibility, yes, but there are some who believe that there are, on occasion, deeper, unknown reasons for a wand’s choosing. I believe that this is one of those occasions, Harry. It is just too much of a coincidence otherwise.” Ollivander pauses, carefully contemplating his next words. “I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you, Harry Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ollivander’s words hang ominously in the air, making Harry shiver. After a brief moment Ollivander walks slowly over to the counter, beckoning Harry toward him. When Harry reaches the counter he hands his wand to Ollivander to be placed back in it’s box for travel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The price is seven galleons, Mr. Potter.” Ollivander says. Harry digs around in his newly acquired messenger bag and pulls out the bottomless bag he had bought from the Goblins at Gringotts earlier in the day. He recalls what Griphook had explained to him about wizard currency and counts out the correct number of galleons. He hands the money to Ollivander and receives his wand in exchange for the coins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I can’t wait to see what you will achieve with that wand, Harry. Remember what I said. I believe that you will do great things. Don’t let other wizards tell you otherwise.” Ollivander expresses to Harry, insistent and intense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Harry replies, thankful for the older man’s words. The chiming of the bell situated at the shop’s entrance alerts Harry to the fact that they are no longer alone. The intensity that seems to crackle energetically in the air dissipates quickly and Harry turns around as he recognizes Hagrid’s lumbering gait. He catches a glimpse of something shiny -What can he say, it’s like his brain is hardwired to find shiny things- but it’s gone, tucked safely into one of the many pockets in Hagrid’s coat, before he can even begin to figure out what the object could be.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did ya get yur wand, Harry?” Hagrid asks, not having seen the transaction that had occurred minutes before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Harry gingerly takes his wand out of its box and holds it up for Hagrid to see, “The whole process really is quite amazing, actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, isn’t it.” Hagrid pauses, eyes misty and far-away, before giving the wand one last look. He lets his gaze wander, briefly surveying the shop, taking in the destruction. “I assume he wasn’t too much trouble?” Hagrid chuckles, obviously amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything went wonderfully. He is a fine young man.” Ollivander replies, a fond smile present on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is that, isn’t he. We better be off, Harry. We ‘ave one more stop b’fore I take ya home.” The half-giant places his hand on Harry’s shoulder, once again missing the flinch this gesture elicits from the boy. Harry thanks Ollivander and shoots him one last goodbye as he is led out of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid leads Harry past the many shops in the alley before stopping in front of a pet shop: Eeylops Owl Emporium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid, why are we here?” Harry asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re ‘ere to pick a present for ya. I would ‘ave chosen it meself, but I figured you would like ta pick out your own pet.” Hagrid replies with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't have to do that Hagrid, taking me out today was enough.” Harry says quickly, not wanting any money to be spent on him. Getting away from the Dursleys, no matter how temporary, is good enough for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's no trouble, Harry. Now, in you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry enters the shop, he is overloaded by the sights and sounds in the building. There are cages lining every surface of the room. On the rafters, nests can be seen, with birds peeking over the side. The next thing Harry notices is the pulling sensation that settles in his chest. He follows, not really acknowledging anything else going on around him, almost as if in a trance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows the tugging to the back of the shop. Tucked away in the top corner, all by herself (not that Harry knows how he can tell that she’s a she) is a beautiful snowy owl. Black spots occasionally dot her shiny, white feathers and her amber eyes seem to glow, containing an intelligence and awareness not found in typical animals. He can immediately tell she is important to him. Harry reaches out for her, keeping his eyes locked on hers, jumping when he hears someone yell out, “NO! Don't touch h-”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice suddenly cuts off when the owl flies to Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling his hair. Harry gives a small chuckle (it was NOT a giggle) as she nips his ear softly. “Hello beautiful.” Harry says, reaching up to pet the owl, ignoring everything else going on around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch!” Harry calls when his new companion suddenly leans forward and nips his finger hard enough to draw blood. When the blood enters her mouth, there is a bright flash of light and something clicks into place. He suddenly feels emotions that he knows aren't his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, little Master,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” a soft voice says in his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry for the pain I’ve just caused.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She bonded with you.” the voice from earlier says in obvious awe. Harry starts, having forgotten where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She what?” Harry asks, still a little shocked by the fact that the snowy owl on his shoulder can talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She bonded with you, she's your familiar. Most don't bond with their owner so quickly.” The lady, who Harry has now determined is the shopkeeper, states, obviously still in awe if her voice and face have anything to say about the matter.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why she spoke to me?” Harry questions, with an adorable little head tilt. He turns to his new friend, ‘I really need to think of a name’, “is that why you spoke to me?” She bobs her head in reply, confirming Harry's question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She spoke to you?” the shopkeeper asks incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just said that, didn’t I.” Harry says frustrated and without thinking. When he realises what he says, his eyes widen, thinking he’ll be punished. However, the shopkeeper doesn’t seem to hear what he said, still stunned from his earlier comment. ‘This obviously doesn't happen very often if she is so stunned. I’ll need to ask Draco about this or maybe I can find a book on it.’ Harry thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is yer choice for yer pet, Harry?” Hagrid asks with a smile. ‘How does his face not hurt from smiling that much?’ Harry wonders, before shaking his head, ridding himself of those thoughts, when he realises what Hagrid said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Harry says forcefully, the word pet coming out as if it is an insult to his person. He feels a wave of pride and gratitude from the new ball of emotions he feels in his chest, he assumes it's from his new companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O’course she is!” Hagrid replies with a bigger smile than before and what seems to be pride in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ll just collect her cage and you can pick the food and anything else you may want for her.” The shop lady says, as if she has just realized that she has a job to do. She walks off behind the front counter and into the doorway, returning with a large cage and setting it by the register. Harry picks up the food, treats and two food bowls, bringing them to the counter. “That will be 4 galleons and 7 sickles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would have been more, some of the animals alone cost about 15 galleons.” Harry says, surprised, as Hagrid digs out the correct amount.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't make customers pay for a familiar. They are meant to be your companion and they are very rare. Most witches and wizards don't bond with them immediately.” the shopkeeper says kindly, accepting the coins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you try to stop me from touching her?” Harry inquires as Hagrid collects the purchases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She usually attacks anyone who goes near her. You are the first person she’s let come close to her, let alone pet her. I was shocked when she flew to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Thank you, have a nice day.” Harry says, turning and following Hagrid out of the shop, hearing a “you too” called as he walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’re you goin’ to name ‘er?” Hagrid asks, a curious lilt in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure yet. I'll decide by tomorrow.” Harry says, after stopping to think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid had dropped Harry off at the Leaky Cauldron for the night, telling him he would pick him up at 9:30 to bring him to the train station on September 1st. Harry spent his time reading all of the books he had purchased that day, finding the name Hedwig in one of them, which is what he named his new familiar and writing Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his final day, Harry finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, exhausted from the sheer amount of knowledge contained in each book. Harry’s final thought before falling asleep was this, ‘The Dursleys can’t control me anymore, and I am not going to let my life from now on be anything less than extraordinary.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hey guys, we started having very brief point of view changes in the last chapter. We didn't indicate them because they are so brief and it's usually noticeable by the wording. If it's not clear enough, let us know and we will start pointing out the changes. Thank you for reading.<br/>Raven_Grey1469</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts: ‘Blah. Blah. Blah.”<br/>Flashback: Blah. Blah. Blah. ( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)<br/>Hedwig: “Blah. Blah. Blah.”<br/>Parseltongue: {Blah. Blah. Blah.}<br/>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who has commented on our story. As usual comments and input are welcome and we ask you to do us a favor and  point out any blatantly obvious mistakes.  All of the encouragement we have been receiving is absolutely amazing and much appreciated. Soooo now, on with the story!<br/>Raven_Grey1469</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 7</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry finds himself swept up in the hustle and bustle of the train station. He’s been abandoned by Hagrid… again. He is seriously starting to lose his patience. “I am eleven years old, how the bloody hell am I supposed to know my way around a train platform?” Harry mutters under his breath. He isn’t angry with the half-giant, not really. It’s not his fault that Albus Dumbledore, the man Hagrid is hopelessly devoted to, seems to </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> being the direct cause of child endangerment. Furthermore, as far as Harry is aware, Platform 9 ¾ doesn’t exist. His previously dispelled doubts about all of this being one big cosmic joke are starting to reappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looks down at his cracked watch. It’s 10:00 and he’s supposed to meet Draco and his family on the platform in fifteen minutes. He’s about to go up to one of the station guards, no doubt to make a complete ass of himself, when he spots a familiar platinum blonde striding confidently toward him. ‘Like my very own knight in shining armor.’ Harry resists the urge to laugh, deciding against looking like a maniac in public… This time. Draco’s eyes meet his, and he feels the relief wash over him in waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are! When you didn’t show up on time we were worried. I figured that you must have had to come through the muggle way so I convinced mother and father to let me come out and look for you.” Draco pauses for a moment to look around, “And where is the half-breed? There’s no way you would have found the platform on your own. Absolutely ridiculous.” Draco shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Late?’ Harry questions to himself, ‘When I’d checked last I had fifteen minutes.’ Harry looks back down at his cracked, and now apparently broken, watch. He looks back up to meet Draco’s eyes once more, “ Well thank you for coming to get me, Draco. We should go before your mother and father start to worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Follow me.” Draco turns abruptly, expecting Harry to meet his stride. They walk side-by-side until they reach a brick column sitting in between platforms nine and ten. Draco glances as Harry expectantly, but Harry can see his expression change from expectant to exasperated when he realizes, “I keep on forgetting that you were raised by muggles.” The blonde rolls his eyes and begins to explain to Harry how to get onto the platform. “All you have to do is clear your mind, and walk directly at the column. I recommend a brisk walk, personally. It can be a bit nerve wracking the first few times.” Draco then proceeds to demonstrate. He walks toward the column, but when he reaches it, instead of running into the column’s hard, brick surface, he passes right through it. Harry’s eyes widen and he gulps, feeling his nerves spike. He gets ahold of himself and does exactly what Draco told him to do, closing his eyes at the last moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reopens his eyes Harry is met with a smiling Draco Malfoy standing in front of his parents. Lucius nods at Harry in acknowledgement while Narcissa smiles warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looks at his surroundings in awe. Right above the entrance, a sign sits, reading “Platform 9 ¾” and right below it a clock reads 10:45. In front of Harry is a big, scarlet train, with a sign reading “Hogwarts Express.” As he continues to look around, he notices families coming out of the fireplaces that are placed along one wall, he assumes that they’re using the floo network he had read about last night. There are hundreds of people on the platform. Children are running around, animals following them, while parents watch fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Harry.” Narcissa greets Harry when he seems to be done with his perusal, “is there any reason you're late?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid brought me here and left, mentioning something about Dumbledore, after handing me my ticket,” Harry answers. “I wasn't even aware I was late until Draco found me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cant believe Dumbledore would allow a child to be left alone on a busy train platform on their own, in the muggle world no less!” Narcissa states, obviously peeved. “I'll definitely be speaking to him about this!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt warmth spread in his chest. He enjoyed the fact that someone cares about his well being. Even if he isn’t exactly sure why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group hears the train whistle, indicating it is time to board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay boys, it looks like it’s time to go.” Narcissa says, leading the boys toward one of the train doors, while simultaneously making sure they have everything they need. Narcissa hugs Draco firmly and affectionately, turning to Harry afterwards and looking at him tentatively. She makes her decision and reaches out to ruffle Harry’s hair affectionately. This time, Harry doesn’t flinch. In fact, he welcomes the touch, even leaning into it a bit, wondering how things would have been different had his parents been alive. Narcissa smiles at the boys and bids them one last farewell before turning and walking back toward the series of fireplaces, presumably to floo back to her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius helps the boys bring their trunks to the back of the train. It is an unspoken rule that the last compartment is the Slytherin car. And since Draco is absolutely sure he’ll be sorted into Slytherin, that makes it his car too. He places the trunks on the overhead racks and turns to Draco, placing his hand firmly on his son’s shoulder and looking him in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Behave yourself, Draco and write to me after the sorting ceremony,” he then turns to Harry. “That goes for you too, Harry. And make sure to enjoy your time at Hogwarts. It really is an extraordinary experience.” Turning back to Draco, he squeezes his shoulder and walks out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco sit down and talk until the train leaves the station. Right before the train pulls out, there is a commotion on the platform. Turning to the window, Harry sees a large family full of redheads come through the barrier. They seem to be in a hurry, not that it's really a surprise considering the train leaves in two minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are they here so late?” Harry asks, confused. They obviously have been there before because they had three older teenagers with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are the Weaselys; Blood traitors, the lot of them.” Draco informs Harry, a bit of scorn present in his voice. Harry has heard of the term, having seen it repeatedly in the book on ancient wizarding bloodlines Lucius had picked out for him a few weeks before. Harry tells Draco as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you should know that blood traitors are some of the worst kinds of wizards.” Draco says this confidently, probably having heard it his entire life. It briefly reminds him of the phrase the Dursely’s had pounded into his head since day one. ‘No such thing as magic, my arse.’ Harry snorts at the thought and then continues his conversation with Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. The whole thing seems a bit silly. I understand wanting to keep your blood pure, but there is a point where it could get to be ridiculous. Don’t you think?” Harry replies to Draco, brows furrowed in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Draco puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders, turning Harry to face him, “You weren’t born in this world, so I get why you wouldn’t understand this. But there is a lot more to blood purity than a simple title. It affects the quality of a wizard’s magic, among other things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? What other things does it affect?” Harry’s interest is piqued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain it to you another time,” Draco drops his hands from Harry’s shoulders. He then turns to address the others in the car with them. Harry hadn’t even noticed that they weren’t alone. He feels out of place when Draco begins to greet everyone by name. Harry starts to feel uncomfortable, there were so many people in such a small space. The two larger boys were not helping either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, this is Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Everybody just calls them Crabbe and Goyle though. Guys, this is Harry Potter.” Draco introduces everyone seated in the Slytherin car, gesturing to each person when he says their name. Harry realizes everyone in the group has a dark shimmer around them, Dracos being the darkest and Theo’s being the closest to his own silver gray color.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gives a shy wave to the assembled group. He then turns to the two larger boys, “What would you guys prefer to be called?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whichever you want, we aren't picky.” Vincent answered for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turns when he hears a soft voice call, “I prefer Theo.” Most likely wanting to speak up while the question is being asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could tell that Theo and the boy, Blaise, sitting next to him have been friends for a while, possibly their whole lives. Theo seems to be closer to Blaise, while Crabbe and Goyle seem like a close pair as well. Pansy seems to stare at Draco with admiration, which makes Harry upset for some reason. ‘Not to be territorial or anything but… Mine. Wait. Where did that even come from?’ Harry decides to ignore it, because that’s obviously the healthy way to deal with things. Yeah, okay, maybe not. But he’d prefer if he wasn’t called out on his bullshit just yet. Let him revel in his blissful ignorance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay in the compartment for a while, Draco talking with his friends, while Harry just observes. He starts a conversation with Theo when he realizes that he hasn’t joined in with everyone else. While they talk, Harry notices that Theo seems to jump at loud noises and flinch away from sudden movements, just like Harry does. He comes to the conclusion that he must be facing abuse, likely from someone in his home, like Harry, himself, has been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had finally realized that what was happening to him was abuse at the tender age of ten. He remembers reading about it in one of the books from the public library. The library was one of Harry's escapes, along with a small dojo he stumbled on while heading to the aforementioned location. He figures that he loved the library so much because it was the only place in existence that Dudley would never follow him to. Dudley was persistent in his taunting of Harry, yes, but books? Hell no. Harry has doubts as to whether his cousin even knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to read. Harry realizes that he’s gone off on a tangent… again. He refocuses his brain quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to the excessive amount of time he had spent in the library, Harry is a bit of a bookworm. He would risk getting into trouble just to take Dudley’s books, not that they were ever read by him anyway. Even before he started going to the library, he would spend hours lost in the pages, letting his thoughts run wild, a welcome escape from the terrors of Privet Drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had eventually told his teacher about how he was being treated in his home; That he was being abused. The sweet young woman, who had just taken a job at Harry’s school, called the proper authorities. Because of her recent transfer, she had no preconceptions on Harry’s character. Those preconceptions include, but are not limited to, Harry’s reputation as a “delinquent” and his so-called tendency to “harm himself”. Harry never did understand the latter. Broken bones and handprint shaped bruises simply cannot be explained away with a simple, “He harmed himself”. However, like all of the times before  - Not that Harry knew there were other incidentes - the inspectors were sent away without a proper investigation. And, strangely enough, the teacher that reported the issue had always been fired within a week's time. As Harry’s thoughts continue to spiral, he doesn’t notice Draco calling his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stops mid-sentence when he begins to feel uneasy, for no apparent reason, he might add. His face falls when he turns to his left, where Harry is sitting, and notices that he seems to be staring, unseeingly, at the wall across from him. His intense staring unnerves Draco. It seems as if he were staring </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> the wall, almost as though it isn’t there at all. He is immediately worried for him. He has noticed how Harry flinches when someone reaches for him too quickly, how he shies away from bigger people(specifically men), how he jumps when touched unexpectedly, and how he startles at any loud noises. His mother had told him to watch out for Harry, and to be careful about how he acts around him, briefly mentioning how Draco acts around Theo. When he had asked why, he received the same response that he had gotten when he asked about Theo many years previous, “That's his business Draco, he’ll tell you when he's ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” Draco calls softly, noticing how everyone in the compartment gets quiet when he calls his companions name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gets no response he calls again, slightly louder. When he once again gets no response, he reaches for Harry and yells his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” Harry was brought out of his thoughts with a flinch as his arm was grabbed and his name was yelled. However, his initial panic at the touch quickly subsides as he realizes that it’s Draco who is currently holding his arm. He is flooded with a sense of relief as he turns to Draco, who has a worried look maring his otherwise elegant features. “Are you okay, I called your name a few times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gives a weak smile as he replies, “Yeah, I'm fine. Just... lost in thought. Did you need something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco doesn’t look convinced, a gut feeling telling him that Harry was decidedly NOT fine, but he drops the subject nonetheless. “No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stares, wide-eyed, at Draco. ‘He wanted to make sure I was okay. No one has ever cared enough to ask me that before.’ Harry feels gratitude flood through his body. For once, he feels like he belongs, like he’s finally found a place where he can be himself without the lingering threat of pain or punishment. He smiles wide at the blonde sitting next to him and replies, “Thank you. You know, for caring. I don’t think you understand how much that means to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco merely smiles back and softly says, “Of course I care, dimwit. You’re my friend. You’re stuck with me now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise pipes in with a jovial, “Good luck. You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea what you’re getting into, mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that comment, Draco sends a withering glare in Blaise’s direction, instilling fear in the boy. When Draco is finished with his glaring, he cracks a smile, chuckling at the comment, betraying his true amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry says, sending a small smirk of amusement in Draco’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After this exchange, Harry pulls out the book about magical powers and abilities he had purchased in Flourish and Blotts during his first visit. It is the only one he hasn't read yet, having read his books in order of importance, starting with his school books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chapter 3: Aura Sight</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some wizards are born with the ability of </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Aura Sight</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. Although, it is rare. The ability does not run in families, which in and of itself is odd in the wizarding world. Aura sight is usually associated with those who possess a stronger magical ability. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are multiple types of auras which are defined by the aura’s color:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>White Auras</span><span> -  Wizards with this color aura find that their magic is more compatible with light magic. This means that it is easier for them to perform these particular spells and, subsequently, have a harder time performing darker spells.</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<span>Black Auras</span><span> - This color aura means that the wizard in question is more attuned to dark magic. (Keep in mind that this book is written based on the theory of magical intention, as opposed to dark magic being inherently “evil” and corrupting.) Much like those with white color auras, people with black auras will have a difficult time with lighter spells.</span>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<span>Grey Auras</span><span> - Wizards with this color aura are quite rare in the wizarding world and tend to be more powerful due to the simple fact that they can easily use both light and dark magic. Their magic is more flexible and elastic, allowing them to push boundaries and grasp both sides of the magical scale easily. This type of core is usually seen in wixen who are survivors of trauma or who have been in situations where adaptability is of key importance.Their magic is preparing them for their best chance at survival by enabling the magic user to use both light and dark magic with ease.</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magical auras are emitted by creatures of magic: Wizards and magical creatures. The fact that magical auras can adapt and change up until the age of 15 is not commonly known. This change usually occurs in early childhood. Wixen are born with a “blank slate” so to speak. This means that a witch or wizard’s magical aura is not predetermined. Their magic adapts and changes based on their circumstances. The magical aura seen in the mother and father of a magical child can also affect the child’s own magical affiliation. Due to this, types of magical auras tend to run in families, though it is NOT genetic. This is why Muggleborns, or those raised in the Muggle World, are unpredictable when it comes to determining whether or not their magical core will be light or dark. However, it is to be noted that statistically, these wixen are more likely to possess a white or grey aura(Types of auras ref. to top of page). These auras are detectable in both the living and the dead, which explains why auras are emitted by wands. The auras present on magical creatures match the same scheme of colors with a slight change in what those colors mean. Usually, magical creatures do not have the ability to perform magic so the aura is colored based on how the creature originally came into existence(through dark magic or light magic). Creatures with grey auras were born out of both light and dark magic and are much rarer than the others. However, creatures such as house elves, which can use magic, follow the same rules as wizard auras. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is to be said that dark magic is more volatile than light magic. Dark magic is fueled by emotions, meaning the wizard is more likely to be able to use wandless or wordless magic. These wizards will also have more incidents with accidental magic, these instances usually spanning from the ages 2-12 (As opposed to those whose magic leans toward light magic. Their accidental magic usually spans from the ages 4-11). They also may have some difficulty with incantations and spells, and there are some who are completely unable to use wands to cast magic, although this deformation is extremely rare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Light magic is more easily controlled through incantations and movements, making it harder to learn wandless and wordless magic. These two magical methods CAN be learned by those with white auras, however, in order to be successful, disciplined study and concentration are needed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those who possess a grey aura dabble in both types of magical practices. Both of these techniques are easier by nature. However, it is not to be said that learning these techniques comes as a natural ability. The learning process still requires discipline and study, despite a natural inclination for both light and dark magic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This ability cannot be learned or replicated with an enchanted object or spell, which is what makes it so unique. However, the ability is not without its drawbacks. Those who have aura sight are constantly bombarded with the light emitted by the auras of the Wizards around them, usually causing stress and anxiety. But, the ability can be controlled with practice. This control usually occurs for the first time by accident, the result of high stress situations and/or emotional distress.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As it is, there is no concrete evidence as to where this ability began. However, it is speculated that the ability was possessed by the founders: Merlin and Morgana Lefay (the ability is said to have been more prominent in Lefay).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry reads, he becomes more and more sure that he possesses this ability. He wonders if he will meet someone else with this ability at Hogwarts. But he has his doubts. If this particular ability is as rare as it sounds, it is unlikely he will find another like him in his lifetime. Although, he does wonder about the man who sold him his wand, Olivander. The way he decides which wand goes to which wizard seems nearly impossible, unless he has the ability of aura site. Harry dismisses the thought and continues reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chapter 4: Parseltongue </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, or the ability to speak to serpents, does run in families, unlike the ability of aura sight</span>
  </em>
  <span>(Ref. Chp3). </span>
  <em>
    <span>The parseltongue ability is said to come directly from Salazar Slytherin himself and runs strongly in his bloodline. There are other bloodlines with the ability, however the power is not as common in descendants from these families. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How far this ability spans is unknown. It is theorized that a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Parselmouth</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> that is powerful enough would be able to speak to Dragons. This theory comes from drawings from the time of Salazar Slytherin where he is depicted in front of a dragon (species believed to be Hungarian Horntail). His mouth is open, as if he is speaking, and he is holding out a hand to the dragon. The dragon, itself, seems to be docile and listening to Slytherin. It is to be noted that this behavior is NOT common for this species, which is typically known for its explosive aggression. However, there has not been another recorded case of a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Parselmouth</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> with such power since.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>The ability to speak to serpents is extremely rare. There are few recognized </span></em><em><span>Parselmouths</span></em><em><span> in existence. Salazar Slytherin being the most well-known. However, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named also possesses the ability, which is largely responsible for the ability’s unfavorable reputation. Personally, I do not believe this. As a scientist I do not have a large enough sample size to come to this conclusion. What I can conclude, however, is that most </span></em><em><span>Parseltoungues</span></em> <span>are</span><em><span> sorted into Slytherin house. It is to be noted that this ability, like </span></em><em><span>aura sight</span></em><em><span>, cannot be learned, transferred, or replicated using enchantment. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry takes a moment to compose his thoughts. ‘I once found a snake in my Aunt’s garden. I spoke to it, hoping to vent my frustration to something that wouldn’t truly understand what I was saying, but I clearly remember the snake speaking back to me. I thought it was just my imagination, having been five years old at the time, but what if I wasn't.’ Harry also recalls a particularly nasty incident at the Zoo where a python escaped from captivity. (He also recalls the whipping he got because of that incident.) Harry remembers asking it about its parents, to which the python answered by turning its head to point out the “Bred In Captivity” sign on the wall beside the exhibit. He remembers feeling sorry for the snake. He could relate to the snake’s situation, having never met his parents, himself. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>In all honesty, Harry was too busy being amused at his cousin being stuck in the python habitat to have actually registered that the python had replied to him. But, now that he reflects on that day, he comes to the conclusion that the snake had hissed a quick, "Thanks" of gratitude before slithering away. 'I wonder what family I could be related to? The book said the Parseltongue ability runs in families, so there must be a connection somewhere. Maybe I could find something in the book I have on wizard bloodlines.' As Harry is playing around with the idea, Draco turns and whispers something in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can go find an unoccupied compartment if you'd like. You don't really seem to be enjoying the company, and I've shown face enough for one day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would be great, actually." Harry replies, startled that Draco had noticed, but not exactly surprised. Yes, he knows that statement is a contradiction, and no, he cannot explain it either, thank you very much. But, who is he to question it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Harry say their goodbyes, Harry focusing mostly on Theo. The attention seems to surprise him. 'Another thing we have in common.' Harry notes. Just before they depart, Pansy Parkinson takes hold of Draco's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I will see you later, right?" She purrs Draco's name and even goes as far as fluttering her eyelashes at him. Harry would say it was cute, but it wasn't. Not to him at least, and certainly not to Draco, who seems highly uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, yeah. I guess." Draco pulls his arm from Pansy's grasp and swiftly takes his leave. Harry takes a moment to glare at Pansy, for reasons unknown to him. He then follows Draco, thoroughly relieved at the absence of people. Well, except Draco. He's the exception to Harry's cardinal rule: People are annoying, avoid them at all cost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys have a hard time finding an empty compartment, but finally find one, slipping inside and slumping into the seats. Draco sits across from Harry and they lock eyes for a moment. Harry begins to chuckle (Again, it is NOT a giggle. Because if Harry Potter is anything, it is dignified). Draco quickly joins in, and their quiet laughter quickly morphs into manic cackling, which can probably be heard all the way back in their previous compartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you believe Pansy?" Draco stutters through his laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean… What was she trying to do? Bloody hell." Harry hunches over, still laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. That was ridiculous. And uncomfortable." Draco ceases his laughing and closes his eyes, sighing with a faint smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a beat of silence before a portly woman wearing an obscene amount of orange comes by their compartment with a cart full of various sweets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything from the trolly, dears?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Harry’s eyes meet in silent communication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” They say in unison, grinning like mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman asks the boys what they would like and Harry immediately replies, “Chocolate.” He gives no indication as to his preference, whether that be because of his ignorance to the magical world or that he simply has no preference, no one will ever know. That’s a lie. He has no preference. Chocolate is chocolate, no matter what form it’s in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco shoots him an annoyed look that is tinted with an underlying fondness toward his companion. He proceeds to ask for a pack of Liquorice Wands, two Cauldron Cakes, two chocolate frogs, a large box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, and a pack of Sugar Quills. Once the boys are given their sweets they pay up, the amount totaling to two Galleons (a majority of which was spent on Harry’s chocolate. He knows he has a problem, but come on it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>chocolate</span>
  </em>
  <span>). And before you ask, yes, they know that they’re being ridiculous, but it’s better for every party involved if the issue is ignored and forgotten. Let them live their lives, even if it does involve an unhealthy amount of candy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry opens one of the chocolate frogs, he notices a small card in the bottom of the packaging. He has no idea what it is, exactly, but is immediately drawn to it because, well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>shiny. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anyway, after a close call with his chocolate frog, which had apparently decided that frogs could fly (They can’t by the way. In case you were wondering. Harry told the chocolate frog as much), he ate his obviously suicidal candy, putting it out of its misery. When he finishes he removes the card from the packaging, turning it this way and that. His eyes are wide as the glossy card shines in the sunlight. He finally realizes that there is actually something on the card, meaning that it has a specific purpose, other than thoroughly distracting Harry, of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t just stare at it, who did you get?” Draco’s voice breaks him out of his trance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He responds eloquently, in true Harry Potter fashion, “Um, who did I get?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, you’re strange.” Draco says this fondly. “The person on your card, who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hold on,” Harry flips the card over and finds a small information sheet on the back, “Albus Dumbledore.” Harry frowns. ‘Who in their right mind would name their child Albus. Are they asking for their child to be bullied?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you got him,” Draco sighs and rolls his eyes, “I swear that nine out of ten chocolate frog cards are him. Bet you he pays off the company.” Draco laughs at the joke, but Harry isn’t so sure if the statement is really that far off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. The man seems to control my entire life. I don’t think I’d put it past him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good, you’re learning. We’ll make a Slytherin out of you yet, Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re making me sound like an untrained puppy, Malfoy. I’m not sure if I like the insinuation.” Harry quips back at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you're small and cute. I think “puppy” is the best way to describe you.” Draco says, a teasing lilt to his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blushes (he will forever deny that he gave a small squeak to Draco’s teasing comment) and quickly looks back at the card in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” A young girl with bushy brown hair opens the door to their compartment, leaning in slightly, “Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville’s lost one.” The girl rolls her eyes in a way that makes Harry believe that she’s used to being the smartest person in the room. Her voice is bossy and has a haughty quality, as if she thinks she is better than the people surrounding her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we haven’t.” Draco replies to the girl, obviously annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic.” Another eye roll, “I don’t suppose you’d want to help me find it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost it, so it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem. Not ours.” Draco is bored with the conversation, Harry can hear it in his voice. When he learned how to read Draco based on his voice, Harry has no idea. But it will obviously come in handy. Case and point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we see it, we’ll let you know. What’s your name? So I know who to ask for if we find it.” Harry tries to cover up his friend's rudeness, not intending to actually help. Draco is right. The toad is Neville’s problem, and if he managed to lose it, on a bloody train no less, then he probably shouldn’t have a pet in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione Granger.” The girl, Hermione, holds out her hand to Harry, deliberately ignoring Draco. “And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter. And the one who’s sulking in the corner is Draco Malfoy.” Draco glares at Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco mutters in response to Harry’s comment, “I’m not sulking, I’m brooding. It’s completely different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… anyway, I should keep looking. Thank you Harry.” She responds, smiling warmly at Harry. She then turns to Draco and addresses him curtly, “Draco.” Hermione leaves the compartment, slamming the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?” Draco asks, annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what? Respond politely? I figured that having as many friends as I can would be an advantage. I can’t do that if I alienate myself to every other person who crosses my path.” Harry rants off to Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a brief pause in conversation. “As much as it pains me to say this, Potter… You’re right.” Draco sighs in defeat. Harry looks down at his chocolate frog card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, he's gone!” Harry exclaims, quickly changing the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They leave the photo sometimes, they get bored you know.” Draco says, as if it's the most normal thing in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he got bored.” Harry quips back sarcastically. “Do all pictures in the Wizarding world move?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the portraits do too. Of course, they make still ones, but the ones that move are preferred. Especially for the pureblood families. Your parents should have had one commissioned when they were married.” Draco explains patiently, genuinely wanting to help his friend understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Harry asks hopefully. “Maybe, I'll get to meet them.” He says quietly, sadness etched on his face. He’s always had the images of two people in his head. He usually sees these images in his dreams, despite the fact that he’s never met them. He assumes they are his parents. Soft, blood red hair, kind face and green eyes: His mother. His father has darker, messy hair, hazel eyes and glasses. Oh, he knows he could be wrong, but when he thinks of his parents, that's what comes to mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gives a small hum of agreement, “They should be in Potter Manor or the Potter Family Vault. It's a tradition to get a portrait commissioned after the couple gets married and for it to be placed in the ancestral home.” Draco finishes, once again educating his ignorant friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Draco. I don't think many people would put this much effort into helping someone they've just met.” Harry says, with as much sincerity as he can muster, grateful for the small amount of information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's no problem, Harry. You're my friend, and Malfoys take care of their own.” Draco responds with a warm smile, settling down with his book, content to read and be in the presence of his friend for the remainder of the ride.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hey all! For anyone who doesn't know a "wixen" is "n. pl. Magical people. Wixen is a gender neutral alternative to witches or wizards." Basically it's just another word to use. The singular form is "wix". I did originally read this word in another fanfiction. I don't know the author but thank you for adding this to your story. </p><p>https://fanlore.org/wiki/Wix#:~:text=Urban%20Dictionary%20has%20this%20definition,alternative%20to%20witches%20or%20wizards.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Chapter 8</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride is spent making small conversation, broken by the quick announcement that the train would be arriving in Hogsmeade in 10 minutes. Harry leaves the compartment to change. He doesn’t want Draco to see the scars and still healing wounds, courtesy of his uncle, that scatter his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returns, Draco has changed and is petting his owl, Loki, who is perched on his knee. Hedwig, who had chosen to stay in the compartment during the ride, just like Loki, is perched on Draco’s shoulder, seemingly comfortable there. As he opens the door, she flies to him, greeting him with an affectionate nip and a soft, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Hatchling.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” (He had asked her to not call him “Little Master”, hence the new title). Harry reaches up, giving her a small pat on her head, sitting down to wait for the train to come to a stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train gives a small jerk as it comes to a stop at Hogsmeade station. Draco and Harry exit the train and meet with Draco's friends on the mostly empty platform, having waited for the train to clear out before leaving the compartment. Draco sends Loki off to the owlery. Harry is trying to do the same but Hedwig refuses, with an indignant</span>
  <span>, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought you said that I wasn’t a </span>
  </em>
  <span>pet</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Hatchling. If that is true, then you will</span>
  </em>
  <span> not </span>
  <em>
    <span>be sending me to that… </span>
  </em>
  <span>place</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in response, of course he had to be destined for the sassy and prideful familiar. And as much as he hates to admit it, their personalities </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>fit. Harry’s wit (he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be calling it sass) matching well with Hedwig’s.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Firs’ years, over here! Firs’ years!” Hagrid calls, holding a lamp over his head. Harry follows the group toward the giant. “Alright there, Harry?” Hagrid asks as he notices Harry in the small group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gives a small smile and nod in return, not wishing to draw too much attention to himself. Still, Hagrid gives Harry’s little group a once over, narrowing his eyes in disapproval. He begins to say something, but must think better of it. Once the platform is empty, except for the group of 11 year olds, he turns and proceeds to lead the large group down a slippery slope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After travelling a bit, Hagrid calls over his shoulder, “Yeh'll be gettin’ yer firs’ look at Hogwarts. Right o’vr this hill ‘ere.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As one, which was a little creepy if Harry was being honest, the first years raise their heads, letting out gasps at the magnificent structure that sits on the top of a rocky cliff. Pointed, stone towers stand proudly against the night sky. The monotony of the dull coloured stone is broken by the occasional light from one of the many windows situated throughout the structure. Directly below the castle, the gentle waves of the lake glisten in the light of the moon, the calm water occasionally disturbed by a small splash. Although the cause of the disturbances is unconfirmed, Harry theorizes that it may have been caused by the large squid that was said to live in the lake. He has heard about the squid from Draco, who had stated that the squid can sometimes be seen from the slytherin common rooms, which are located in the dungeons underneath the lake itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the brief pause, which was taken to admire the castle, they proceed down the hill, coming to a stop at the edge of the lake. It is lined with boats bobbing in the soft waves that are elegantly kissing the shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more’n four to a boat!” Hagrid announces, climbing into a boat in the middle of the small fleet. Harry and Draco climb into one and are quickly joined by Blaise and Theo. Hedwig decides to fly over the lake, leaving with a parting nip on his ear. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and another girl, he assumes Pansy knows her because they start talking, have taken the boat to the right of theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone in? Good, FORWARD!” Hagrid shouts, starting the boats into a smooth glide across the lake. Harry leans over and reaches into the lake about halfway through the ride, skimming his hand along the surface of water, with a soft smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco is having a conversation with Blaise when he stops and points toward Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco, noticing his friend’s actions, goes to stop him, but hesitates when he sees the look on his face. Ultimately deciding Harry's safety is more important, he calls Harry's name. When he looks back at him he says, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you need to be careful, you may fall into the lake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine Draco. I won't lean in too far.” Harry responds, looking back at the lake. He has noticed a faint light below the surface and wants to know what it is. As the light comes closer, Harry notices that it is actually a grey magical aura, and a big one at that. He assumes that it belongs to the squid residing in the lake.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to confirm his thoughts, a violet tentacle breaks the water's surface and grabs Harry's hand. Harry hears a startled sound behind him along with a few screams. He however, does not react. Harry has always loved animals, and he knows that they don’t attack without reason. He pets the appendage lovingly, his smile growing. It releases him with a small wave and disappears back into the water. Harry turns back to the small group in the boat with a large smile on his face. As he registers the shock on everyone's face, he gives a delighted giggle(Fine, yes, he’ll admit it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggles</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t make a big deal out of it.), before giving everyone an innocent look, a brief head tilt and a small, “What?” And the puppy eyes, you can’t forget the puppy eyes, they’re his secret weapon, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘what’, Harry! The giant squid just grabbed you, I thought you were going to be pulled in!” Draco exclaims before reaching for Harry. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me see your arm.” Draco says as he fusses over Harry, even if he can't see that well in the dim light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabs Draco’s hands, telling him with a soft smile and an even softer voice, “I'm fine, Draco. He wasn't going to hurt me. See,” he thrusts out his arm, placing Draco’s right hand on, letting him run his hand across it. “I'm fine, no pain, no scratches. Im fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco calms down from the touch and verbal reassurance, before asking Harry for a hug, remembering his mother's warning. When he gets a nod in return, he carefully pulls Harry into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Draco hugs him, Harry has to bite his lip to prevent himself from hissing when Draco’s tight embrace aggravates his still healing injuries. As they break apart, they hear Hagrid call, “Heads down!”, as they come to a small cave. Even while ducking their heads, the vines on the entrance brush along their backs, causing Harry to shiver. When they reach the shore Harry feels a small brush against his skin, a tingle runs along his body. Not knowing its cause, he looks around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That was Hogwarts, Hatchling. She was greeting you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hedwig says after landing on his shoulder and rubbing his cheek in greeting, affection flowing through their bond. They reach a dock and clamber out of the boats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would she do that?” Harry questions, as he starts to climb the stairs, not noticing the strange looks he's getting from his peers (with the exception of Draco, who knows of his bond with Hedwig). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I do not know, Hatchling. I only know she is greeting you because she did the same to me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re welcome, Hatchling.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they reach the top of the stairs Hagrid pounds on a large set of doors three times, causing a loud echo in the night. The doors swing open revealing a stern faced older woman. She is wearing dark green, long sleeved robes with a black, turtleneck sweater underneath. On the neck of the sweater, a circular broach sits. On her head, a black wizard's hat rests, two feathers sticking out from it. Harry gets the same feeling he had gotten from Hagrid. She is definitely familiar, but not enough so for him to recognize her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Evenin’, Professor McGonagall. The firs’ years.” Hagrid presents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here.” the woman, now identified as McGonagall, states. “Young man, that owl needs to go to the owlery where she belongs.” McGonagall says sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, feeling indignation from their bond and anger from himself says, “I don't think so Professor. It says in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts: A History, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that familiars are allowed to follow their bonded owners through the school if they so desire. So, Hedwig has every right to be here,” he pauses and adds “Ma’am” as an afterthought with a definitive nod, a sheepish look creeping on to his face. When he finishes, he can feel the stares of the other students and the pride from Hedwig. McGonagall looks shocked that a student would speak back to her, even if they are correct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, come along children.” the professor says briskly as she turns to the doors. She opens them wider and leads the students into the Entrance Hall. The place is huge. So huge, in fact, that Harry is sure that you could fit the Dursley’s entire house inside it and still have room. Torches line the walls, suits of armour resting between every other torch. The ceiling is too high to make out any features and the grand staircase seems to be made of marble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They follow McGonagall across the worn stone floors, crossing a set of doors where voices can be heard, presumably where the rest of the school resides. Instead of going through the doors, McGonagall leads the students to a chamber off the side of the hall. The students crowd in, the close proximity making Harry panic. He glances around nervously, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to Hogwarts," says Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on a chubby boy’s cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and another boy’s smudged nose. The boy is obviously one of the Weasleys that Harry had seen on platform 9 ¾, his red hair standing out like a sore thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall return when we are ready for you," says Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She finishes and then leaves the chamber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how are students sorted?” Harry asks Draco as they wait for McGonagall to return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, it's kept secret, like a rite of passage. Nobody is supposed to know until it happens.” Draco says. “It's not harmful or anything. Just… secret.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's fair,” Harry shrugs, “do you-” he is rudley cut off by the Weasley boy, the smudge is now gone from his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, what are you doing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You don't want to hang around him, he's a slimy snake. Come hang out with me and my friends.” he then points to the two boys who are hovering behind him. Without waiting for a reply, he grabs Harry's arm harshly, causing Harry to flinch, his panic to rise and Hedwig to take off. He then proceeds to drag him toward the two boys, missing the blond dragon that he has just managed to anger. And, Merlin help anyone who does that. Draco Malfoy’s anger is legendary. Fine, maybe not. It might not be legendary yet, but it should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “WEASLEY! Release him!” Draco says, startling Weasley enough to release Harry’s arm. Draco, having somehow felt Harry’s panic, wraps his arms around him and whispers to him soothingly until he calms. ‘I really need to figure out why I'm feeling what I can only assume are Harry’s emotions.’ Draco thinks as he soothes his trembling friend. When he can no longer feel Harry's panic, he passes him to Blaise and Theo. Turning back to Weasley he shouts, “What is wrong with you, Weasley? He clearly didn't want to go with you, or did the dragging feet and head shake not clue you in. Leave him alone, he wants nothing to do with you! And, furthermore, what the bloody hell gives you the right to address him as if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> him or presume to make his choices for him. To answer, absolutely nothing. So, if you would, kindly BUGGER OFF. ” During the dramatically unfolding scene, nobody notices the ghosts floating in through the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here!?” a transparent man with curly hair and blood adorning his ruffled clothing shouts. Harry knows he is the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin house ghost, having read about him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts: A History</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, sir. Just a misunderstanding.” Draco replies coolly, walking back over to Harry and once again pulling him into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young man, I do-” the baron is cut off by a sharp voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall has returned. She gives an evaluating look toward Harry and Draco, no doubt noticing Draco’s protective hold. She looks away. One by one, the ghosts float away through the opposite wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall tells the first years, "and follow me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry reluctantly pulls away from Draco and files into line with the rest of the first years. Draco stands in front of Harry while Theo and Blaise stand behind him. They walk out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of ornate double doors leading into the Great Hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry staggers as he enters the hall, immediately overwhelmed by the various auras in the vast room. The mix of white, black and the very sparse grey of the hundreds of people in the room hurts Harry's eyes. He gives a small whimper at the pain they cause, drawing Draco and Theo’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry are you okay?” He hears Draco ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn't give a response, more focused on wanting the pain to stop, for it to just turn </span>
  <em>
    <span>off! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly he can't see the bright auras anymore. He’s about to panic when he remembers reading that </span>
  <em>
    <span>aura sight</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be turned “on and off” so to speak (accidently with high emotional responses). He opens his eyes and finally takes in the majesty of the room he is standing in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry has never even imagined something as magnificent as the room he has just walked into. It is lit by thousands upon thousands of candles that are floating in midair over four long tables. Sitting at these tables are the rest of the Hogwarts students. The tables are laid with glittering golden plates and goblets, no doubt in preparation for the upcoming feast. At the front of the hall is another long table where the teachers are sitting. Behind them, banners hang on the wall above their respective table. In the middle, 4 hour glasses filled with colored gems sit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall leads the first years up the aisle located in the middle of the room. Looking up, Harry notices that the ceiling shows the night sky. The picture glitters and shimmers, almost holographic in nature, making the first years “Oo” and “Ah” at the spectacle. Behind him he hears someone whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts: A History</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The enchantment really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> well done. It is hard to believe that there is even a ceiling present, the picture presented making it much more likely that the Great Hall simply opens up to the heavens, a doorway through which one can see great celestial beings in their empyrean domains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looks down again as a four-legged stool is placed in front of the first years. On top of the stool McGonagall places a pointed wizard's hat. This hat is patched and frayed and extremely dirty, speaking to its age. It makes Harry twitch, years of keeping everything spotless making him yearn to clean it. He doesn’t quite know what a hat has to do with the sorting ceremony, but if he has to keep staring at it he may snap and try to clean it in a manic frenzy. He’s even willing to risk looking like a complete lunatic in the process. ‘I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Absolutely A-Okay.’ Harry assures himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds, nothing happens, other than Harry’s increased twitching, of course. Then, the hat moves. A rip near the brim opening wide, forming a mouth and startling the first year students. With that, the hat begins to sing:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But don't judge on what you see,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll eat myself if you can find</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A smarter hat than me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can keep your bowlers black,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your top hats sleek and tall,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I can cap them all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's nothing hidden in your head</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Sorting Hat can't see,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So try me on and I will tell you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where you ought to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You might belong in Gryffindor,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where dwell the brave at heart,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You might belong in Hufflepuff,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where they are just and loyal,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>if you've a ready mind,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where those of wit and learning,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will always find their kind;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or perhaps in Slytherin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll make your real friends,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those cunning folk use any means</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To achieve their ends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So put me on! Don't be afraid!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And don't get in a flap!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're in safe hands (though I have none)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole hall bursts into applause as the hat finishes its song, the first years quickly catching on, following in suit. It bows to each of the four tables and then becomes quiet and still again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That was a lot of buildup for the sorting if all we have to do is try on a hat.’ Harry thinks as he stares at the stool, thoroughly impressed by the piece of magic used to make the object that sat upon it. But then he realizes, ‘Bloody hell, I’m going to have to put that filthy thing on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>head</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ Harry may or may not be having a slight existential crisis at the thought, but he quickly calms down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall now steps forward, holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blonde girl with pigtails basically skips up the steps. When the hat is placed on her head, there is a brief silence. Then, “HUFFLEPUFF!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry jumps at the suddenness, along with the rest of the first years, unsurprisingly shocked by the sudden noise. The sorting continues in alphabetical order by last name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bulstrode, Millicent!” He recognizes her as the girl sitting in the boat with Pansy. “Slytherin!” He mostly tunes out the rest of the sorting until somebody he recognizes is sitting at the stool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crabbe, Vincent!” Crabbe stalks to the stand with a bored look on his face before, “Slytherin!” is called. He then walks to the table the same way he had walked toward the stool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goyle, Gregory!” He walks to the stool and sits, waiting for the hat's decision. “Slytherin!” Goyle does the exact same thing as his friend, almost to a disturbing degree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Granger, Hermione!” Granger sits on the stool and, based on her facial expressions, is heatedly arguing with the hat. She probably doesn’t agree with whatever the hat is telling her. She looks triumphant, seemingly happy when “Gryffindor!” is called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greengrass, Daphne!” the Greengrass name he remembers from the ancient bloodlines book “Slytherin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Longbottom, Neville” Neville shuffles toward the stool, head down and fidgety, he looks as if a strong breeze could knock him over. He sits on the stool for a few minutes before, “Gryffindor!” is called. He then leaves the stool with the hat still on his head, before turning around and returning it to the stool with a blush when he realizes his mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy, Draco” Draco swaggers up to the stool, looking every bit the arrogant pureblood he wishes to portray. The hat has barely touched his head before it is shouting, “Slytherin!” Draco smirks, then slips off of the stool, marching his way toward the Slytherin table, choosing a seat next to Crabbe and Goyle. He makes room for one more person to sit next to him, presumably for Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nott, Theodore!” Theo shyly walks to the stool. He obviously doesn’t like the attention he’s receiving and is visibly relieved when the hat calls “Slytherin!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Parkinson, Pansy” Pansy walks toward the stool as if she owns the place, much like Draco had. She has a small smirk on her face throughout the ordeal, which only seems to grow as “Slytherin!” is called out. She saunters toward the Slytherin tables, immediately latching on to Draco, causing a spike of anger to flow through Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing her Hatchling's discomfort, Hedwig (who had come into the great hall when the doors first opened) flies toward Draco, startling a few people, and pecks at the girl who is hanging on her master’s friend’s(maybe his mate’s?) arm. Pansy begrudgingly moves over, a small frown wrinkling the space between her eyebrows. Harry gives a smile and sends a wave of praise toward Hedwig through their bond, promising her treats when they finally get to the dorms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter, Harry!” Harry freezes as his name is called. He looks over to Draco for reassurance and then proceeds to shake his head, clearing away his anxieties. He keeps his head high, mimicking Draco’s confidence as he walks over to the rickety looking stool. The hat is picked up by McGonagall and she gestures for Harry to sit. Before he turns around, he notices the anticipatory looks on the teacher’s faces. He recognizes Dumbledore immediately. However, there is another who catches his eye. The man is wearing all black, leaning forward in his seat with his eyebrows furrowed. His gaze is intense, making Harry shiver. Harry turns around and is met with over a hundred pairs of eyes staring intently at him. Harry closes his eyes and breathes in and out slowly, feeling his panic rise again. He sits, and the hat is quickly placed upon his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, difficult. Very difficult.” The hat pauses, “ Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There’s talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry decides to test a theory, not knowing if the communication in his mind goes both ways, “Do I get a say in the matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It depends. Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span> to have a say in the matter?” The hat responds cryptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They say responding to a question with another question is a sign of guilt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would I be guilty of, Mr. Potter? I am merely a hat, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure I’ll find something. Everyone is guilty if you dig deep enough. But you still haven’t answered my question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>have not answered </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” There is a pause before Harry replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I do not know enough about the houses to make a guess as to which house I should be placed in. If the question had been whether or not I have a preference, then my answer would have been yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, young Mr. Potter, what is your preference?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slytherin.” Harry says simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slytherin, eh? You could be great, you know. It is all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, there’s no doubt about that. Oh, yes, you belong in Slytherin, Mr. Potter. It takes a large amount of maturity to do what you just did. Most would jump at the chance to choose their house, but you did not. You thought things through and came to a logical conclusion, and for that you better be in…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SLYTHERIN!” The hat yells. Silence. Harry opens his eyes to the shocked faces of his classmates. Then, the whispering begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Potter in Slytherin? It must be a mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world, how is he in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slytherin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the Slytherin table bursts out into applause, standing and whooping at Harry. The rest of the houses join in, albeit with less enthusiasm. Harry stands and grins cockily, knowing now that Slytherin is where he belongs. He walks briskly over to Draco, who pats at the seat he has saved. Harry sits, and the sorting ceremony progresses without incident. Well, almost without incident. Harry fixes his eyes upon the head table once more, noticing a variety of expressions present on the faces of his new teachers. However, the two most shocking expressions are seen on the black clothed man Harry had noticed earlier in the ceremony and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The man in black has sharp facial features and greasy black hair that falls to his shoulders. His gaze is directed at Harry, his eyes piercing through Harry’s very soul, calculating and inquisitive. There is an underlying hint of shock present within his mask of cold aloofness that Harry guesses would be invisible to most. The realization both confuses him and chills him to the bone, making him wonder whether or not he should be packing up his things and making a run for it. However, despite his thought process, he knows that the man means him no harm. There may be an undercurrent of disdain in the man’s otherwise calculating expression, but Harry has an overwhelmingly strong feeling that this disdain will be quickly transformed into affection once they begin getting to know each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Albus Dumbledore’s expression is extraordinarily apparent, almost unnaturally so. Harry is terrified by the barely concealed rage that is so blatantly painted on the man’s features. He’s seen that look before. It’s the look on Vernon Dursley’s face when Harry has done something he disapproves of, which is pretty much anything and everything Harry does. Suffice to say, Harry is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar with this particular look, and he is completely sure that it is a harbinger of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If he wasn’t already wary of Dumbledore, he definitely is now. He is sure that Dumbledore’s expression, at this specific moment, will be burned into his memory permanently. Casting these ruminations aside, Harry looks away from Dumbledore just in time to hear Rondald Weasely’s name being called by Professor McGonogall.      </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weasley, Ronald!” Weasley stumbles up the stairs leading to the stool, a blank, owlish look on his face. ‘What a prick.’ Harry thinks to himself as he recalls what had just occurred in the hallway. “Gryffindor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe his nerve? Honestly.” Draco seethes under his breath so only Harry can hear. Harry nods his head in agreement and tunes back into the sorting ceremony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zabini, Blaise!” Blaise walks up to the stool as if he doesn't have a care in the world, while still managing the confidence and swagger of a Pureblood. “Slytherin!” is called and Blaise slides gracefully off the stool, wandering toward the table and sitting next to Theo, who sits across from Draco and Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the last student is sorted, Dumbledore stands, instantly gaining most of the room's attention. It is quite obvious that the Slytherins do not hold him in the same regard as the other students do. This is apparent mostly because their already quiet conversations continue until Dumbledore clears his throat, expectantly. The twinkle in his blue eyes - Harry really hopes that it isn’t always present - dims slightly at the action; Dumbledore is obviously used to being the center of attention every time he so much as twitches his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!” Dumbledore announces before waving his hand, presumably summoning the food to the tables. Goblets fill up, platters and large bowls, filled with a large variety of food, fill the long tables, which groan with the effort of the added weight. Harry, knowing he won’t be able to stomach much, grabs a small piece of (what he assumes is) chicken, roast potatoes and broccoli before digging in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Blaise exchange a worried look as they notice that Harry and Theo have taken considerably less food than everyone else. They both have an inkling as to Theo not being treated the best at home, seeing Harry (who is smaller than their already small friend, Theo) eat what can't possibly be a healthy portion as well causes alarms to go off in both of the boy’s heads. Knowing not to question them, they tuck into their own meals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry lifts his head when he is full, uncomfortably so, and looks toward the head table. He notices the darkly dressed man from earlier talking to another man in a purple turban. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are those two men on the far side?” He asks Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who? Oh, the one wearing black is Severus Snape. He’s our head of house. I have no idea who the other is, though.” Draco replies in between bites of his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, thank you.” Draco merely hums in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man who is speaking to the newly identified Professor Snape is pale and squirrelly. From the way his mouth is moving, Harry can discern an obvious stutter, making Harry groan. ‘Classes with him are going to be a complete nightmare.’ Harry has sympathy for those with disabilities such as this, he really does. But that doesn’t stop him from being annoyed in certain situations. In this case, when a man with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stutter</span>
  </em>
  <span> is </span>
  <em>
    <span>teaching</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The man turns his head and looks at Harry, almost as if he could tell that he was being watched. Seemingly out of nowhere, Harry detects a dull throbbing at the front of his forehead. The throbbing ceases as quickly as it came as the man looks away. Harry has a decidedly odd feeling about this man, and he resolves to look into it later. But, until then, he is going to enjoy the feast and get to know his new housemates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of the feast comes much sooner than Harry would like. He had spent the entire feast conversing with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Although, he hadn’t been able to talk to Theo as much as he would like. The boy had remained eerily quiet throughout the majority of the feast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they exit the Great Hall, a taller boy, presumably one of the Prefects that Draco had told him about, calls out to the first years, ushering them down the hallway to the right. They follow the Prefect through a maze of corridors, making Harry’s head spin. As they continue on, the hallways become darker and darker, casting a sinister shadow upon the uneasy first years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prefect stops in front of a large wooden door, indicating that they have arrived at their destination. There is quiet murmuring among the group of First Years before the Prefect turns to them saying, “Behind this door is the Slytherin common room, where you will spend most of your time outside of class. You can study, talk, do whatever you want really, as long as you follow the rules, which will be laid out by our Head Of House, Professor Snape. Any questions?” The Prefect pauses for a moment, scanning the crowd, before continuing, “Perfect. The password is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aconite</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One of the most important things to remember is the password to your common room. That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> individual responsibility. If one of you needs to go up to a teacher to be reminded, the punishment will be quite severe. Are we clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a smattering of timid “Yes sir”s muttered throughout the crowd of first years. Then, with a nod, the Prefect walks to the door, stopping in front of it and uttering the password. At this prompting, the door swings open with an audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, grating on Harry’s ears and making him shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first years are herded into the common room and are immediately met with an otherworldly green glow encompassing the room. The light reflects off of the stone walls, amplifying its intensity and color. The walls are made up of grey stone. There is a Slytherin banner and a few other items adorning the walls. On the far side of the common room sits a large black and silver fireplace with a variety of items placed meticulously atop it. The fire burns green, presumably an enchantment to either the fireplace or the flame. A series of black bookshelves line another wall in the room and directly across from them is where the windows to the lake are situated. The lake is an eerie green, which is the reason why the room is constantly bathed in a radiant green glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first years quickly shuffle into the center of the room, waiting expectantly for an unknown reason. Suddenly, a tall man sweeps into the room through another door, which is situated in the back of the common room. This is Professor Snape, he is just as dark and mysterious as he was at the feast, if not more so now that he is bathed in shadows. His presence demands attention in a way that Harry has never before experienced. Immediately, all eyes in the common room are fixed on him, waiting expectantly for him to begin speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Slytherin house.” Professor Snape’s eyes trail across the group of first years, lingering on Harry and Draco for a moment longer than they had on the others. He continues in the same lazy, yet somehow purposeful, voice, “Slytherin house is nothing if not dignified and successful. It is imperative that each and every one of you uphold that reputation both individually and within your own groups. Laziness and stupidity will NOT be tolerated.” Once again, Snape’s gaze falls on Harry, as if his last sentence was spoken directly to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Above all, each of you must understand the perceived nature of our house. There are those who see us for who we are as a house: Sharp minded and cunning. And then there are those who judge our house based on the decisions of individuals. Because of this, cultivating an image of unbreakable unity is imperative for our house’s continued survival at Hogwarts. Something that hurts one of us, hurts us all. Always remember, there is safety in numbers and strength in confederation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As such, all fighting is to be kept in house. You can loathe one of your housemates as much as you want, however, outside of this common room you will show nothing but respect and dignity toward them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conversely, I understand that you are young. It is impossible for you to go throughout the year without making mischief in one form or another. On this issue I have only one thing to say: Do not, by any means, allow yourself to be caught. And if, perchance, you are caught, ensure that it is by myself. As I said before, if something hurts the individual, the entire group suffers the same pain. This carries over to the actions an individual chooses to take and the punishment that follows if said individual leaves themselves vulnerable to outside interference.” Snape pauses, allowing his words to sink in before speaking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If for some reason I find you guilty of disregarding Hogwarts rules, you will not be punished publicly. Once again I bring up the point of unity. Your embarrassment is an embarrassment to your house. Thus, the culprit’s punishment will be given privately in order to save face and uphold our image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On a less in depth note, your grades are important. You are here to learn. Making friends is something I encourage, of course. However, you will not allow your pursuit of companionship get in the way of academic excellence and integrity. That is all. Your Prefect will show you to your dorm rooms. Your things should already be there. If you are missing any of your belongings come to me and I will attempt to remedy the situation. I implore you to ruminate on my words tonight in order to gain a complete understanding of what is expected of you. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those final words, Professor Snape exits the common room through the same door that he had used to enter fifteen minutes before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Boys will follow me. Girls, you will accompany my fellow prefect up to your dormitories. You have a week before classes start. I encourage you to make the most of that time.” With that, he ushers the first year boys toward another door on the far side of the room, leading them down a set of stairs and gesturing toward another door. Draco is the first to approach the door, opening it and nodding at the Prefect. Harry, Blaise, and Theo file in after Draco while the Prefect takes the other two boys, Crabbe and Goyle, to the next door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys take a brief moment to survey their room before getting ready for bed. They collapse onto their respective beds and allow exhaustion to pull them into a deep slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:We did not write the Hogwarts class schedule. We copied it from this site. All credit goes to the owner/s.<br/>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/441775044681416554/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 9</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco spend the last few days before term getting to know each other better and exploring the castle. Harry learns about Draco’s first time flying on a broom. Apparently, he had fallen off and broken his arm only moments after lift off. Draco, on the other hand, learns of the abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. At least he learns part of it, Harry has left out some of the more </span>
  <em>
    <span>violent</span>
  </em>
  <span> details. Needless to say, the past week has strengthened their friendship considerably, helping them to reach a comfort level that only best friends can achieve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry also became a bit closer with his other roommates, Blaise and Theo. His other roommate being Draco, making four roommates in total. The other boys room consists of Crabbe and Goyle which, in all honesty, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best idea. But, Harry loves his room assignment, so the chaos is a necessary evil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now though, after being shook awake by a disheveled Draco Malfoy, he realizes that the time for leisure is over. One of the rules that had been laid out by Professor Snape on their first night at Hogwarts had been that keeping up with classes was a top priority. If you did not, then you would be tarnishing the Slytherin reputation. So, naturally, Harry absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the best. The hat had been right in saying that he had a “thirst to prove himself”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry finally rolls out of bed, feet hitting the floor with a dull thud. “Not a morning person?” He hears… someone say to him. He’s not sure who, and at the moment, his sleep addled brain doesn’t care. He opens his eyes, ready to annihilate any and all who stand between him and his bed. Until he sees Draco standing next to him, smirking in obvious amusement. His rage quickly fades into the background. Draco or Sleep? There isn’t even a choice there. He’ll choose Draco. Every. Single. Time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… not really, no. I usually have to be because of the Dursleys, but without them looming over me I could probably sleep ‘til noon.” Harry rubs his eyes and then begins to feel around on the bedside table for his glasses. When he doesn’t find them he starts to panic. That is, until Draco holds them up to his face, putting them on for him. Harry blushes, “Um. Thanks.” Draco smiles at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured the panic at losing your glasses would get you moving, Potter.” Draco says, still smirking. Only now, Harry can see his smirk better. Within that smirk Harry sees affection and humor. They haven’t known each other for long, but already the two are absolutely inseverable. Harry will be there for Draco and Draco will be there for Harry. That’s how it will always be. No matter what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinks, movements still sluggish from sleep. “I mean, you’re not wrong. But you’re not exactly right either.” Harry smiles and walks away from Draco. He goes to the foot of his bed and gets his school uniform out of his trunk(Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy) and goes into the unoccupied restroom to change. When he comes back out, everyone is in the process of gathering their school books.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry meanders back over to his trunk, having already put his books in his messenger bag(Once again, Harry sends a silent thank you to the Malfoys). Harry grabs his messenger bag and stands back upright, inspecting the room. He’ll never get over how big and elegant it is. The Slytherin First Year room is covered in emerald green and silver furnishings. Like the common room, there is a Slytherin House Banner on the wall opposite from the door. The room is square and has four beds, one in each corner of the room. Each of their beds has a black and silver frame with an emerald green curtain attached for privacy purposes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, are you coming? If we don’t go now we won’t be able to have breakfast.” Harry is distracted from his observation of the room by Draco’s voice, urgently calling to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m coming.” Harry follows Draco from the room - Theo and Blaise had already left - and they walk side by side to the Great Hall where the rest of the student body is partaking in a rather extravagant breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco finish their breakfast relatively quickly. They leave soon after with Blaise and Theo, who had been there early and had finished around the same time as Draco and Harry. Harry pulls out his class schedule and the four boys huddle around it, trying to figure out where they are going. The schedule reads as such:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Monday</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1st- Herbology(R)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2nd-Charms(R)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3rd-History of Magic(H)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4th- Transfiguration(H)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Tuesday</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1st-Herbology(R)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2nd-D.A.D.A(G)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3rd-Transfiguration(H)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4th-Charms(R)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Wednesday</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1st-D.A.D.A.(G)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2nd-Potions(G)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3rd-Charms(R)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4th-History of Magic(H)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5th-Astronomy(H)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Thursday</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1st-D.A.D.A.(G)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2nd-Transfiguration(H)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3rd-History of Magic(H)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4th-Flying(G)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Friday</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1st-Potions(G)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2nd-Potions(G)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3rd-D.A.D.A.(G)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4th-Herbology(R)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5th-Astronomy(H)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They figure out what class they have first and realize that they have a forty minute window between now and the start of class. As such, they are in </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurry to get to Herbology. The four boys head outside, looking for nothing in particular to do. As they are walking, Harry spots Hagrid in the distance outside of a small and rickety looking hut. He seems to be watering plants in the garden that sits to the right of his hut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” Harry says to the group and makes his way down the hill toward Hagrid. Unbeknownst to him, Draco had parted from Blaise and Theo to follow Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry reaches the hut and calls out to Hagrid, gaining his attention instantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Hi there, Harry!” Hagrid greets Harry jovially, turning away from his work to face him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hagrid.” Harry pauses, struggling to find the right words. “I just wanted to apologize to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologize? Whatever for?” Hagrid furrows his brow in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For acting the way I did when you were with me. I know you were just following orders. And it’s just that, the way you look kinda reminds me of someone. I promise I wasn’t actually afraid of you. I just, it’s hard for me sometimes. I…” Harry chokes up as he tries to finish his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Harry. I understand. And if ya ever want t’ talk about it, I’ll be ‘ere.” Hagrid kneels down, looking Harry in the eye. As he says that, Harry begins to cry for the first time in what seems like forever. He runs to Hagrid, allowing himself to be embraced by the half-giant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Harry finishes, he pulls away, feeling Draco move forward to stand next to him. Draco takes Harry’s hand in his own, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “Thanks, Hagrid. I think I might just take you up on that offer some time.” Harry wipes his tears with his unencumbered hand then looks back up at Hagrid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I’ll make tea for ya too.” Hagrid’s happiness is obviously contagious because Harry finds himself upbeat and buzzing with energy, despite his previous distress. Draco and Harry make their way back toward the castle, only dropping hands when they reach the greenhouse for Herbology.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~Time Skip~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-so, in truth, Herbology is a wizard's term for Botany.” Professor Sprout finishes her introduction to the class cheerfully. It’s funny, actually. Her “brief introduction” lasted most of the class(50 minutes to be exact), and now, they barely have time to even think about doing anything else. Despite this, the professor walks over to the table behind her and grabs something. When she turns around it is revealed to be a plant with overgrown spikes sticking from its many limbs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to start you off with something simple today. This is what we call a Spiky Bush.” The Slytherin and Ravenclaw students begin taking notes hurriedly as the professor places the plant on the table in front of her. “This plant is what we would call semi-sentient. This means that it can react to stimulus, but cannot make decisions like you and I can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Spiky Bush can be destroyed using the Fire-Making Spell, which you will be learning in Charms later in the year. I do advise you to attack from afar if you ever find yourself in such a situation because the spikes can and will retaliate. Now… Who wants to touch it!” The class falls silent as everyone shakes their head frantically. Professor Sprout laughs, “I’m just joking. But, on a more serious note, if you touch the spikes you will be impaled. Now, off you go. And don’t dawdle in the hallways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco are the first to recover from their professor’s off-handed warning about impalement. They slide their notes into their bags and stand, waiting for Theo and Blaise to do the same. When they are ready, they leave the greenhouse and head to their Charms class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They have 15 minutes between their first and second class, and the Charms classroom is located on the third floor, so they don’t waste time. As they enter the castle they begin navigating the sea of students that stands between them and their final destination. It is a tedious process which results in quite a few “close calls” involving Harry’s glasses and a pair of shoes. Also, Harry may or may not have gotten lost… twice. “Merlin, we need to attach a tracking spell to you or something. This is just getting bloody ridiculous.” Draco says this after Harry’s second disappearing act, to which Harry replies with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very dignified</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Do not.” Oh, it’s not just you, Draco is also in awe of Harry’s eloquence… or the lack thereof.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finally (FINALLY) reach classroom 2E and go to take their seats. The classroom has two elevated tables, one in front of the other, on each side of the room that face the middle of the space. There are two chalkboards, one on each side, and stacks of books spanning the entire length of the wall opposite to the entrance. There are two Slytherins seated on the left side of the room and three Ravenclaws seated on the right. The four boys move toward their housemates, sitting close to the door(as per Harry’s request). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room gradually fills up as more students arrive, making the space feel slightly cramped, but not overly uncomfortable. Their teacher - ‘A Goblin’, Harry notices - comes to stand in the center of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Professor Flitwick, your charms teacher. Today we will be working through the introduction of </span>
  <span>The Standard Book of Spells</span>
  <span> by Miranda Goshawk. If you would take out your copies, please.” There is a rustling heard throughout the classroom as students reach into their bags to retrieve their textbooks. When the room is once again silent, Professor Flitwick continues. “The introduction is not very long, so please read it to yourselves. We will discuss it in a few moments.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, having already read the introduction, begins to flip through the book’s pages. When Draco sees this, he elbows Harry in the ribs, earning himself a withering look from his companion. However, the message is clear: “Ready it anyway, Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Fine, bossy.’ Harry shakes his head and turns back to the beginning. ‘Ah, square one, we know each other well.’ He forces himself to focus and begins reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Introduction</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is the nature of a Charm? A charm is a type of magical spell that adds specific properties to an object, creature, or wixen. The properties added will be based mostly upon the wordage and pronunciation of a charm. So, it goes without saying that these two charm components are monumentally important when casting. Pronunciation could very well mean the difference between making your rat blue and blowing your rat up into a balloon. Remember, words are only as powerful as you make them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Miranda Goshawk</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry finishes and raises his head, expecting to see every student finished with the short introduction. He is sorely disappointed. However, it doesn’t take long for those few stragglers to catch up, and eventually every eye is locked on Professor Flitwick once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? What did you think?” The Professor asks the class expectantly. When he gets no answer he adds, “Come now, don’t be shy. Did anything come to your mind while reading?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a Ravenclaw who asks the first question, “If a charm changes properties about something, then how is it different from Transfiguration?” Snickers erupt from the class, most likely coming from those who have been raised with magic and have known the answer to this particular question since they were toddlers. Professor Flitwick shushes them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“No, no, no. That is a very good question. You see, as you said, a charm changes properties about something. Transfiguration changes the thing in its entirety. So, in short, a charm changes </span>
  <em>
    <span>properties</span>
  </em>
  <span> while transfiguration changes </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do you understand?” Professor Flitwick goes through his explanation joyfully. His love for the subject he teaches is evident in his voice and mannerisms. As of now, Harry thoroughly enjoys hearing him teach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl nods in understanding and the Professor moves on with his class. When he is sure that there are no other questions he says, “The first chapter of your textbook goes through the intricacies of the wand-lighting spell. This spell will prove quite useful in your everyday lives. The incantation is ‘Lumos’. Say it with me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-arry, wake up!” Harry bolts upright, nearly knocking over his inkwell. He turns to Draco, the one who has so rudely awoken him from his slumber, to find him sporting his “I'm completely innocent in all things” look. ‘He needs to get that look patented because that shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>works</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ Draco nudges his head toward the front of the room where Professor Binns is lecturing. ‘Oh, right. Lecturing. School.’ It’s all coming back to him now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Binns is a ghost. Honestly, that’s really all that needs to be said about the man. “Ghost” pretty much sums up what he is, what he looks like, and his entire personality, and it’s all wrapped up in one nice, neat little package. But, to be completely honest, Professor Binns’ teaching could bore the dead. Harry is willing to bet his fortune on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry finally decides to tune back in, “...Thus began the Gargoyle Strike of 1911. This strike is what you would call a ‘wildcat strike’. This means…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aaaand, he’s gone again. Besides, Harry has a dream to get back to. He will deal with the Gargoyle Strike of 1911 later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The art of transfiguration is easily one of the most difficult and dangerous types of magic you will learn in your time at Hogwarts. Because of this, messing around and not taking the subject seriously will result in your dismissal from my class. Have I made this point clear to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a chorus of “Yes ma’ams” directed toward Professor McGonogall. She nods and steps to the side, revealing a chalkboard filled with strange symbols. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The first things you will be learning will be the Transfiguration Alphabet and the Transformation Equation. These concepts will be thoroughly taught and tested before any of you even pick up a wand in this class. Copy the symbols for the alphabet and the equation into your notes for reference.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each student picks up their quill and begins scribbling down the information presented on the chalkboard. The classroom is silent other than the scratching of quills on parchment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
  <span>Time Skip~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At 3:45 Professor McGonogall releases her students from her class. Harry packs up his things and sighs. ‘My brain feels like it’s going to explode.’ Harry can’t believe that he’s learned so much after only one day of attending classes. Not that he minds. He’s enjoying what he’s learning which makes the experience less unpleasant than it would be otherwise. Once everyone is finished organizing their belongings, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Theo stand and walk toward the exit along with the rest of the first year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me I wasn’t the only one who fell asleep during Binns’ class.” Blaise says this energetically as the group leaves the classroom and begins to walk down the corridor toward their common room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snorts before replying. “Hell no. I nodded off five minutes in. Draco woke me up just in time to hear about the beginning of the Gargoyle Strike of 1911.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please. You were sleeping again within 2 minutes of me waking you up. How are you two ever going to pass that class without actually listening to what is being taught.” Draco says, questioning their obviously stellar life choices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate to break it to you Draco, but I fell asleep too.” Theo speaks up, voice soft yet teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You too?” Draco replies, mortified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? We aren’t odd, you are. Honestly, how can you live with yourself, Draco?” Harry smirks at his friend while Blaise and Theo laugh at his sarcasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m odd. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>odd? Says the one who spent twenty minutes gawking at a chocolate frog card.” Draco references what Harry had done on the train ride, leaving Blaise and Theo confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, listen. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay? It called out to me, begging for attention. And who am I to deny it that? Besides, it wasn’t twenty minutes. More like ten.” Harry defends himself to his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shakes his head, eyes wide in wonderment. “And that makes it better how?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pauses for a moment and shrugs, refusing to respond. Draco shakes his head once more, claiming victory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I have nothing to say.” Blaise speaks up again. HIs brows are furrowed slightly and his facial features give off his obvious amusement. The same goes for Theo, who is also snickering at his two friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Harry look at each other. They smirk, then nod, then speak in unison, “Good. Keep it that way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you… You know what? Never mind. I don’t want to know.” Blaise replies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry isn’t paying attention to what’s going on around him, too wrapped up in his conversation. As a result, he doesn’t notice Ron stopping in front of him. Harry walks directly into him, knocking Ron backwards a step or two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! watch it, Potter.” Ron sneers at Harry once the two regain their balance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry growls. “Last I checked, you stopped in front of me. So I would say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one that needs to ‘watch it’ Weasley.” Draco comes to stand beside Harry while Blaise and Theo stand behind them, on the lookout for danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron takes a step forward. “Was that a threat?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Did you take it as one?” Harry pauses for a moment, “Because if you did, then technically you threatened me first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And”, Draco pipes in, “That is exactly what the three of us will say if need be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry has backup. You, however, do not.” Blaise points this out to Ron as if he were talking about the weather. But his tone darkens with his next words, “You have nobody to corroborate your story, Weasley. I suggest you walk away.” And Blaise is right. The halls have completely cleared out, everyone having gone to their common room or ventured outside. Ron obviously didn’t think this through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ron stutters, trying to find words and making a complete fool of himself, before turning on his heels and walking away. Once he’s out of sight the group of friends bursts into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tries to speak through his laughter, “His face was almost as red as his hair.”    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. How the hell is that even possible.” Blaise is doubled over, his hand resting on Theo’s shoulder for support. Slowly the boys regain their composure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re alright though, right Harry?” Draco goes up to his friend putting both hands on Harry’s shoulders and looking him in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m surprisingly fine. Thanks for backing me up. I appreciate it.” Harry looks at each of the boys standing around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theo looks Harry dead in the eye, and for the first time since Harry’s known him his words ring out, echoing through the hallway with confidence. “Always.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaise looks at his friend, smiling, and slings an arm around his shoulder before saying, “He’s right, mate. You’re stuck with us now so get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Theo make sounds of agreement and Harry can’t help but smile. He has people who will be there for him, no matter the cost. He’s a part of something and right here, right now, that is all that matters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Just a quick note, we will not be narrating every single class. What we’re going to do is go through each class at least once to get a general feel for it and then transition to narrating just the important interactions and lessons for the classes when the need arises. We are going to be taking a two week hiatus so we can catch up with put writing. We're having a bit of trouble writing chapter 10 and feel as if we need a little extra time to work through it. Thank you to those supporting this story! We never expected for out story to do this well. Reviews are always welcome. Once again, thank you for your support!<br/>Raven_Grey1469</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want to point out that we will not be writing in Professor Quirrell’s stutter. It is still present, but writing it out is tedious. And since the stutter is not the main focus of the story, we figured that it wouldn’t really be missed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 10</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you’ll break your glasses if you keep laying your head down like that.” Draco elbows his friend in the arm to gain his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Harry grunts at him. “Leave me to die in peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop being so melodramatic. You’re fine. Now wake yourself up. We have defense against the dark arts in fifteen minutes.” Draco tries to pull his friend into a proper sitting position but gets only a low growl in response. “Did you just growl at me?” Harry does it again. “Of course you did. Why am I even surprised anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry finally raises his head and begins staring blankly at the Gryffindor table. He sees Ron being obnoxious with his group of friends; No surprise there. There hasn’t been another incident since Monday, but Harry is sure that Ron’s fear will soon be forgotten. Yeah, the red head will be back to antagonize Harry in no time. ‘Well at least I have something to look forward to.’ Harry laughs at his sarcasm, making Draco look at him with questioning eyes. Harry feels his gaze and turns, shrugging in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco finishes off his breakfast and collects his bag off of the floor beside him, Harry following suit when he takes notice of his friend's actions. They walk together, Draco taking Harry’s arm to lead him while he rifles through his bag. “What are you looking for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My bloody quill. I keep on forgetting it. I had to go back to Charms yesterday because I had left it on the table. It was embarrassing.” Harry stops searching, groaning audibly before saying, “I must have left it in our room. I have to go get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You can’t. We don’t have the time, we’re going to be pushing it as is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll face the consequences. You go ahead and go. Oh, and save me a seat, will you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Draco gives Harry a pat on the back before turning away and walking to class. Harry makes his way down the hall at a brisk walk, only stopping when he has to wait for the damn stairs to move again. He taps his foot impatiently as he waits. “Come on.” Finally the stairs decide to cooperate. “Thank you.” He rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again the stairs shift. “Oh come on, seriously? Now you’re just screwing with me, aren’t you.” He honestly does believe that the castle has made it her personal mission to make Harry’s life a living hell. He’s only been here for a week and a half, but he already knows his way around the castle better than most </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> years do. The moving stairs have taken him all around, making him work to find where he’s going instead of allowing him to take the direct route. However, all of his adventures have allowed him to find a few shortcuts and secret passageways, one of which leads directly to the kitchens. Needless to say, the house elves working in the Hogwarts Kitchens had the scare of their lives when Harry popped out from inside the pantry. He had made a few friends though, the elves having taken a liking to him almost instantly, saying that he’s too skinny. “We need to put some meat on those bones, Young Master.” After that Harry had vehemently demanded that they call him by his name. It took some convincing, but they finally caved. Before he left they loaded him up with as many chocolaty sweets as he could carry. How they knew about his obsession with chocolate, he will never know. But, they told him that if he ever needed anything all he had to do was come down and ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I wonder if they’d mind me bringing Draco down sometime.’ The stairs finally settle and Harry steps off, finding himself in an unknown part of the castle. “Great,” Harry grumbles under his breath. This corridor is decidedly darker than the others, having no windows. The only light comes from the few candles which hang from the wall. “Oh</span>
  <em>
    <span> hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>no! I’ve seen way too  many horror movies to fall for this shit.” Harry turns around, ready to walk purposefully away from the creepy-ass corridor. However, the stairs shift again(like the traitors they are) leaving Harry with two options. Wait for the stairs to cooperate, or defy his instincts and walk through a dark and deserted, unfamiliar hallway. Harry curses his luck and begins his trek through the darkness. ‘Maybe Draco was right about the whole melodramatic thing,’ Harry thinks as he realizes how he’s described his current situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues walking for a few minutes, eventually finding another hallway. He’s sorely disappointed when he realizes that the hall dead ends on both sides, the only available route being a set of stairs leading up to another floor. Since he’s looking for a set of stairs leading down he goes back to the darkened hallway and continues walking. Eventually, Harry reaches a locked door which impedes his progress. He looks back down the hall and sees that the stairs have not yet returned. “Fabulous. What, is this where you want me to go? Really?” Harry looks to the ceiling, vaguely wondering if he’s making a fool of himself by talking to a castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighs, recalling the incantation and wand movement for the unlocking spell. ‘I guess reading ahead really is helpful. Who knew.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alohomora</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He hears the lock click and pushes the door open slowly, turning to close it after he’s through. When the door is closed he notices two things: One, there is warm air blowing against his back. And two, there is a low, animalistic growl that is echoing in the room. He turns around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap.” Standing in front of him is a dog, but not just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> dog, oh no, that would be too easy. This dog has </span>
  <em>
    <span>three heads</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and each head is loaded with a full set of sharp, white teeth coated with a layer of dog slobber that is dripping from its mouth. Harry backs up slowly, heading for the door. He opens it with his back and rushes through it the second the door is open. As he does this, the three headed dog lunges at him, pushing against the door as Harry tries to close it. He barely gets the door closed and locked. When he does, he bolts down the hall, running to the stairs. When he reaches the end, he’s relieved to see that the stairs are actually there this time. He quickly hops on, wanting to avoid yet another incident, and slumps against the railing, trying to calm his racing heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!?!?” Harry yells to the ceiling. Which is okay, everyone is in class, nobody will know. It’s fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine. The stairs stop, this time leading him to a place that he recognizes. He continues on, hoping to reach the Slytherin common room without any other exciting interruptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walks, he recalls what has just happened. ‘There must be a reason for that dog being there. They wouldn’t just put it there for no reason.’ As Harry is mulling over the situation he realizes, ‘He was standing over a trap door. He’s guarding something. But what could it be?’ His thoughts are cut off when he reaches the door to his common room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mutters the password, “Aconite,” and the door swings open. He rushes down to his room, finding his quill laying on his bedside table. He places it in his messenger bag and takes his leave, walking as fast as he can to his class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gets there, the door is closed. He stands outside, trying to convince himself to enter, despite his anxiety. He takes a deep breath and lightly pushes the door open, hoping to slip in unnoticed. It doesn’t quite work out that way. The door squeaks just loud enough to gain the attention of the teacher and students. He sees Ron snicker at him. ‘I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be late to a class I have with the Gryffindors.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves to take his seat but stops when he feels a throbbing behind his forehead, right where his scar sits. He turns to see Professor Quirrell staring at him with a critical eye. The throbbing increases and he hisses, placing three fingers to his scar. “Please have a seat Mr. Potter.” Quirrell stutters his way through the sentence. The professor looks away and continues speaking, still stuttering every few words. The pain subsides just as quickly as it came and Harry goes to take his seat in the back of the classroom next to Draco.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying, Trolls are known for their unparalleled stupidity and violent nature. It is not a commonly known fact that Trolls actually possess rudimentary magic. They do not, however, know how to harness it and put it to use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though Trolls cannot use magic, they are a magical creature which means that they are inherently magical in nature. In fact, Troll whiskers are sometimes used as wand cores. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are three main types of Trolls: Forest Trolls, Mountain Trolls, and River Trolls. Your best bet when facing one at your age and level of magical skill is to run away and hope for the best.” Professor Quirrell stutters through his lesson on Trolls ending with, “Are there any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody raises their hand; Most of the students in the class are either not listening(Ron) or listening but not taking it seriously. Only the Slytherins are taking notes, most of the Gryffindors having tuned out of the lesson a long time ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Quirrell waits for a moment longer before telling us to open our books and read Chapter 2 in its entirety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Snape’s classroom is in the dungeons, so it goes without saying that it is damp, cold, and dark as hell. Harry doesn’t mind though. He’s learned to live with the dark and embrace the unknown that follows. Years of living in a cupboard under the stairs had taught him to harness his fears because he knew that no matter how terrified he was, nothing was going to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco insists that they sit in the front of the class, having known Snape for the majority of his life. Snape sweeps into the classroom in a dramatic flurry of black robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.” Professor Snape pauses, his gaze raking over his students and stopping on Harry, who is taking notes hurriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter! Since you are so adamant to not pay attention in my class, let me ask you this. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Great, Harry was right. Snape does seem to have it out for them. If he doesn’t fix this as soon as possible this class is going to be a living hell. Harry decides that he’s not going to let Snape get the best of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When added together, asphodel and wormwood produce a powerful sleeping draught. So powerful, in fact, that it is commonly known as the Draught of Living Death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Correct.” Snape seems surprised at Harry’s knowledge, obviously expecting him to fail miserably. He tries again, “Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pauses to think, knowing he’s read about it somewhere. It comes to him, “You would find one in the stomach of a goat, sir. It will save you from most of the poisons you would come across.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monkshood, wolfsbane, and even aconite are the same plant, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The professor stares, wide-eyed, at Harry, obviously impressed. “Good. Fifteen points to Slytherin.” Draco pats Harry on the back and Snape continues his lesson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today you will take a look at the instructions for brewing a Cure for Boils potion. Familiarize yourself with the process. I recommend you read up on its properties tonight in order to be prepared for our next class.” Snape turns elegantly and makes his way over to the desk sitting in the corner of the room. He gives Harry one last evaluating look before hunching over a stack of papers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry opens his copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magical Drafts and Potions</span>
  </em>
  <span>, scanning the table of contents for the pages on Cure For Boils. He finds what he’s looking for and flips through the pages, coming to a stop on page ten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cure For Boils</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Part One</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Crush into fine powder</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Wave your wand</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Part Two</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Stir 5 times, clockwise</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Wave your wand to complete the potion</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The potion seems easy enough, and that’s what rubs Harry the wrong way. It seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> simple. Harry knows that potion making is full of strange nuances that could mean the difference between completing your potion successfully and killing everyone in the room. ‘There has to be something else to it. And, there must have been a reason for Snape telling us to look over it in our free time.’ Harry decides to take Professor Snape’s advice and go to the library to try to find a more in depth description of the potion after classes are finished for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape stands and dismisses the class. Draco, Blaise, and Theo are standing and heading toward the door when Harry says, “You guys go ahead. I need to talk to the professor about something.” Draco gives Harry a critical look before nodding and exiting with their other two friends at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor, may I speak to you for a moment?” Harry doesn’t move, waiting for his professors approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you insist. What do you want, Potter?” Snape drawls, sounding bored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I would like to know what I have managed to do to garner such dislike from you. I am interested in your class and am eager to learn from you. Furthermore, you are my head of house. As such, I would like to address any issues we may have now so I can know what it is I need to do or fix to gain your approval.” Harry speaks respectfully, carefully choosing his words. It wouldn’t be optimal to accidentally insult the man in his attempt to smooth things over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape blanches, but quickly schools his features. He pauses, likely measuring his words, just as Harry had. “I knew your father a long time ago, Potter. He was a bully and was particularly fond of me as a target for his ridicule. I knew exactly who you were the moment you walked into the Great Hall. How could I not, you look so much like your father and you have Lily's eyes.” Snape says the last part of that sentence is a whisper, eyes wistful and nostalgic. “I expected you to be sorted into Gryffindor like your mother and father. I expected arrogance and cruelty, a boy raised to fame and used to not having to work for the things he wants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you were sorted into Slytherin I was… surprised. I was further intrigued when I noticed Draco’s fondness toward you. It was unexpected and did not meet my preconceptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tested you today, expecting you to be ignorant. I wanted to embarrass you, but instead of that, you answered every one of my questions correctly. You represented your house well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you asked to speak to me today, I was prepared for you to complain about your treatment in class. What little respect I had gained toward you started to wither away. However, instead of Gryffindor arrogance I was met with Slytherin cunning and civility. You approached the problem with logic and reason, and for that I award you another five house points.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will treat you the same way I treat the rest of Slytherin house from this moment forward. I… apologize for prejudging you as I did. You, Harry Potter, are not your father. You are not your mother either. You’re different, Harry. Learn to use that. You may go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stands, stunned for a moment, before regaining his composure, thanking Snape for his honesty before taking his leave. His encounter with the three headed dog and Snape's words have left him with much to think about. Today has been an interesting day.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry walks through the library, perusing the rows of books on potion making. There are so many options and the amount is starting to make his head spin. 'Well, I have to start somewhere.' He picks out a book titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Potion Making Index</span>
  </em>
  <span> and makes his way toward an unoccupied table in the far corner of the room where he will be able to work undisturbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scans the table of contents, finding the Cure For Boils potion. He turns to the page and begins reading intently, his eye catching an instruction that wasn't present in their first year potion making book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before adding the porcupine quills, the cauldron </span>
  </em>
  <span>must</span>
  <em>
    <span> be taken off the fire. If it is not, the cauldron will melt, creating a horrid odor. If your skin comes into contact with the potion it will erupt in vicious boils.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*If your cauldron is coated with Bulbadox Powder before brewing, your cauldron will explode.*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you are, Harry. I've been looking everywhere for you." Harry startles, heart racing before looking up to find Draco staring down at him. "What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pushes his book toward Draco, turning it to face him so he can read it. "Cure For Boils? Harry, the potion is fairly simple. Why are you looking it up? If you didn't understand something you could've come to me?" Draco seems slightly offended by the thought of Harry not coming to him for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Draco’s offense, Harry says, “Draco, look at this. There are instructions in here that aren’t in our textbook. This is what Snape wanted us to find!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looks over Harry’s shoulder, reading the text before exclaiming, “Bloody hell, you’re right!” Madam Pince promptly shushes Draco, glaring daggers at the blonde who waves sheepishly at the librarian. Harry merely rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how many people are going to screw this up?” Harry is genuinely curious, silently hoping that more than a few of his classmates overlook the extra instructions and ultimately make complete fools out of themselves, making Harry and Draco’s success all the more impressive. ‘It always pays to stage first impressions in your favor.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, but my bet is on the short one who lost his toad. I think his name was Nathan or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neville,” Harry corrects his friend before closing the heavy tomb and standing, intent on returning the book to its place. Harry navigates his way through the library, Draco in tow, stopping when he notices a gate sectioning off a part of the library. “Why is there a gate there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s the restricted section. Only certain students are allowed inside; No clue why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to know.” Harry continues on, locating the shelf from which he pulled the book was reading and putting it back in its rightful place. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I have something to tell you, anyway.” Harry hitches his bag a bit higher on his shoulder and walks toward the library’s exit with Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t tell me. You got lost again.” Draco says, looking at Harry and deadpanning at the end of his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Well… yes?” Draco gives Harry an incredulous look. “Okay, that’s not the point. I found something that I think you might find intriguing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, be mysterious. See if I care.” Draco juts out his chin, a smirk present on his features, making Harry chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We both know you’d miss me and my mysterious and melodramatic ways if I were to up and disappear one day.” Harry plays along with his friend, goading him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would I, now? Someone’s confident today, Potter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know, Malfoy, that my confidence is limitless and unrestrained at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> times. It’s not on me if it took you this long to notice.” Draco snorts, something he would never have done if he weren’t with Harry in an environment with no onlookers. He has an image to uphold, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reach the Slytherin common room, this time getting into no incidents with unruly stairs. Draco whispers the password and the door swings open, allowing entrance to the two Slytherin boys. When they enter the common room, they spot Blaise and Theo lounging on one of the black sofas; Their heads are bowed together and they’re whispering, seemingly deep in discussion. As they walk to their friends, Harry feels all eyes on him. This isn’t unusual; His housemates either look at him with awe or resentment depending on which side of the war their parents fought on, with a few exceptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco reach the sofa where Blaise and Theo are seated and the two occupants of the sofa move over to make room for their companions. Blaise and Theo greet their friends and question where they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the library. I actually found something important.” Harry tells Theo and Blaise about the missing steps in their potions book, earning thanks from both. “No problem,” He replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The friends chat for a while, recounting their day, talking about nothing in particular. After a while, Harry stands. “Hey, I have something to talk to Draco about. Do you mind if we commandeer the room for a bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Blaise replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pulls himself out of his seat and follows Harry down the stairs to their dormitory. “So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A three headed dog, actually.” Harry goes silent after that, hoping his words had the intended effect. Yes, Harry is fully aware that he has just confused the hell out of his friend, probably sounding bat-shit crazy in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A three headed dog, Draco. Do try to keep up.” Harry teases his friend earning an eye roll in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got that. But why?” Draco looks at Harry with his head cocked, something he has undoubtedly picked up from Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found one. In the castle, up on the third floor.” Harry says nonchalantly, as if stumbling upon a magical beast intent on ripping your throat out was a normal occurrence. And who knows, maybe it is for some people. Who is he to judge?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Why were you on the third floor? When was this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I went back to get my quill; The damn stairs wouldn’t stop moving.” There is a pause where Draco considers what Harry is telling him, obviously struggling with the idea of a three headed dog residing in the castle with them. Harry breaks the silence, interrupting Draco’s contemplation. “It’s guarding something, Draco. And I think I know what it might be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it guarding then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know exactly, but when I went to Gringotts with Hagrid he took something secret out of vault 713. He said something about it being official Hogwarts business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you think that’s what it’s guarding?” Draco runs his hand through his hair, breaking a few strands free from the gel he puts in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’m going to find out what it is.” Harry’s eyes take on a determined look, eyes glinting for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell would you want to do that!” Draco exclaims in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because keeping that creature in the castle is dangerous. Anyone could stumble upon it, just like I did. Whatever it is, it is important enough to risk the student body’s safety. Plus, I’m nosy and can never leave things be if there’s a mystery involved. I mean, don’t you want to know what it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess. But, Harry, it could be anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! Isn’t that fantastic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely mad.” Draco chuckles at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, Draco, thank you. That’s such a thoughtful compliment.” Harry puts his hand on his chest, voice light and airy with a mocking uncertone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And again with the melodrama. I’m beginning to see a trend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco makes fun of Harry who merely grins and follows with an affronted, “Of course. If it weren’t for that I’d be boring. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never think you boring, Harry. Trust me, I’ve been to enough gallas and dinner parties to know what boring is.” Draco looks at Harry seriously, tone sulky and sober.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Draco.” Harry goes to sit criss cross on his bed, Draco soon following. The two sit silently for a while, content to just be in each other’s company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Draco, stay awake." Harry nudges Draco's shoulder to keep him from dozing off. They have astronomy tonight at 12:00, which Harry understands; You can't exactly see the stars during the day, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. Blaise and Theo are reading on their respective beds while Draco and Harry are both seated on Harry's bed, backs resting against the headboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But whyyyy." Draco practically whines at Harry, pairing is with an endearing pout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weren't you the one who said, and I quote 'how will you learn anything if you sleep through the class'?" Harry taunts Draco, hoping to get a rise out of him to wake him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not fair; Don't use my own words against me, Potter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair is relative." Harry shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, fine. I know better than to argue with you." Draco huffs, crossing his arms playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys," Blaise speaks, "Get your shit, it's time to go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys collect their things and head to the astronomy tower, finding a few other Slytherins doing the same. They have astronomy with the Hufflepuffs, so they come across a few of them along the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After climbing what seems like a million stairs, they reach the highest point in the astronomy tower, stepping out into the cold night air. They make their way toward the group of students huddling together in the center of the tower and wait for their teacher, Professor Sinistra, to start the class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take out your textbooks and turn to the first page. You should be looking at a star chart.” Professor Sinistra walks in speaking, startling the class. “Before you take a look for yourself I would like to point out a specific constellation to you: Lupus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lupus is very old, first discovered and catalogued by Ptolomy. The constellation has had many names, donning the name Lupus during the Renaissance times. The Greeks called it Therium, which means ‘wild animal’ in greek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lupus used to be a part of the Centaurus constellation. The stars represented an animal sacrifice made by the centaur. The constellation depicted the centaur holding the animal out to the altar, offering a sacrifice to the gods. I expect you to find this constellation tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the students begin to meander over to the telescopes lining the rails of the circular tower. Draco takes his place on Harry’s right while Blaise is on his left, Theo next to him. By the end of the class, the four boys were yearning for their beds with cricks in their necks from looking through their respective telescopes. They make their way back to their dormitory at a languid pace. Once they reach their room, they collapse onto their beds, asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.   </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 11</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up!” Multiple shouts fill the air as the Slytherin and Gryffindor students try to make their brooms rise into their hands. Some students’ brooms, like Harry and Draco’s, eagerly answer their call. Other’s brooms seem to dislike them, like Weasley’s, evident by the broom hitting him in the face when it rises from the ground. And finally some students’ brooms don't even twitch, like Granger’s. After ten minutes Madame Hooch calls for her students to mount their brooms and hover for a few moments before touching down safely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, Harry and Draco’s brooms do exactly what they wanted them to, rising elegantly into the air and waiting for Madam Hooch’s command to land. Most of the others had trouble keeping their brooms stable, wobbling in the air like a newborn deer. And then there was Granger, who once again couldn’t get her broom to do anything. She remained on the ground, as per Madam Hooch’s request where she stated something about the possibility of permanent injury or death. Isn’t that lovely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the class went well. That is, if you call Neville losing control of his broom and breaking his wrist doing well. He was immediately taken to Madam Pomfrey and the class was dismissed early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Harry and Draco find themselves walking down to Hagrid’s hut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we doing this again?” Draco huffs in annoyance as they walk down the steep hill to Hagrid’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because this is important to me and I told him I would stop by. Besides, I’m not forcing you to come with me.” Harry shoots back at Draco. Draco says nothing, but continues to walk with Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reach the hut and knock on the door, waiting for the half-giant to answer. The door cracks open slightly and Hagrid says, "Oh! Harry! Come in, come in." He ushers Harry in, stopping for a moment when he sees Draco hovering behind Harry. "You brought your friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope that's okay, Hagrid." Harry says sheepishly, trying to look as innocent as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid stops to think for a moment before exclaiming, "Of course that's okay!" If Harry hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would think that Hagrid is incapable of anger or annoyance in any form. But he does know better. Hagrid's encounter with the Dursleys taught him that. Luckily, the half-giant seems to have taken a liking to Harry, a sentiment which Harry hopes he will feel for Draco soon enough. Now all Harry has to do is get the blonde pureblood to behave. Which, in all honesty, is easier said than done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid's hut is boiling. Harry feels himself begin to sweat within moments of entering. Other than that, the hut is quite homey. It is small, of course, by definition. But Hagrid seems to have made great use of the space, making it feel lived in, but not too cluttered. Harry notices a cauldron sitting over a fire located opposite the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come sit down. I was just making tea.” Hagrid walks over and grabs three mugs from one of the cabinets and fills it with a strong smelling liquid, supposedly tea. He brings them over to the table where Harry and Draco are seated. “So, what did ya want t’ talk ‘bout?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I wanted to ask you about the package you picked up for Dumbledore at Gringotts.” Harry questions nonchalantly, trying not to spook Hagrid, who may shut down Harry’s questions at the first sign of trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know I can’t talk ‘bout that, Harry. It’s-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hogwarts business, I know.” Harry interrupts before pausing to consider his next words. “Did you know that someone broke into vault 713 last night? Wasn’t that the vault containing that mysterious package?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know tha’. But I’m sure Dumbledore knows. He’s probably already told Flamel ‘bout it too.” Hagrid runs a hand through his beard thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flamel? Who is that?” Draco pipes in, setting down his mug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid blanches before saying, “I should’ta said tha’. Don’t ask anymore questions. Tha’s top secret, tha’ is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco look at each other in victory, Draco finally understanding that Harry had an ulterior motive for coming to Hagrid’s. “Of course. But we can talk about something else, can’t we? Classes are done for today so we have time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure we can!” Hagrid begins a rant on Dragons, stating that he has always wanted one. Which seems a bit absurd to Harry. ‘Where would he keep the bloody thing?’ But who is Harry to stand in the way of his dream. It’s not as if he will ever actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dragon, so there’s no harm in Hagrid’s wishful thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around 5:00, Harry and Draco stand, bidding Hagrid goodbye before making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco has to practically drag Harry the entire way; Harry wanted to go to the library instead to try and find anything he can on the “Flamel” Hagrid had mentioned. But Draco, the prat that he is, won’t let him, stating some bullshit about “food” and “survival” and “I’m not letting you die on my watch, Harry Potter!” Harry can’t believe the audacity of his companion and he refuses to acknowledge that he might actually have some semblance of a point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the Great Hall, Draco frog-marches Harry toward the Slytherin table and sits him down on the bench, after which Harry proceeds to cross his arms in an obvious act of maturity. Anyone who says otherwise is in danger of being hexed. Don’t judge him, okay? He’s in a mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?” Crabbe, who’s sitting across from Harry, asks Draco. Harry glowers at him and Crabbe’s eyes widen. “Forget I asked.” The boy returns to his food without another word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco starts to fill Harry’s plate after filling his own, seeing as he won't do it himself in some perceived act of defiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not a child, I can make my own plate!” Harry exclaims indignantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The pouting tells me otherwise. If you're going to act like one, I'll treat you like one.” Draco says firmly. After he finishes filling the plate he looks at Harry, “Eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a pout Harry digs into his food thinking ‘the quicker I eat, the sooner I can get to the library to research whoever “Flamel” is.’ The other first years talk about what they have been doing while Draco and Harry were at Hagrids, oblivious to their younger companions' thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last night Harry and Draco had spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> combing through various books and tombs in the library. They found nothing. That’s right, you heard me, NOTHING. Needless to say, Draco is pissed and Harry is… Well, the only word to describe it is energized, and even that word doesn’t doesn’t do his feelings justice. Searching through the worn pages for clues about the mysterious “Flamel” is the most fun he’s had in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay, maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Harry hasn’t filled his melodrama quota for the day, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the bloody show. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At 3 a.m. Harry wakes to an insistent pecking on his bed frame. He groans and turns around, burrowing back into the covers, hoping to fall back asleep. Unfortunately the noise doesn't stop. With a dramatic sigh, he sits up abruptly and yanks open his curtain, glaring at the shadow hovering in front of him. It’s his familiar, Hedwig, and she has a letter clutched between her talons. How she managed to get into the dungeons at this late an hour, no one will ever know, but Harry’s willing to bet that she has moved heaven and Earth to get here for the sole purpose of annoying Harry. She jumps from the bedside table onto the bed, landing on Harry’s lap heavily. Harry grunts at the sudden weight and fixes the owl with a searing glare that could instil fear in any and all who have the unfortunate honor to look upon it. Hedwig laughs at him. ‘Rude’, Harry thinks before Hedwig begins to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't look at me like that Hatchling.You are the one who sent the letter.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Hedwig. But is there any reason you couldn't have waited until morning?” Harry questions tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't want to.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hedwig replies with something akin to a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get down here anyway?” Harry asks, wanting to sate his curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have my ways.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She answers cryptically, shaking her leg that holds the letter with an impatient air about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Calm down.” Harry says, reaching for the letter. He flips it over to see a seal. The words, “The bank of” runs along the top. Directly under that is a goblins head with a “G” wrapped around it, the word “Gringotts” directly below that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Greetings Mr. Potter, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am doing well, thank you for asking. I must say, I'm surprised that you wrote to us regarding an issue that you have. Most wizards do not regard the goblins as a resource to be utilized. We can't provide you with any specific information about what was contained in vault 713, as that would be a breach of security. However, due to the interactions so far between you and the Goblin Nation, I can tell you that Nicholas Flammel entrusted the Goblin Nation to protect his property. Do with this information what you will, but it is imperative that your source remain unknown, especially from your current Headmaster. There are many things you do not yet know, Mr. Potter, but one thing you can be sure of is that you have made an ally out of the Goblin Nation.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May your gold flow and your enemies fall to your blade,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Runner Griphook</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sets the letter on the bedside table after a quick thank you to Hedwig, rolling over and going back to sleep. He can deal with the letter in the morning, it's too bloody early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Early the next morning Harry is woken up by Hedwig grooming him. He reaches up to pet her with a quiet good morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning, Hatchling. How did you sleep?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, is anyone else awake?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki’s master is in the washroom. He has been in there for a while, is that normal for humans?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hedwig asks with a tilt of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Draco is just special.” Harry says amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Draco comes out of the bathroom heading straight for Harry's bed, stopping, surprised when he sees Harry awake already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Harry. I'm surprised you're awake at this time.” Draco says, an obvious question in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hedwig woke me.” Harry replies, gesturing toward his familiar. “How did you sleep?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, how about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me as well. I did get a reply from Gringotts this morning.” Harry hands the letter to Draco waiting for him to read it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think they meant by ‘things you don't know’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Harry replies eloquently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did read this, didn't you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was 3 a.m. My sleep was more important than understanding the letter, Draco.” Harry replies, the implied “duh” very clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well clearly, this ‘Nicholas Flammel’ is who we are looking for. Wait! How the bloody hell did you make an ally out of the Goblin Nation!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don't know?” Harry says, confused. He probably should have reread that letter before he let Draco read it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then. I'll write my father a letter, see if he has any advice.” Draco says, walking over to his bedside table to pen a quick letter. When he is finished he says, “Let's wake the others and go to breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today each of you will be brewing a Cure For Boils potion. I expect nothing less than excellence. Begin.” Professor Snape’s voice has its usual drawl and his eyes have their usual intensity. He turns and walks over to his desk to sit before briefly locking eyes with Harry, giving him a nod, which Harry quickly returns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have got this in the bag, Harry; I can feel it.” Draco smirks, tone confident and arrogant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get cocky Draco, it’s not a good look for you,” Harry says offhandedly without looking at his blonde friend. Harry begins to sort the potion ingredients into categories based on when they are added to the potion, hearing Draco stutter and then mumble something that sounds suspiciously like, “You’re one to talk.” Harry ignores him and continues setting up their work station, earning an approving look from Snape that goes unnoticed to the ravenette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Draco and Harry work through the potion, Harry refers to his notes, making sure to follow them to the letter. When they are almost finished, they hear a yelp coming from behind them. When they turn around they are met with the panicked face of Neville Longbottom, who is standing over a melting cauldron. A foul odor fills the room and the liquid streams out of the now ruined cauldron and onto the floor, getting on Neville and his partner, Seamus Finnigan’s, skin. A painful cry erupts from the two boys as their skin breaks out in angry looking boils. The students standing around them back away, looking on in disgust and confusion. With the exception of Hermione, of course. She’s looking at them like they’re absolute idiots, obviously having found the same information Harry had after their first potions class. ‘I may be able to bring myself to like her. As long as she stops with the “I’m better than everyone” crap.’ Hermione turns to look at Harry, having felt his gaze. They lock eyes for a moment in understanding and laugh quietly to themselves as they both shake their heads and roll their eyes before turning away from each other. Draco notices the interaction and huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you associating with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Granger</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She’s dreadful.” Draco sounds jealous, although he’d never admit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’d call what just happened ‘associating’, Draco. But either way, you shouldn’t worry about it. It’s not like I’m considering replacing you or anything.” Harry smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I was</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking that. I just…” Draco trails off, face scrunching up in indignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were just what?” Harry raises an eyebrow at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nevermind.” Draco mutters back, ducking his head in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two focus back on Neville and Seamus, Professor Snape is standing next to them, a scowl present on his face. “Even though this kind of stupidity is to be expected from a Gryffindor, I cannot fathom </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> one can be so arrogant as to not follow my instructions from the previous class. When I tell you to research on your own time, it is for a reason. Both of you will report to Madame Pomfrey immediately and return for detention this evening. You will be cleaning up the mess you have made.” Neville and Seamus scurry out of the room, wanting to get away from the enraged Professor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they are out of sight, Snape addresses the class. “Can anyone tell me what they did wrong?” Hermione’s hand shoots up, waving in the air aggressively. Harry, in contrast, raises his hand slowly yet purposefully, maintaining an image of indifference. Professor Snape ignores Hermione’s flailing hand and calls on Harry instead. “Mr. Potter, what do you think happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry prepares his response before saying, “They didn’t know to take their cauldron off of the fire before adding in the porcupine quills, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very good. Five points to Slytherin; And ten points from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity.” The Slytherins smile in silent celebration, Draco patting Harry on the back, while the Gryffindors groan audibly, their dramatics making Snape’s scowl deepen. “You shall continue. Anyone who repeats this incident will find themselves in detention.” With that he walks back to his desk, allowing the first years to continue their work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco are the first to finish, a pink smoke rising from their cauldron. Professor Snape notices and stands, walking to their work station. He surveys the potion and nods before curtly saying, “Perfect. Well done. Another ten points to Slytherin.” Once again, the Gryffindors groan, earning themselves a glare from the Potions Master. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the class progresses without incident. There were only two groups who have successfully brewed their potion: Harry and Draco, and Hemione and her partner, whose name is unknown to Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the class is dismissed Harry and Draco pack up their belongings, having already tidied up their work station since they had finished early. They meet up with Blaise and Theo, heading to their next class and continuing with their day. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who is reading. People have been so supportive and we really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 12</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, stop, stop. You’re going to take someone's eyes out. Besides, it’s levi</span>
  <em>
    <span>o</span>
  </em>
  <span>sa, not levio</span>
  <em>
    <span>sa.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hears Hermione from across the room. He has a great view of what is happening from his side of the class and, because he’s nosy, he decides to watch the scene unfold. Harry and Draco were the first to perfect the spell, while Hermione, who no doubt can perform the rudimentary spell, has taken to watching Ron flail around like an idiot. Weasley seems to be having difficulties, even going so far as to smack his wand against his desk. Thus prompting Hermione’s outburst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do it then, if you’re so clever.” Ron snarks at the girl, believing to have won the argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione only sighs, flicking her wand in the required movements and uttering the spell, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wingardium Leviosa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Immediately, her feather takes flight, lifting into the air. Ron gapes and then proceeds to drop his head onto his books, attempting(and failing) to hide from the embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco laughs from beside Harry, the ravenette joining in soon after. The rest of the first year Slytherins are also snickering at the red-faced Gryffindor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry notices that the boy next to Weasley(Harry thinks it’s a boy named Seamus Finnigan) takes on a determined look. ‘Oh no.’ Harry groans internally. The entire first year class knows about Seamus, the boy with a pension for blowing things up. The boy starts waving his wand while speaking the spell. An explosive sound resounds through the classroom as his feather catches fire(no surprise there). Seamus, whose face is now covered in soot, sighs in defeat, slowly placing his wand on the desk before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And on that note, class dismissed!” Professor Flitwick exclaims cheerily, not an ounce of annoyance present in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students shuffle out of the classroom, through the halls, and into the courtyard. Harry spots Weasley. He is surrounded by a group of Gryffindors and seems to be talking rather animatedly about something. Harry tunes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s levi</span>
  <em>
    <span>o</span>
  </em>
  <span>sa, not levio</span>
  <em>
    <span>sa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ron mocks the bushy haired girl, obviously not noticing her presence right behind him. “Honestly, she’s a nightmare. No wonder she hasn’t got any friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Rude.’ Harry thinks, angry at Weasley for his arrogance. If Hermione hadn’t have stepped in someone could have been seriously injured. She was right to do what she did, even if she could have phrased it more politely. Hermione pushes past Weasley and his group, slamming her shoulder aggressively against Ron’s as she walks by with her head down, obviously trying to hold back her tears. Ron and his friends blanch before walking away, continuing on the path to their common room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was intense.” Harry hears Blaise comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Theo snarks back, surprising his three companions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just make a joke? Oh, I am so proud of you.” Blaise throws his arm over Theo’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo rolls his eyes at his exuberant friend. “Shut up.” He slaps at Blaise’s shoulder playfully. Harry and Draco look on, amused and laughing at the ridiculousness of their two friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this time, the four Slytherins have arrived at their common room. They step into the room, which is bustling with life. There is a group of older students playing some sort of game on the floor by the fireplace. A few others are engaged in a heated debate next to one of the bookshelves. In fact, the only place in the common room that isn’t filled with life is a lone chessboard situated in the far corner of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some homework to do, are you coming?” Draco mutters so only Harry can hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was thinking about staying down here for a bit.” Harry shifts his gaze to Theo, a plan forming in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I can bring your books up for you.” Draco takes Harry’s things before making his way toward the stairs down to their dormitory, Blaise and Theo following behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry calls out to Theo, catching his attention. “I saw you playing chess the other day. I never learned how; I was wondering if you could teach me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo’s face lights up at the idea, responding enthusiastically, “Of course!” Blaise looks at Theo questioningly and Theo nods his head, as if to say “I’ll be fine” before turning back to Harry and ushering him toward the chessboard. Harry and Theo take their seats, facing each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, the premise of chess is fairly simple.” Theo begins to set up the pieces. “However, playing chess is not. To be good at chess, one must have a definitive strategy, while keeping in mind that their strategy may have to change throughout the game based upon their opponents actions.” His voice is confident as he finishes the setup and looks Harry in the eye for the first time since Harry has known him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are multiple reasons why Harry wants Theo to teach him to play chess. For one, Harry is genuinely interested in the subject and would like to learn. However, he figures that getting Theo in a comfortable environment and doing something that he is passionate about will be a great way to connect with the usually shy boy. Harry is hoping to gain his trust and get him to open up about his home life, which is obviously quite a bit like Harry’s. Harry can see himself and Theo becoming great friends, able to confide in each other about things that most people just wouldn’t understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The object of the game is to capture the other player’s king. The different pieces are able to move in different and unique ways. For example,” Theo picks up one of the bishops, “The bishop can move diagonally in any direction, as far across the board as it wants.” Theo places the bishop back on the board and picks up a rook instead. “The rook can move any number of vacant squares vertically or horizontally.” Theo traces the motion with his finger and Harry nods in understanding. Theo continues explaining how each piece moves, making sure that Harry understands each one. “There are a few rules, such as castling, that go with the game as well, but we won’t focus on those while you’re just beginning. The best way to learn is to actually play. If you have any questions as we go along, just ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two begin to play, Harry catching on to the game rather quickly. Suddenly, Theo yells “Checkmate!”, earning puzzled looks from the others in the common room. Theo blushes madly and apologizes softly. “You did really great for your first time.” Theo looks at Harry and grins at him, another first in their relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for teaching me. I had a really great time.” Harry replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should. Any time you’re in the mood, let me know. I’ll be here.” There is a double meaning to Harry’s words, which Theo takes note of, nodding and staring at Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Harry. I might just take you up on that.” Theo smiles softly before standing and stretching his shoulders over his head. “We should go up to the common room, Draco and Blaise are probably getting jealous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckles. “Yeah, either that or planning something utterly frightful. I don’t know why I ever trust him alone.” Theo laughs as they walk into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, I heard that!” Draco cries indignantly from his bed where he is laying on his stomach reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, we have to get going. The feast starts soon.” Blaise snaps his book shut and sets it aside, Draco following suit. The two boys put on their shoes and stand, walking to the door. Theo joins them and they all look back at Harry when he stays behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you coming?” Draco gives Harry a quizzical look and takes a step forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a potions essay to finish, actually. I’m almost finished; It should only take twenty minutes. I’ll meet you there.” Harry makes his way over to where Draco had placed his bag and takes out his potions book and a piece of parchment that is filled with writing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I mean, I could stay too if you’d like.” Draco furrows his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry walks over to his friend and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Go, I’ll be fine.” Draco nods and turns around. A few moments later, Harry is alone in the room. He situates himself on his bed and opens his book, beginning to pen in the last of his essay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About fifteen minutes later Harry is finished. He places his things back in his messenger bag and sets it on top of his trunk. He leaves the common room, walking through the eerie, deserted corridors of Hogwarts. ‘Fitting. It is Halloween, after all.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turns a corner, stopping abruptly when he hears a bloodcurdling scream coming from the girls bathroom. There are crashes and grunts coming from the bathroom that mix with the girl's horrified screams. Harry now has a decision to make. Whatever is in the bathroom with that girl is obviously not friendly, and therefore dangerous. He could run and get a teacher, but by the time he gets to the Great Hall and back the girl could be dead. Harry wrestles with himself for a moment longer before dashing into the bathroom. He is met immediately with a putrid odor that fills his nostrils. The acrid smell permeating the room makes his eyes water. Harry turns his head slightly to see the ugliest creature he has ever laid eyes on. It’s tall and grey with bumps strewn across its leathery skin. In its hand sits a club, which he is currently holding high above his head, aiming for a small girl who is hiding next to one of the toilets. He recognizes the girl immediately; It’s Hermione. The creature, which Harry has officially identified as a mountain troll, begins to swing its club downward toward Hermione. On impulse, Harry cries, “Hermione, move!” The girl startles, locking eyes with Harry, before scurrying underneath the stall door and running for the sinks. She moves just in time. The troll’s club shatters the porcelain and splinters the wooden door, sending debris flying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shouts, gaining the attention of the troll, and the beast turns around to face him. “Bloody hell.” Harry mutters, cursing his lack of self-preservation. The troll once again brings its club up above his head and swings it downward, Harry dodging just in time. He comes to a stop next to a shivering Hermione Granger. The troll is staring at the spot where Harry had been in confusion and Harry uses the moment to check on Hermione. “Are you hurt?” The girl shakes her head, too afraid to properly communicate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trolls club comes at Harry once more, but this time Harry grabs ahold of the weapon and doesn’t let go, even when he is lifted into the air and above the troll’s head. The momentum sends him flying and he lands squarely on the troll’s shoulders, being flung violently back and forth in the process. Harry feels the troll grasp his leg, pulling him off of his shoulders and hanging him upside down. The troll swings its club at Harry’s head and Harry quickly lifts himself up, avoiding the blow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door slams open, revealing an enraged Draco Malfoy, in all of his glory, with his wand extended out in front of him. His lips are twisted into a snarl as he commands, “Put him down!” The troll, of course, doesn’t listen. But Harry suspects that the phrase was more for dramatic flare than a legitimate battle strategy. Draco steps forward, emitting an air of strength and confidence. He raises his wand and takes a breath before shouting…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~POV Change(Draco Malfoy)~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feast is spectacular. The Great Hall is decked out in orange and black fixtures and the tables are laid with an assortment of choices, many of them pumpkin flavored or themed. The ceiling above them is ominous, lightning occasionally streaking across the obsidian sky. Draco Malfoy and his two friends, Blaise and Theo, saunter their way into the hall. Well, if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be specific, Blaise and Draco saunter, Theo’s walk is more of a shuffle. They make their way to the Slytherin table on the far side of the room, Draco stopping once to glare at Ron Weasley before being pulled away by an exasperated Blaise. Once they reach the table, Pansy, who is taking advantage of Harry’s absence, stands and waves Draco over, pushing her friend to the side to make room. Draco rolls his eyes hard enough that Harry would comment on how they could get stuck like that. Draco gives a light chuckle and a small smile at the thought of his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco begrudgingly walks over to where Pansy is seated and asks, “What do you want?” His tone is cold and impatient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought that you could sit with me, Draco.” Pansy smiles at the blond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Right, you and your annoyingly fake smile can bugger off.’ Draco wants to say this, but instead he’s going to go for something a bit more civilized. However, before he can speak, Pansy continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, now that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Potter</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t with you. He must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying.” Pansy huffs dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh hell no!’ Draco prepares himself for the fight of his life. No one, he repeats </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, talks bad about his best friend. Especially not when Draco is within earshot. True to his name, Draco Malfoy is a force to behold when he is angry and fiercely territorial to those he cares for. “Pansy, I suggest you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!” Professor Quirell comes storming into the Great Hall, screaming his head off. “Though you ought to know.” The professor collapses in a heap as the students begin panicking, screaming and running. Draco observes them in amusement. ‘They look bloody ridiculous.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise, ever the dramatic, begins lamenting over the inevitable loss of his belongings stating, “If there was anything the troll would destroy it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. Magical creatures have it out for me, I tell you. There was this one time-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SILENCE!” Dumbledor’s yell stops every student in their tracks, commanding their attention. “Everyone will please, not panic. Now, prefects will lead their houses back to their dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prefects begin to gather their respective houses. However, the process is interrupted when one of the Slytherin prefects speaks up, “Headmaster, the Slytherins dormitories are in the dungeons. You don’t expect us to go down there, do you?” The question was a barely concealed jibe, causing Dumbledor’s face to scrunch up in anger for a moment before it is replaced by a calm mask of indifference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing that to my attention.” Dumbledore pauses, “The Slytherins will go with the Ravenclaw students to their dormitories for the time being.” With that, Dumbledor sweeps out of the room, followed by the rest of the professors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Where’s Snape?’ Draco observes before following the rest of his house out of the Great Hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly out of nowhere, Draco feels panicked. This panic is quickly replaced by a feeling of absolute terror that washes through his entire body, making him stop dead in his tracks. For some reason, all he can think about is Harry, knowing somehow that he is in danger. “What are you doing, Draco? We need to go.” Blaise pulls on Draco’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry still isn’t here. I need to go find him; He’s in danger.” Draco pulls away from Blaise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how the bloody hell do you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I just do. Stay here.” Draco turns and begins sprinting toward the dungeons, not stopping even once to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he going?” Theo asks from beside Blaise, watching Draco’s retreating figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows, mate. Who knows.” The prefects begin leading their houses to their respective dorms, Theo and Blaise turning to follow as Draco disappears around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco's footsteps echo in the deserted hallway as he runs to Harry. He has no idea how he knows where Harry is, but he's just been following the gut feeling that's been settled in his stomach since they were herded out of the Great Hall. He reaches his destination, a girls bathroom, hearing crashes and yells from inside. Draco growls, bringing himself to his full height, which yeah, may not be much, he is eleven after all, but he works with what he has. Preparing himself, he slams the door open, wand at the ready, only to find Harry hanging upside down from the troll's hand. His only thought in this moment is, 'Only Harry is capable of getting himself into this situation.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco is angry. He is angry that the troll has Harry in his grasp, he is angry that Harry is two seconds away from being bludgeoned to death, he is angry that Harry managed to get himself into such a precarious situation in the first place. And, to top it all off, the panicked feeling that had been steadily rising on his journey here has come to a peak, making his heart pound loudly in his chest, blood rushing in his ears. So, to sum it all up, Draco is two seconds from losing his bloody mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco tries to think of a spell he could use to subdue the troll, recalling a spell that was taught to him earlier in the year. Only one comes to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco, do something!” Harry shouts from his upside down position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll get right on that, Potter.” Even now, Draco can’t ignore an opportunity to snark at Harry. He recalls the spell and the movements before taking a breath and saying, “Wingardium Leviosa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The troll’s club is ripped from its hand and is now levitating about a foot above its head. The troll drops Harry in a heap on the bathroom floor before reaching its hands up, trying to reach for the weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now what?!” Draco whispers at Harry, unsure of what to do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter, now is not the time for you to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop the club, </span>
  </em>
  <span>idiot.” Harry glares at his best friend, whose mouth is now shaped in a comical ‘o’. Draco looks at the struggling troll and releases the spell, the club doing exactly what Harry had said it would and hitting the troll squarely on the forehead. The troll's face goes slack for a moment before it collapses, face first, to the ground, sending dust and debris into the air around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco runs to Harry, checking him for injuries. Once Harry assures him that he’s fine, Harry makes his way over to where Hermione is still hidden underneath the sinks. He takes her hand and pulls her up. He is immediately engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from the Gryffindor. Harry pats her back awkwardly and looks at Draco, who’s standing off to the side trying, and failing, to look nonchalant about the hug. Hermione finally retreats, thanking Harry, and even Draco, for saving her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Draco starts, “That was-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The most idiotic thing the three of you could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> done.” A shrill voice startles the three first years. When they look to the source, they find McGonagall, Snape, and Quirell standing in the entrance, glaring at them with murderous intent. The three students have no idea how long the teachers have been standing there, but clearly they’ve been there long enough to know that Harry and Draco have just made a large amount of bad decisions in a relatively short amount of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco whither underneath their Head of House’s glare, not offering any explanation. Hermione, however, true to her house, stands up and speaks. “It was my fault.” Harry and Draco whip around to look at her, quickly composing themselves after realizing what she’s doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Granger?” Professor McGonogall sends a shocked stare toward the girl, unable to believe what she’s hearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went looking for the troll. I believed that I could handle it just because I’d read about them.” Hermione hangs her head, ashamed. “I was wrong. If it weren’t for Harry and Draco, I have no doubt that I would be dead right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Hermione is “confessing”, Draco notices a cut on Snape’s leg; He files the information away for later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed with you, Ms. Granger. I expected more sense from you. Five points from Gryffindor for poor judgement. Professor Snape, since Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are in your house, I will allow you to punish them as you see fit." McGonagall turns toward Hermione. "As for you, Ms. Granger, you will make your way to your common room." The professor walks out of the girls bathroom, followed closely by Professor Quirell and Hermione, the latter giving Harry and Draco a grateful look when she passes them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the three Slytherins are alone, Harry and Draco begin to fidget under Snape's disapproving gaze. "Come." This is all that Snape says before he sweeps from the room, expecting the two first years to follow. Harry and Draco look at each other, terror evident on their faces. 'In this moment, I'd much rather face another troll than Professor Snape.’ Draco thinks and then gulps, gazing at his friend and determining that he is probably thinking something along the same lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shuffle along behind Snape, making their way down to the dungeons. Instead of entering their common room, they continue on past the door and come to a stop outside an imposing black wooden door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Potter, stay." Snape takes Draco's ear and pulls him into the room, eliciting a variety of indignant noises from the terrified blond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~POV Change(Harry Potter)~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Snape and Draco are out of sight, Harry puts his back to the cold stone wall and slides his way down to the floor. His mind wanders back to what had happened in the girls bathroom. His main concern being, 'How did Draco know where I was?' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s stomach growls, aggressively, though Harry barely notices. The sound echoes in the dark dungeon corridor. Yes, Harry knows he’s being overdramatic, but with the day he’s had, he can’t find it within himself to care. After a few more minutes, Draco walks out of Snape’s office looking upset and dejected. “Your turn.” He mutters as he slides down the wall, positioning himself next to Harry while Harry takes a deep breath and levers himself into a standing position. He enters the office, which, given the situation, feels ominous and menacing. He sees his professor and his heartbeat skyrockets at the look in his eyes. Not that he’s afraid of Snape harming him, but the look in his eyes speaks of stern words and disapproval, something Harry has already seen too much of in his very short life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit.” Snape spits out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Professor Snape sit in silence, Harry fidgeting under Snape's glare. Eventually the professor’s voice cuts through the hushed atmosphere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you during the feast Mr. Potter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was finishing my potions essay. I was on my way to the feast when I heard Hermione scream. I didn't know there was a troll, honest." Harry says timidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter, what possessed you, as an eleven year old, </span>
  <em>
    <span>untrained </span>
  </em>
  <span>wizard, to take on a full grown mountain troll?" Snape asks in his usual dragging drawl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, professor. I just didn't want to leave her there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, what you did was incredibly foolish. If the teachers were not already aware of the threat, we would have lost two students tonight. You need to-” Snape was cut off by a rumbling sound. He stared at his student sitting in front of him, who seems to not have noticed the noise his body has made, raising some concerns. “Mr. Potter, are you hungry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Harry starts at the unexpected turn of conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat tonight, Mr. Potter.” Snape asked, worry clear in his voice, though he will never admit it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sir?” Harry answers hesitantly, still confused about why the conversation took this turn. He had thought he was in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a question or an answer?” Snape askes, raising his brow, the previous point of the conversation forgotten in his worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An answer, sir.” he says with more confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I'll ask again, Mr. Potter. Are you hungry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sir, I'm used to it.” Harry answers, not really thinking about it. When he realizes what he has said, his eyes widen and he begins to panic. ‘If uncle Vernon finds out about this I'm going to be in so much trouble.’ As Harry panics, he misses Snape trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Potter! HARRY!” Harry flinches when his name is shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir?” he questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you well?” Snape asks softly. When Harry nods he asks, “Harry, why did you say you are used to being hungry?” Sticking with his first name, hoping to garner a better response from his student.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason.” he answers quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There must be a reason or you wouldn't have said it.” When Harry simply shakes his head, Snape thinks of a compromise. “How about for every question I ask, you can ask one in return. How does that sound?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a brief moment Harry asks, “Any question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape nods saying, “If I can do the same.” Harry gives an answering nod then waits for Snape to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, before we start I'm going to call a house elf for something to eat. Would you like anything in particular?” When Harry shakes his head, Snape calls, “Tilly!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A creature with leathery skin, big eyes and floppy ears arrives with a small pop. She is in what looks like a tunic with the Hogwarts crest above her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can Tilly be doing for Master Snapey?” Tilly asks in a squeaky voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter needs something to eat, Tilly. He missed the feast.” Snape answers. Tilly turns to Harry and he is shocked to see the little elf looks angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad Master Harry. Yous not be missing any more meals. Tilly be back.” She leaves with the same pop, returning with a tray that has a plate with chicken, potatoes and a small side salad and a tea set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tilly.” Harry says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns back to Snape asking, “Yous be needing anything else Master Snapey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Tilly, that'll be all. Thank you.” They sit in silence while Harry eats, and when he pushes the plate aside Snape starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your favorite color?” Snape asks to relax the child, hoping he will have an easier time answering the more difficult questions later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green.” Harry answers, not entirely sure why that’s the first question Snape asks. “How long have you taught for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“10 years.” Snape answers. They go back and forth for about 15 minutes, then Snape asks, “Who do you live with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My aunt and uncle.” With Harry's answer, Snape snaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>PETUNIA</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Who in their right mind would leave any child with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Petunia</span>
  </em>
  <span>!? Especially one with magical ability.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know my aunt Petunia?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately. I knew your mother quite well. We grew up together and were best friends for a time. As such, Petunia was always around. She was always insulting Lily, calling her dreadful names and such. I don't understand why anyone would leave a magical child with her, her contempt for magic was quite known.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not entirely sure. My aunt said that I was left on the doorstep in the middle of the night, with a note and a blanket, nothing more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lapse into silence as Severus contemplates the information he has just been given. There is no way a </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical</span>
  </em>
  <span> child living with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Petunia </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have been treated well. In the best case scenario he would have been ignored. Given some of the things he has noticed about the child, he believes that isn’t the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus looks at Harry with an assessing eye. He's too small, skinny and underweight, as if a strong breeze could knock him over. That along with his disregard to his hunger most likely means it's from a lack of meals. Though he has put on some weight since the beginning of the year, most likely from the steady intake of food he has been getting. Draco had told him how Harry flinches at loud noises and unexpected touches, needing to see it coming. Even then he still gives an almost unnoticed twitch. He also explained how he keeps his space in the dorm room unnaturally tidy, as if he would get in trouble if it wasn't spotless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After being the head of Slytherin House, coupled with his own upbringing, Severus recognizes an abuse case when he sees one. No matter how many times he brought them up to Dumbledore, they were always brushed off. With no proof, all Severus could do was provide a safe environment and an ear to listen when one of the students needed to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” Severus calls softly. “Do your relatives hurt you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry freezes, wide eyed, at the question (unknowingly confirming Severus’ suspicion). Then he starts spewing denials. ‘I can’t tell the professor. What if he tells someone. It'll be like the other teacher all over again.</span>
  <em>
    <span>’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry begins to panic again, his breaths coming out quick and shallow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry? Harry!” Severus calls seeing the boy start to panic again. When he isn't able to get his attention he summons a calming draught, spelling it into his stomach. He knows that if he grabs him, he might make the boy panic more. When the boy finally calms down he says, “We don't have to talk about it now. Just know that if you want to talk I am here at any time. I want you to come back tomorrow so that I can see if you have any injuries that need healing. I won't bring you to madame Pomfrey if you don't want me to, but I need to know if you have any dire injuries. We can do it right here in my office. Don't think that this means you are getting off without punishment for the troll incident. Detention with me tomorrow night at 7, don't be late. Now off to bed with you. Good night, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Professor.” Harry said before leaving the classroom. Draco is still in the hallway, apparently having fallen asleep against the wall. He gently wakes him up before leading him to their dorm room, telling him he will tell him about the meeting tomorrow before heading to bed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanted to let the people who are following this story know that the update schedule for this fic may be less consistent for the next month or two. My friend and I just started back at school again for our senior year and it could take a few weeks for us to get back into a school schedule. Of course, we will try as hard as we can to get a chapter posted every week, but if we can't please don't think that we're abandoning this story. Our goal is to eventually start post two chapters a week so we will be slowly working up to that within the next few months. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! You all have been unbelievably supportive. </p><p>That being said, we received our first flame comment on fanfiction.net the other day. All I would like to say to the guest who left this comment, whoever they may be(I know they will never read this, but just humor me for a moment), is thank you for your enthusiasm, your commitment to making people feel like shit about themselves is positively commendable; Don't ever change.</p><p>In relation to the previous paragraph, I would like to reestablish that comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are completely welcome. We enjoy reading your feedback and have incorporated a few your ideas into the story in one form or another. Once again, thank you all!<br/>Much Love,<br/>Raven_Grey1469</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 13</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, where are we going?” Draco Malfoy is being dragged through the corridors of Hogwarts by his best friend. It is a weekend, so most students are out on the grounds or holed up somewhere doing homework or studying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” Harry states cryptically, failing to sate Draco’s curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one helpful bloke, you know that?” Draco rolls his eyes, still being pulled along by Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a skill.” Harry says airily, ignoring Draco’s jibe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys finally reach their destination and Harry comes to a stop, Draco running into him from behind and nearly knocking them over. “Where are we?” Draco asks, taking a few steps back to survey the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kitchens.” Harry states simply, beginning to walk forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kitchens? You dragged me out of bed to go to the kitchens!?” Draco raises his voice. “We’re not even allowed in here, Harry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. The elves like me.” Harry takes Draco’s hand once more and pulls him forward. He looks right and then left, checking to make sure nobody will see them enter, and then pushes the door open. The second Harry steps foot in the room he is bombarded with exclamations of “Master Harry” and "Has you been eating right?". Draco is still standing in the doorway, gaping at the scene unfolding before him. A few of the elves run up to Harry and hug his legs, looking up at him with admiration shining in their eyes. “Hey guys.” Harry gestures to the shocked blond standing behind him. “This is my friend, Draco Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Master Draco. Any friend of Master Harry is a friend of ours.” One of the older elves addresses Draco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, may I speak to you for a moment.” Draco takes Harry’s hand before he can respond and drags him back through the doors, leaving a room full of disappointed and shocked house elves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your problem?” Harry questions, the beginnings of annoyance bubbling up at his friend’s antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you associating with </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Draco says the word “them” acidicly and Harry is instantly reminded that Draco has been raised in a pureblood family. Therefore, his views on house elves is probably nothing like Harry’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They </span>
  </em>
  <span>have names, Draco. And they aren’t inferior to us, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Harry crosses his arms and assumes a defensive position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>house elves</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Harry raises an eyebrow at his friend, unamused and angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I- They…” Draco trails off as Harry glares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are some of the only creatures in existence that seem to actually care for me so you will either respect them, or leave. I won’t stop you.” Harry points down the corridor, his expression icy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Draco shouts, the sound echoing in the deserted hallway. He turns on his heels and storms off, leaving Harry standing alone with unshed tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Harry whispers and walks back into the kitchen sniffling. The house elves look up as Harry enters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Harry? Are you okay?” One of the elves walks up to Harry and pulls on his sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry takes a deep breath and answers. “Yeah, I’m fine.” The house elf that has hold of his sleeve pulls him farther into the kitchen and sits him down on one of the chairs that is pulled up to the kitchen counter. Another elf comes to his other side and offers him a chocolate frog. Harry takes it with a watery smile and sniffles, nodding in thanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next hour, Harry sits in the kitchens and watches the elves work, ruminating on his fight with Draco. ‘Things just escalated so quickly.’ Harry sighs and puts his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Harry whips around to find Draco standing behind him, his head is down and he is fidgeting with his hands nervously. Harry just stares, prompting Draco to continue. “I’m an idiot. In the time I’ve known you, you’ve called me to question my beliefs time and time again; It’s frustrating. But you’re right.” Draco looks up at Harry. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It… It’s fine. I shouldn’t have been so harsh about it.” An awkward silence falls between the two friends, the only sounds are the crashing of pots and pans and the quiet murmuring of the house elve’s conversations around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A house elf walks up to Draco, offering him a chocolate frog. Harry looks expectantly at Draco, and after a moment Draco kneels down and takes the treat, offering a quiet “Thank you” to the creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Master Draco.” As if a switch has been flipped, the rest of the house elves run up to Draco, surrounding him. They begin fussing over him, just as they had with Harry the first time he made his way to the kitchens. Draco just laughs and allows himself to be led to the chair next to Harry’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nudges Draco in the ribs and says, “Thank you for giving this a shot. I get that you’ve been raised a specific way and I’m sure this must be hard for you, but I really appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve given me a chance, It’s only fair that I give you one.” Draco nudges Harry back. “Besides, I’ve been so busy teaching you about how to be a pureblood that I’ve forgotten you were raised by muggles. You have a very different mindset.” Harry frowns before Draco continues quickly. “No, no, no, it’s a good thing. Sometimes I get so caught up in tradition that I forget to think for myself. You help me do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t reply. Instead he smiles and nods, blushing at Draco’s words. The two sit in silence for a while longer before leaving the kitchens, making sure to say goodbye to the elves before they go. By the time they make their way out of the kitchens, they are loaded up with a variety of sweets and have been told multiple times to let them know if they need anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, they’re not so bad, are they?” Harry looks at Draco expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sighs before replying, “No, they’re not. I’m glad you introduced me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk back to their common room in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. When they reach the door to their common room Draco stops, turning to Harry. “I know I already said this, but I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, seriously. Don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually do have something I need to tell you.” The two continue into the common room. It’s almost completely empty, the only other occupants being a couple sixth years who are in the process of revising some of their work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you when we get to our room.” They descend the stairs to their dormitory. Once they get there, Draco walks over and flops onto his bed. Harry follows and takes a seat beside him, taking off his shoes and pulling his legs onto the bed, crossing them. Draco does the same and turns to face Harry. “I got a reply from my father about the three headed dog incident.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? When?” Harry looks shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a while ago; He told me not to tell you until the issue is resolved.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry crosses his arms in annoyance. "So, is the issue resolved?" Harry says acidicly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it isn't. My mother and father held a meeting with Dumbledore last week, but Dumbledore denied everything. They couldn't very well say how they got their information for fear you would be punished, so they have no evidence." Draco shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. "The Malfoy name carries power, but against Dumbledore our word is nothing but rumor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is ridiculous." Harry growls, eyes hardening and mouth twisting into a menacing sneer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have another thing to tell you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you do." Harry's sneer slips but his voice still holds a growling tone that betrays his anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, would you just calm down for a minute? This is important." Draco hissing at the boy sitting next to him. Harry glares at the blond and then takes a calming breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Harry gives Draco an expectant look, prompting him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you happen to notice Snape's leg back at Halloween?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No; What about it?" Harry's brows scrunch up in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was injured, which doesn't make sense. We were with the troll while the teachers were searching the dungeons so he wouldn't have been in a situation where he could be injured like that. Unless-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He went to the third floor." Harry finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what would he be doing there?" Harry questions, deep in thought. He hears Draco say something resembling "I don't know" but he doesn't respond, still thinking. Suddenly it comes to him, "What if someone was trying to steal whatever the three headed dog is guarding." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That… makes a lot of sense, actually." Draco pauses and runs his hand through his gelled hair. "You don't think that he was trying to steal it, do you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, of course not. If Snape wanted to steal something he wouldn't make such a rookie mistake. It's more likely that he followed the culprit and stopped him. The only thing I don't understand is why he hasn't reported it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know that he hasn't? They could just be trying to keep it quiet." Draco counters Harry's statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We would have at least noticed some change in the teacher's behavior, don't you think. Body language is a huge tell; I would have noticed." Harry nods definitively, confident in his skill to read people. It's something that he had to be good at when he was living with the Dursleys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, say someone did try to steal whatever this thing is. Who could it be? And how did Snape know it was going to be stolen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know… yet. We'll figure it out." Harry falls back on Draco's bed dramatically. When he turns his head to Draco he finds his friend is sporting a thoughtful expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I may know the answer to at least one of our questions." Draco says after a minute or two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sits up again, dangling his legs off the edge of the bed. "What’s that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vault 713, the vault that held whatever is being hidden on the third floor, was broken into at the beginning of the year. What if it's the same person?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would make sense. That would mean-" Harry is cut off by Blaise barreling into the room, barely keeping himself upright after tripping on his own feet. The grave expression on his face sends both boys into a panic and they immediately stand up. "What's happened?" Harry asks, panic radiating through his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ron Weasley happened." Blaise takes a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "He messed with Theo, Harry. He was looking for you and asked Theo where you were. He said he didn't know and Ron pushed him back and yelled at him. Theo freaked out and ran off before anything else happened, but now I can't find him. And there's still the fact that Weasley's looking for you for some unknown reason." Blaise is rambling, only stopping to breath once during his tirade. Harry walks up to Blaise and puts his hands on his shoulders, gaining the boy's attention and stopping him in his tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll find him." Harry states seriously. "But first we have to deal with Ron."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Potter! We've been looking for you!" Weasley yells from down the hallway. He is backed by two other boys, twins who are also sporting blazing red hair. However, unlike Ron, they don't look particularly interested in Harry, seemingly just along for the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We heard." Draco speaks up and takes his place on Harry's right while Blaise takes his left. The three of them walk forward to meet the red heads, stopping a few feet in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confrontation is already drawing a crowd and the group of students surrounding them is growing larger by the second. The attention makes Harry nervous. Draco seems to catch onto this fact and he puts his hand on Harry's shoulder for a moment to reassure him. Harry nods in thanks and turns back to the crowd, surveying their audience and looking for any teachers that may be around to break up whatever is about to go down. He finds none. Harry picks Hermione out of the crowd. Her eyes are wide and she's shaking her head back and forth in fast little motions that make Harry dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's make this quick." Harry rolls his eyes. "What do you want, Weasley." He says this as a statement, not a question, hoping to convey his impatience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard about your little adventure with the troll, Potter. I'm impressed. Two first years taking on a full grown troll all by themselves, and winning I might add, is unheard of. You must be really lucky." Ron takes a pause and puts his hand to his chin in a mock position of thought. "Or maybe you aren't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you getting at, Weasley?" Harry growls, looking Ron in the eye. Ron removes his hand from his chin and takes three purposeful steps toward Harry, stopping mere inches from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing. Other than the fact that there is no way the troll could have gotten in the castle on its own. And the fact that you and Malfoy just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the ones who found and defeated it. Definitely a coincidence, am I right?" Ron smirks and narrows his eyes, maintaining eye contact with Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why you-" Draco growls out and begins to walk forward before being interrupted by Harry's arm against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Draco, he's right. It is quite the coincidence." Harry's tone is mocking and he smirks as he pauses. "So let's entertain this theory of yours, Weasley. Let's say that Draco and I did let the troll in. If you recall, I wasn't at the feast, so I have no alibi. And when you think about it, it is completely plausible that, as you so eloquently put it, two </span>
  <em>
    <span>first year students</span>
  </em>
  <span> could have travelled to the mountainous countryside, subdued a </span>
  <em>
    <span>full grown mountain troll</span>
  </em>
  <span> for an extended period of time, and transported the troll from its home to the Forbidden Forest, all without the aid of an adult. And, of course, that’s assuming that we were able to find a way out of the castle at all. If you remember correctly, students aren’t allowed to leave the castle grounds without explicit permission from a teacher, which we </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> obtained before we went on our little </span>
  <em>
    <span>unchaperoned</span>
  </em>
  <span> adventure across the countryside. Oh, and need I repeat that we ARE FIRST YEAR STUDENTS.” Harry’s abrupt shout echoes through the hall, startling his listeners and causing Ron’s eyes to grow wide with shock. Ron backs away a step, finally leaving Harry’s private bubble and restoring balance to the universe through this crazy little thing called “personal space”. Harry can see the twins, who have been standing behind Ron throughout Harry’s tangent. They are doubled over laughing, not even attempting to hide their mirth. Harry lets his sarcasm sink in for a moment longer, taking into account the amount of time it will take this particular Gryffindor to register everything that has been said. When Ron’s expression turns from shock to outrage, Harry knows it’s time to give his closing remark. “So in conclusion, I believe your theory that Draco and I sabotaged the Halloween Feast is completely plausible and that your rock-solid argument would undoubtedly hold up in a court of law. I thank you for your unending contributions to this student body and bid you adieu.” Harry bows, not breaking eye contact with the infuriated red-head for even a moment. Harry’s earlier smirk is still adorning his features, which seems to further enrage the fuming boy in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- I- You don’t-” Ron sputters in a weak attempt at coherency. The Gryffindor seems to finally come to a decision on what to do as Harry is turning his back and walking away from the scene. There is a collective gasp from the gathered crowd as Ron quickly removes his wand from within his robes and points it at Harry’s retreating form. The gasp causes Harry to turn, but a spell is already coming from the red-head’s lips. “Flipendo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, only half way turned toward Ron, closes his eyes and braces for impact. Only the impact never comes. Harry slowly opens his eyes to find Hermione Granger sitting on the ground with her back to him. Ron is spewing apologies to the bushy-haired girl while the gathered students watch the scene unfold, murmuring and whispering. Harry quickly connects the dots, realizing what has happened. Hermione had taken the knockback jinx for him. She must have jumped between Ron and him at the last possible moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a brief silence, in which Harry is staring at the back of Hermione’s head quizzically, Draco explodes. “YOU WERE GOING TO JINX HIM WHEN HIS BACK WAS TURNED?!” Draco lowers his voice menacingly and continues, “I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>about that was brave. If you ever try something like that again I will ensure that you will be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your Hogwarts career.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While this is happening, Harry goes to kneel in front of Hermione and asks if she’s alright. “I’m fine. It’ll probably bruise, but I’m fine.” Hermione rubs her back and grimaces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have done that, you know. I don’t know why you did.” Harry raises an eyebrow at the girl sitting before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved my life, Harry. This is the least I could do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Thank you, Hermione.” Harry stands and holds his hand out to her. She takes it and Harry pulls her to her feet, steadying her when she stumbles for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what, exactly, is going on here?” Snape’s voice comes out of nowhere and everyone turns to look at the Potions Master. “Nothing unsavory, I hope.” Snape looks at Harry expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, sir. Just a little argument, nothing more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape nods at Harry and turns to Ron, who seems to be locked in an intense staring match with his shoes. Snapes gives an almost imperceptible eye roll and says, “Disperse. You’re blocking the hallway.” The Professor walks away without another word, leaving the students to go about their business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thanks Hermione again and sends Ron one more intense glare before stalking down the corridor. When he brushes past his friends he whispers, "Let's go find Theo." They follow silently, trailing slightly behind Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continue walking for a few minutes, wanting to be as far away from the red-headed Gryffindor as possible. Harry stops in a deserted hallway and leans heavily on the wall, letting his head bang against the stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't do that." Draco says offhandedly, obviously used to these types of occurrences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry glares at Draco for a moment before addressing Blaise. "Do you have any idea where he would be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… there's this place in the library. It's one of the secluded corners in the back. No one ever goes there so Theo and I hang out there sometimes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's probably where he is then. I'll go; You two head back to our room. I don't want Ron to try anything while I'm not there." Harry pushes himself off of the wall to stand on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you going? He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend." Blaise states angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And furthermore, we can take care of ourselves just fine, Harry." Draco adds, tone also conveying frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For one, I think I understand why Theo freaked out so I know what I'm walking into. Second, I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves, but this is my fight and I don't want either of you to get hurt or in trouble for my sake." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know we promised to stand by you no matter what, mate. Always." Blaise's tone changes from angry to reassuring in seconds, his eyes softening at Harry's declaration. He knows of the abuse Theo has been through and he has noticed the same behaviors in Harry. He had suspected that something was off, but this only confirmed his suspicions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know… I'm just not used to it, that's all." Harry rubs his neck awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing his friend's distress, Draco walks up to Harry and wraps his arms around him gently. He pulls away and puts a reassuring hand on Harry's arm. "We'll be fine, Harry. You just worry about Theo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nods and smiles softly at his best friend, somehow feeling his reassurance on a level past mere understanding. 'Interesting.' Harry files this information away for later, adding it to the ever growing pile of unknowns that he's collected over the past year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry enters the library with a determined stride, keeping an eye out for his friend. He makes his way toward the back of the library and slows his pace as he searches the rows and alcoves for Theo. Finally, in the very back corner of the library, Harry spots him. Just where Blaise had said he would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Harry whispers, choosing to approach the situation delicately. Theo sniffles but doesn’t respond. Harry decides to kneel in front of the boy, who has his legs pulled up to his chest with his head buried firmly in his knees. Harry doesn’t touch Theo; He knows from personal experience that unwanted touch is the worst thing to do in this situation and he doesn’t want to assume that he could be an exception to this rule. “Theo, please look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away.” Theo murmurs without lifting his head. He takes a shaky breath and there is a pause. Harry doesn’t move away. When Theo realizes this, he lifts his head and admits defeat. Harry immediately takes in the tear tracts running down his face, his flushed skin, and his red-rimmed eyes. “What do you want, Harry.” Theo’s voice comes out a bit stronger than before, but not by much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard about what happened.” Theo begins to open his mouth to protest Harry’s presumed questioning, but Harry cuts him off. “Before you say anything, no, I won’t ask you about it. It isn’t my place to force something out of you that you aren’t ready to tell me.” Theo stares at Harry in confusion. Harry sucks in a deep breath and continues, “Look, I understand what it’s like, okay? And it sucks; You’re constantly afraid, looking over your shoulder, waiting for the next hit or insult. Once you get out of that environment it’s hard to adjust. Suddenly, you don’t have to sleep with one eye open. Suddenly, you have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> family who legitimately </span>
  <em>
    <span>cares for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Harry pauses to ruffle his hair and lets out a breathless chuckle. “It’s disconcerting and unbelievably difficult to wrap your head around. And what’s worse, you’re still afraid. And you don’t want to explain that to your friends because you’re afraid of doing that too. You’re afraid that once they hear about everything you’ve been through, they’ll see you as broken. You’re afraid that once they know everything, they'll realize just how worthless you are and everything will go back to the way it was. You’re afraid of losing the thing that has become most important to you. So, yeah, I understand.” Theo is staring at Harry in shock, fresh tears brewing in his eyes. “Look, I know it’s hard, but Blaise cares for you, and opening up about this will not only bring you closer, but help you grow and heal as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo is silent, breaking his stare after a few moments to look down and wipe his eyes. “Have you told Draco?” Theo whispers so quietly that Harry has to strain to hear it, even in the silence of the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… No, no I haven’t.” Harry admits with a defeated sigh. “But I’m working on it. I was thinking that, maybe, we could work on it together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo looks at Harry once more and meets his gaze. Suddenly, Harry has an armful of human. Theo has launched himself at Harry, knocking the ravenette off balance and sending him sprawling to the floor. Nevertheless, Harry returns to hug, laughing loudly. Theo clambers up from on top of Harry and smiles apologetically. Harry heaves himself into a sitting position and shakes his head, assuring Theo that he doesn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Harry.” Theo says simply, elbowing Harry in the arm softly. Harry returns the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly out of nowhere, Madam Pince rounds the corner, a furious glint in her eye. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you boys think you’re doing?” The librarian is referring to Harry and Theo’s previous laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely nothing, Madam Pince.” Harry speaks innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then who was laughing and disturbing the peace.” Madam Pince counters irritably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But, whoever they are, they must have a lot of nerve, </span>
  <em>
    <span>disturbing the peace </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that.” Theo is looking down, attempting to hide his laughter while Harry is still feigning innocence, his tone displaying a hint of sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they must.” Madam Pince spins on her heels and walks away, grumbling something under her breath that sounds eerily similar to “bloody first years”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo is still attempting to hold in his giggles, failing quite miserably, in Harry’s opinion. “Well, what do you say we get out of here?” Harry stands and offers a hand to Theo. Theo takes it gratefully and allows Harry to pull him to his feet. Then the two boys make their way from the library together, both feeling a weight slowly lift from their chest. It’s not fixed, not permanently, but the world seems to be a little bit brighter as Harry and Theo make their way back to their common room. Harry looks at Theo once more and makes his decision. He’s going to be brave and take his own advice. He’s going to tell Draco everything, because he’s done keeping secrets from the person he cares about the most. Ever since Harry and Draco met, the ravenette has felt an undeniable connection to the blond, a connection that he does not yet understand. But in time, as that connection grows and changes, Harry will come to realize that connection's significance. This is the first step toward a better future, and though the road will be long and treacherous, Harry is ready to travel down that road with Draco at his side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 14</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frustrated sigh is followed by the sound of a book snapping shut. Harry pushes the book, almost knocking it off the table. Draco and Harry have been in the library looking for this “Flamel” guy for weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Draco asks, closing his own book as he looks up to Harry. While Draco is frustrated as well, he's a lot better at hiding it. Harry glares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm not okay. We have been looking for this “flamel” guy forever. How he isn't mentioned in any of the dozens of books we have already looked through, I'll never know. Seriously is he really that obscure that we can't find him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of these books. Honestly!” Harry rants to Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione, who had been walking by, suddenly sits at the table saying, “Are you guys talking about Flamel? Nicholas Flamel? He was a french wizard born in the fourteenth century, supposedly immortal because of the Elixir of Life produced by the Philosopher's Stone. He also worked with Dumbledore on the 12 uses of dragon's blood, which include antiviral, fever redu-”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait wait. Back up. The Philosopher’s Stone? Maybe the size of a small rock? Fit in a pocket-sized package?” Harry interrupted. At Hermione’s confused nod Harry jumps up, “That’s it! It's the only thing that could have been in the vault. Hermione you're a genius!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does she know that?” Draco whispers to himself before turning to Hermione, “How do you know that?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulls a giant tomb out of her bag, it had to have been enchanted like the boy's bags because there was no way that book would have fit otherwise. “I read about it here, I had checked it out for a bit of light reading.” She continued on, ignoring the incredulous whisper of ‘light reading?’ from Draco as she opened to the correct  page, “See it says here that he is ‘the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, said to make the Elixir of Life and grant immortality.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Hermione!" Harry yells as he drags Draco out of his seat and out to the hallway. "So, who would be desperate enough to try and get past a Cerberus to get to the Philosopher's Stone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Harry but we will find out." Draco says pulling Harry to a stop. "Right now, we need to go finish our charms essay, our grades are more important than our investigation." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But…" Harry starts to protest but stops at Draco's stern look. "Fine we can go do our homework." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys head to their dorm to find Blaise and Theo already doing theirs, joining them with a quick hello. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The passing of a few hours finds the boys walking through the dungeons talking about their childhoods… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well really it's Draco talking and Harry avoiding the topic as much as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry," Draco starts hesitantly as they enter an abandoned classroom, apparently surprising Harry if the look on his face is any indication "Will you tell me about your relatives?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had obviously said something wrong, Harry's steps falter and his face has closed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… you never talk about them, and I was curious. I don't want to assume anything but you act like Theo and I know he doesn't have the best home life." Draco explains nervously. Harry stares at Draco for a moment, before deciding it would be nice to have someone to talk too. And either way, he has made a promise to Theo that he plans on keeping, even if it may be uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was apparently placed on their doorstep with just a note. They reluctantly took me in, but they weren't really given a choice, and they never let me forget it. I was forced to do chores since I was three, occasionally getting more as I got older; I was 5 when I started cooking." Harry starts to explain. He gets a far off look in his eyes as he's drawn into memories he'd rather forget. He took a deep breath before shakily saying, "I have four rules at the Dursleys: Don't ask questions, don't talk back, don’t do better than Dudley and NEVER mention magic. Breaking any of these rules has consequences, no food, being locked in my cupboard, or a beating; I learned that the hard way. My uncle first hit me when I was 3, he slapped me for something my cousin did. It got worse from there. A beating could be with hands or with a belt. My aunt usually yells at me but she does use a pan sometimes. My cousin plays a game with his friends, 'Harry Hunting', they would chase me and when they finally caught me, they beat me up. Nobody bothered to help me because of the rumors my aunt and uncle spread around. Anyone who did help usually disappeared, I learned to stop asking for help. I didn't know my name until primary, thinking it was 'boy' or 'freak' before that. I was only ever given Dudley's old clothes and I never had a friend." By the time Harry was finished with his explanation, he was crying. Although he was upset, he also felt as if weight had been lifted off his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco was horrified by what he was hearing. How his friend had survived that, he didn't know. He hesitantly reached over and hugged Harry. He flinched before leaning into the hug, burying his head into Draco's shoulder as he cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, you need to tell Severus, he can help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He knows, after the troll incident we talked about it. I just couldn't tell him specifics." Harry raised his head after he had stopped crying before saying, "Will you go with me? Please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco raised his eyebrow before nodding, "Do you want to go now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah. I don't want to lose my nerve." Harry said before standing and leaving the room. They walked in silence to Snape's office, knocking on the door. They entered when called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can I do for you boys?" Severus asked. If the red eyes and tear tracks were any indication, Harry had just been crying, hopefully by his own provocation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry and I were talking and he wanted to tell you about his relatives." Draco answered, casting a worried look at his timid friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus immediately understood what was happening and called for Tilly asking her to bring the boys hot chocolate and him a tea. He leads the boys to a small sitting area in the corner of the room waiting for them to settle. He noticed that Harry unconsciously leaned into Draco as they sat on the couch across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, what did you want to tell me?" Severus, seeing Harry's hesitation says, "I understand that you are reluctant to talk about what you went through, it has been drilled into your head not to tell anyone, but I would like to help you and I can't do that if you won't tell me what happened." Harry looks up from his lap, seemingly studying Severus, before looking back down repeating what he told Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever been to see a healer Harry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I didn't get my vaccinations either." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like me to give you an exam." At Harry's tentative nod he pulled out his wand and ran a diagnostic on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry James Potter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Age: 11</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Birthdate: July 31, 1980</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Injuries:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Improperly healed break- left arm, right leg</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Cracked rib</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Scars- back, upper legs, arms, forehead</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After studying the results, Severus felt anger rise up in him. 'How is he walking around in a cracked rib. Why would anyone do this to a child? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lily's </span>
  </em>
  <span>child.' Severus walked over to his potion cabinet pulling out a healing potion, handing it to Harry. "Take this, it doesn't have the most pleasant taste but it should help with any pain you are experiencing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed the potion with a soft thank you and knocked it back, cringing at the taste. After about 10 minutes he felt tingles and then slumped in relief, the potion getting rid of pains he didn't even realize he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now you are malnourished and should have been put on a nutrition potion at the beginning of the year. However, the consistent meals have helped so it won't be necessary. You are at a healthy weight now but this may have some long term effects, specifically your height, weight and immune system. Your magic may have helped you fight muggle illnesses but if you were to catch the wizarding flu you may have a harder time fighting it off then other children. Do you understand?” Severus explains the last part in a tone the boys have ever heard, causing them to unconsciously sit straighter as Harry nods. Severus gives a curt nod before continuing, “Now, Harry, would you like to take legal action?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry starts to shake his head frantically, as much as he didnt want to return to the Dursleys, he didn't want his home life in the papers either. As if reading his thoughts Severus states, “given your status as the last Potter Heir you are allowed to request a private hearing, meaning no press and Vows of Silence so no-one can tell anyone, spoken or otherwise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gave Harry pause. He could be out of the Dursley household and they could be punished for what they did </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> nobody had to know, this idea has merit. At least it did until Harry thought of a problem. “Where would I go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco chimes in quickly, “I could speak to my mother and father. I’m sure they’d be happy to take you in, Harry. That is, if you’d like that.” Draco finishes his statement timidly, hoping for Harry to say yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us not put too much pressure on him, Draco. He-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a courage he never knew he possessed, Harry interrupts Severus, “I want to go with Draco. I feel safer with him than I’ve ever felt with anyone else. He’s my best friend, and if he and his family will have me, then I would be delighted to stay.” Harry looks both Draco and Snape in the eye when speaking, his own eyes shining with determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic!” Draco grins ecstatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me write to your father first, Draco. If he is open to the idea we will progress further.” Draco nods at Snape’s words and a silence falls over the three wizards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would I have to be at the trial?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, as the victim you need to testify. Memories can be provided but someone may claim they have been tampered with in which case you will be required to testify, possibly under Veritaserum. Are you okay with that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, as long as I don't have to go back to the Dursleys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will contact a solicitor and we can work out the dates for it. Now, it's late. Go straight to the dorms and to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, professor.” both boys said in unison before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Harry?” Draco inquires, concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just don't want everyone to know my business, there is a reason it's called a </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span> life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys enter the common room noticing its almost completely empty except for a few lingering upper years. They head to their room, nodding off after a quiet goodnight. That night, Harry dreams of a better future, away from the Dursleys, and it’s the best sleep he’s had in years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We would like to give thanks to the heroes of 9/11, fallen or otherwise and a moment of remembrance to the thousands of people who died that day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 15</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry can't breathe. He takes note of this fact quite quickly after he regains consciousness. There is a pressure on his chest which must be the source of his current dilemma. However, and this is the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>pressing</span>
  </em>
  <span> issue: He must open his eyes to solve the mystery that is his current inability to take in oxygen. And that, that just won't do. 'I guess today is the day I die. So long cruel world, take me away from this mortal plain of existence.' Suddenly he feels a pecking on his forehead. 'Oh.' Yes, yes, he knows. Stop being melodramatic, Harry. Start being concerned about your own health, Harry. Be normal, Harry. Blah, blah, blah. Rubbish, all of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Harry cracks an eye open, attempting to put as much heat and aggression as possible into his one-eyed glare. From Harry's perspective, he is absolutely terrifying. From everyone else's perspective, he just looks like an idiot. "What."</span> <span>Harry's words are full of malice and directed towards the creature who has just pulled him from his blissful slumber.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"</span><em><span>Nothing. I just felt like annoying you for some reason</span></em><span>."</span> <span>Hedwig preens, laughing at Harry and his ineffective scare tactics.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you know how much I hate you." Harry shoos Hedwig from his chest and sits up, checking the time which reads 6:04 am. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aw, Hatchling, I love you too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hedwig trills loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, would you? If you wake the others up there’ll be hell to pay.” Harry quickly shushes his familiar, hoping to avoid any sort of conflict with an enraged, sleep deprived Draco Malfoy. Been there, done that, have the postcard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry decides that there is no use trying to fall back asleep. Either way, Harry has the distinct feeling that Hedwig won’t let him and will probably end up sitting on his face this time instead of his chest just to prove a point. Which Harry understands. If he were an owl, he would probably do the same thing. Don’t question it, just walk away and accept the crazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry actually hasn’t spent much time with his familiar since school began. With his investigation into Nicholas Flamel, on top of the mounds of homework his professors seem to enjoy dishing out, he just hasn’t been able to find a moment of peace. Now that he thinks about it, this is probably why Hedwig woke him up like this. ‘Great, an intervention. Just what I need.’ If Harry had the energy to roll his eyes he would, but as it is he is just too tired for his sarcasm to function properly. It’s a shame, really. He’ll probably look back on this morning later today and find dozens of missed opportunities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry fumbles his way out of bed and pads down to the deserted Slytherin common room, Hedwig trailing behind him. He sits at his usual spot by the fireplace and makes himself comfortable as Hedwig takes her place on his shoulder. Through their bond, Harry feels an underlying hint of unease among Hedwig’s usual mischievous personality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s really going on?” Harry asks, his voice barely above a whisper in an attempt to keep everyone soundly in their beds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are stronger together, Hatchling. Your understanding of this is more important now than it has ever been. Your enemies are closing in, ready to block you off on all sides and I won’t be able to help you unless you trust me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hedwig turns her intelligent amber eyes toward Harry as she speaks, further enforcing her stern declaration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do trust you!” Harry seems to forget that he is trying not to wake anyone because he lets loose an indignant shout in response. He realizes his mistake and tenses, freezing in place as he strains his hearing for any sound of movement. He hears nothing and quickly turns his attention back to Hedwig. “I do trust you.” He repeats, this time softer, his voice losing the indignant tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then start acting like it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hedwig states simply, maintaining eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right; I’m sorry. If it’s any consolation, I do miss you.” Harry brings his hand up to stroke the side of Hedwig’s neck. Hedwig nips at his finger playfully, trilling softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I must go now. I will see you soon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hedwig spreads her wings and takes off, heading for the owlery. Somehow, Harry misses how she exits the common room, only adding to the mystery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘One day I am going to figure out how she does that.’ Harry walks back down the stairs to his dormitory, finding Draco awake and sitting on the side of his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning!” Harry chirps at his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Draco rasps out, voice heavy and slurred from sleep. Draco furrows his brows and then slowly opens his eyes, his blurry gaze taking in the still dark room. Once Draco's brain regains the ability to function at a semi-acceptable level, which takes longer than the blond would like to admit, he takes in his friend's oddly chipper mood. Not that Harry is generally bathing in a pit of neverending melancholy, quite the opposite actually, but he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not known for being what one would call a "morning person". Draco has the scars to prove it. Metaphorically, of course. Well, except for that one time toward the beginning of the year when the ravenette had sent him flying half way across the room, landing him squarely on his bed, where he then proceeded to flip over himself and onto the floor in a comical display that sent his other two roommates into a fit of what could only be called "giggles". Yeah, that's a mistake you only make once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well someone's bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning." Draco stands, breathing deeply as he stretches his arms above his head. Draco cranes his neck, trying to look at his friend who has descended to the floor on the other side of his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pops up from the floor just enough so that Draco can see the somewhat manic expression that has overtaken his features. "Why yes, Draco! And do you want to know why?" Harry's head disappears once more. "Because today-," Harry pauses, tossing something behind him, "-is a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and- Aha!" Harry cuts his tirade short, obviously having found what he's looking for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco hears groaning from the other side of the room and turns around, noticing Blaise sitting up in bed with his eyes closed. "It is 6:30 in the bloody morning, Harry. For the love of everything holy. Shut. Up." Blaise flops back down and turns toward the wall, pulling the blankets up over his head to protect himself from the wrath of consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theo unwraps his arm from the sheets and points it menacingly at Harry, whose head is once again visible. "What he said." Theo narrows his eyes at Harry, slowly drawing his hand back underneath the covers before following Blaise's lead and bundling his green comforter up around his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looks back at Harry, he can still only see the idiot's head, and takes in his wide-eyes and open mouth. His gaze moves from Harry's face to his arm, which Draco has just noticed is suspended in the air about 3 inches above Harry's head. In Harry's hand is a medium length chain with a snake pendant attached to it. The emerald eyes of the silver snake glitter in the early morning light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looks at Harry, and Harry looks at Draco. Everything is silent…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco pounces. "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" The blond vaults over Harry's bed and nearly lands on top of him, Harry having scrambled backward at the last possible moment. Draco collects himself and rushes at Harry who is attempting to get himself into a standing position. Draco pins Harry's legs down and Harry crashes to the floor, somehow still holding onto the necklace which is now clutched in-between both hands and pressed against his chest. Harry scoots back until his back is against the wall, kicking at Draco as he crawls closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Give it!" Draco reaches for the necklace and it is swiftly lifted out of his reach. Draco tries to hoist himself up to grab it, but Harry puts his other hand on Draco's shoulder, effectively keeping in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Harry yelps indignantly, struggling to keep Draco on the floor with one hand while holding the necklace with the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco makes grabby hands at the trinket, propelling himself upward a small distance each time his fingers clasp together in an attempt to take it from Harry. "Give it to me!" Draco yells, louder this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No! It's mine!" Harry easily matches Draco's volume as they continue to struggle against each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Now give it, Potter!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>found it!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Pansy's and you know it!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's Pansy?" Harry breaks free from Draco's grasp and scurries into a standing position. "I don't know that name, Draco. You must be confuse-" Harry is cut off when Draco grabs the necklace and pulls. Since neither boy lets go, they both end up sprawled on the floor, Harry half on top of Draco. The necklace goes flying. There is a pause in the chaos where the two boys alternate between looking at the necklace and looking at each other… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lunges.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no you don't!" Draco follows suit and soon they are clambering across the floor toward the necklace, elbowing each other and pulling on each other's hair in an attempt to reach it first. They reach it at the same time, but before one of them can claim victory the shiny trinket it snatched from the floor and a set of bare feet stomp into view. Harry and Draco are laying flat on their stomachs, each with one elbow underneath their chest and the other poised and ready to strike with brutal force at their enemy. They slowly lift their heads, straining to see who is standing above them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If the two of you don't shut up I am going to lose my ever-loving mind! What the bloody hell could be so important about this ruddy necklace that it merits this level of dramatics at </span>
  <em>
    <span>6:30 in the morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Blaise has his hands outstretched, his right clutching the necklace and his left curled into a fist. Harry and Draco look at each other briefly before turning back to Blaise, saying nothing. "That's what I thought." Blaise growls out. He walks heavily back over to his bed, stuffs the necklace into his nightstand, and aggressively situates himself back in bed, all the while grumbling to himself. Harry and Draco have a hard time making out what he's saying, but they do pick "unnecessary melodrama" and "getting new friends because the ones I have are broken" out of his mutterings. They figure it shouldn't be overly difficult to fill in the blanks on their own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Harry, who are still laying on the floor, turn in sync to look at each other. “Shall we take this downstairs?” Draco suggests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry narrows his eyes at his friend. “We shall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~Brief Time Skip~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, and I cannot stress this enough, ‘it’s shiny’ is not a viable excuse for theft.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“But Draco, </span><em><span>and</span></em> <em><span>I cannot stress this enough</span></em><span>, IT WAS SHINY!” Harry gestures frantically above his head, nearly smacking himself in the face in the process.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry James Potter, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have a serious conversation with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Well, if you knew me at all, Draco, you would know that I am in fact being </span><em><span>completely</span></em><span> serious. The acquisition of shiny objects is no laughing matter. It’s a life-long commitment that requires finesse and skill and- I’m rambling. </span><em><span>My point is</span></em><span>,</span> <span>it was shiny, it was left unattended, and therefore it is fair game. It’s not </span><em><span>my</span></em><span> fault that Pansy’s an idiot.” Harry crosses his arms dramatically, mirroring Draco’s position, cocked eyebrow and all. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me make this perfectly clear. Once Blaise stops being moody, the necklace is going to mysteriously appear somewhere, I don’t care where or how, but after that we are going to agree that this entire ordeal never happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry heaves out a sigh before conceding. “Fine… You never let me do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because most of your ideas involve extreme amounts of stupidity.” There is a brief silence before Harry snorts and begins cackling, shaking and doubling over. “What- What’s so funny.” Draco is trying not to join in. He fails. Miserably. Just in case you were wondering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. That’s enough. We’ll wake all of Hogwarts at this rate.” Draco breathes deeply. “If it’s any consolation, I am planning on making up for your lost treasure with your Christmas present.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blanches. “You’re giving me a Christmas present?” Harry is shocked and confused. He has never received a Christmas present before, and honestly he had completely forgotten about the tradition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes?” Draco replies, puzzled at his friend’s unusual reaction. Then it hits him. With Harry’s home life, he probably wasn’t included in any sort of holiday festivities. “Harry, is this going to be your first real Christmas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment. “Technically, yeah. I guess it is my first Christmas.” Draco opens his mouth to reply only to be cut off by the slow drawl of Severus Snape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ll be spending it with the Malfoy’s.” The two boys startle and whip around to face the Professor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What!” Both boys say in unison, eliciting an eye-roll from the dark man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I refuse to repeat myself. The both of you should be receiving letters detailing the situation. Consider it a trial run for you staying with the Malfoy’s full-time.” The Professor turns and sweeps from the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Harry calls out to him, but by the time the words have left his mouth Snape is gone, leaving Harry and Draco to their own devices once more. Once Snape is surely out of hearing distance, and Harry will vehemently deny that this happened for the rest of his life, he lets out a high pitched, feminine squeal that echoes through the Slytherin common room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you pull something, or are you just naturally feminine?” Draco deadpans, unimpressed. Harry saunters up to Draco’s side and flings his arm around the blond’s shoulders theatrically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad at me just because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve </span>
  </em>
  <span>embraced my inner woman and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>haven’t. Just think of the possibilities, Draco! You would </span>
  <em>
    <span>rock</span>
  </em>
  <span> a pair of platforms.” Harry swings his arm out, palm outstretched, as he says the word “possibilities”, as if he is gesturing toward their future. As it is, the only thing Draco sees when he gazes in that general direction is the beady eye of the giant squid that resides in the lake. ‘No, that’s not creepy at all.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of fueling Harry’s antics, Draco comments, “I think the squid’s obsessed with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course!” Harry lets go of Draco’s shoulder and walks over to where the squid is peering through the glass. “Me and Kalvin are very close.” To prove his point Harry puts his hand up to the glass, prompting the squid to reach out one tentacle and smack it onto the glass where Harry’s hand is placed. The giant squid, or Kalvin according to Harry, swims off in a flurry of bubbles, leaving Draco gaping at his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- You- You know what? I’m not even going to ask.” Draco stutters for a moment, ultimately deciding to save himself the trauma that will surely be inflicted by Harry’s answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s face goes blank and he blinks his eyes slowly before nonchalauntly commenting, “That’s probably for the best.” Harry leaves the window and begins walking toward the stairs that lead to their dormitory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Into battle; Care to join me?” Harry beckons Draco toward him expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco huffs, sounding exhausted despite the early hour. “You are in rare form today.” Draco says, walking toward his friend and brushing past him to descend the stairs. “Did someone give you coffee? I thought we agreed that coffee would be on the ‘never to be tried again’ list.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, never to be tried again </span>
  <em>
    <span>this year</span>
  </em>
  <span>; Get your facts straight.” Harry and Draco’s banter halts when they enter the dorm. ‘Just in case,’ Harry reasons, ‘Blaise is scary when he’s tired.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, both Blaise and Theo are up and moving. Well, okay, “moving” may or may not be an accurate descriptor, but it’s the thought that counts. Blaise glances up from when he is perched on the side of his bed to glare at Harry and Draco. However, most of its heat is lost in translation due to the pillow indentations on Blaise’s face and his atrocious bed-head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello!” Harry waves at Blaise enthusiastically and Draco smacks his forehead with the palm of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so lucky it’s Saturday.” With that, Blaise collapses back onto his bed, effectively ending the conversation before it even had the chance to begin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude.” Harry comments to Draco, walking over to his trunk and taking out the book on ancient bloodlines Lucius Malfoy had bought for him back in Diagon Alley. He figures that if he’s going to be staying with the Malfoys he should make an effort to understand and respect their way of thinking. And who knows, maybe he can learn something about his family while he’s at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quite suddenly, Harry feels something heavy and cold slam into the side of his face. He looks down to find Pansy’s snake necklace at his feet. He turns his head toward Blaise, the obvious culprit, and sees him smirking at Harry’s expense. “Double rude.” Harry says, rubbing his cheek absentmindedly. Harry picks up the necklace and places it in his pocket for later, already planning on making it “mysteriously appear” in the most inconvenient place imaginable. ‘Maybe I’ll hang it from the ceiling…’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is wandering the halls of Hogwarts looking for something to cure his boredom. Draco is off doing… something (honestly, Harry wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying) and he needs something to do. As he passes a cracked doorway he sees two red flashes, quickly drawing his attention in the fully gray corridor. Curious, he peeks through the door, spotting the Weasley twins. They seemed to be in a heated discussion, about what, he wasn't sure as he couldn't hear them. 'They must have put up a silencing spell,' Harry surmised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He notices that each twin has a different coloured aura. The one on the right had a dark core while the other was light; He remembers reading that magical twins always have opposite auras, or cores at birth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans more into the room, hoping to hear what they are doing, when he trips over NOTHING. How that happened, he doesn't know. What he does know is that there is a lot of red in his field of view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Look Freddie, a little firstie!</b>
  <span>" The one with the dark core, who he now knows is George, says, looking to the twin to Harry's left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see, what should we do with him Georgie?</span>
  <span>" The light cored twin answers, Fred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're weasleys aren't you?" Harry pipes in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Is that a bad thing</b>
  <span>?" The twins ask together, both tilting their heads in opposite directions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No!" Harry yells, scandalized. "I didn't mean it like that. I just… you were with Ron the other day. You didn't look very into the conversation." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins stare at Harry for a second, looking at each other then back down, large grins on their faces. 'That's not creepy or anything.' Harry mentally shudders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>So little firstie,</b>
  <span>" Fred starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>what's your</span>
  <span>," George continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>name?</b>
  <span>" They finished together.*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry." He says simply. "What were you guys doing?" Harry asks as he stands, just now realising he was still on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins eye each other again, apparently having a silent conversation with one another. They seem to have come to an answer as they say, "</span>
  <b>We were planning a prank</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I help?" Harry questions quickly. He had always loved pranks but never got to play them in case he would get in trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>We don't see </b>
  <span>why not!</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what prank were you planning?" Harry asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"</span><b>We were going to </b><span>change some random students' hair colors!"</span> <span>The twins answer.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which students? I think you should pick one or two per house. That way everyone is equally targeted, throws off suspicion." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>You know Harrykins </b>
  <span>this may be the start </span>
  <b>of a beautiful friendship!</b>
  <span>" The twins exclaim, wrapping their arms around Harry before pulling him to a couch he hadn't realised was in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys plan out how they were going to pick random students, "Ask the house elves", when they were going to do it, "</span>
  <b>Dinner</b>
  <span>", and how they were going to pull it off, "</span>
  <span>Maybe a potion</span>
  <span>". </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They boys part ways, bright smiles on their faces. They enjoyed their planning and can’t wait to pull it off. The looks on people’s faces will no doubt be absolutely priceless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~(POV Albus Dumbledor)~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Albus Dumbledor is seated at his desk, his hands steepled at his chin in thought. He looks down at a list of names, the top of said list is labeled “Student’s Staying At Hogwarts'. The list only has a few names, most students planning on going home for the winter holiday. Albus is not concerned with most of the students on the list, however, what he is truly concerned with is the one name that has been scratched off of the list: Harry Potter. ‘He would never choose the Dursely’s over staying at Hogwarts.’ Albus concludes that he must be staying with the Malfoy’s for Christmas. He sits up in his chair, glancing around at the former Hogwarts headmasters. ‘This can’t happen; I will make sure of it.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*This is how the twins will be indicated if they aren't specified as who is talking.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave comments and feedback.<br/>Much Love, <br/>Raven_Grey1469</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 16</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the yule holiday is quickly approaching, the common rooms have sign up sheets for students that are staying at Hogwarts for the break. Harry, knowing he won’t be staying at Hogwarts, ignores the list posted there. He’s excited to spend the break with the Malfoy's since he’s never actually celebrated Christmas before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~POV: Dumbledore~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore sits in his office staring at the master list of students staying at the castle for the yule break. The absence of one name stands out the most: Harry Potter. He knows that the boy doesn't want to go back to the Dursleys for the holidays and yet, his name is missing. He has been worrying about this for a while now, especially with how close he and the Malfoy boy are becoming. He just knows that the boy is planning to spend his holiday there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the boy had walked into the great hall, he'd been exactly as Dumbledore had expected. Small and nervous, yet eager. Exactly as he needed him to be. What he wasn't expecting was for him to be hanging around Lucius Malfoy’s brat. The boy shouldn’t be making friends that he can’t influence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He assumed that when Harry was inevitably sorted into Gryffindor, their friendship would fall apart. But the boy had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be sorted into Slytherin, and he seemed to be thriving. Not to mention, Severus isn’t acting how he is supposed to. One day he’s ranting and raving about the boy and the next, nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that thought, he writes the boy's name on the list. Maybe he won’t notice, at least not until the list can’t be changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks after the list is posted, Professor Snape sweeps into the common room, reading off the list of students staying in the castle for the holidays. He has done it every year since he started teaching, it allows any students to confirm their choice. It is a surprisingly large number of students, at least in Harry’s opinion. He takes a moment to consider why that would be. He knows that not many of the students in other houses are staying over the break, so something must be different about the Slytherins. As he contemplates, it comes to him. He’s read about this. Well, not exactly, but it makes sense. In the book Lucius had bought him on pureblood traits and traditions, there is a section detailing the high expectations of pureblood families. ‘All of that pressure probably makes for a rubbish home life.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, why is your name on the list?” Severus questions. He knows that Harry is meant to stay with the Malfoy’s for the break and, considering that the boys won't shut up about their plans, Severus assumes he knows it as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir? I didn't put my name on the list.” Harry states. Severus can't deny the absolute confusion in the small Slytherin’s voice as he says those words. Clearly he hadn’t added his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to take it off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate it, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Would anybody else like to change their choice?” Snape calls as he removes Harry's name. When he receives no reply he leaves the room just as dramatically as he came in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does he do that?” Draco asks, breaking through the silence. Laughter breaks out amongst the Slytherin student body as they go back to what they were doing before Snape entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of each week Snape enters the common room and repeats his action of reading the list, and each week, without fail, Harry’s name is there. They determine it has to be a teacher because the list had been taken from the common room after Snape went over it the first time. A week before break they find out who it is. Severus</span>
  <em>
    <span> finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>realises where he's seen this elegant handwriting before. He's caught it just in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The expression on his face must be thunderous as Severus stalks toward the headmasters office because students and ghosts alike scramble quickly out of his path. When he had recognized the writing on the list he couldn't help but think how much of an idiot he was for not recognizing it sooner. With the amount of times the headmaster has summoned him to his office with those foolish notes, one would think he would have recognized it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he can't figure out is why the headmaster keeps adding Harry's name to the list. The boy obviously doesn't want to remain in the castle. In the potions master's eyes, the headmaster is trying to take away something that will make Harry happy. That is completely unacceptable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twizzlers!” Severus sneers at the gargoyle. He storms up the steps, stopping only briefly to knock, entering the office before Dumbledore can acknowledge him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Severus, my boy. What can I do for you today?” Dumbledore inquires cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The potions master's blood boils at Dumbledor's use of "boy". He refuses to be demeaned in such a way. “What is the meaning of this, Albus?” The ex-death eater asks, slamming the Slytherin list on the table, pointing to Harry’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems young Mr. Potter wants to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.” The headmaster says innocently, his eyes twinkling brighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't give me that Albus! That boy has told me multiple times he does not wish to stay. As a matter of fact, he can't shut up about it. And you know as well as I do that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> his handwriting.'' Snape snaps. “Why do you keep replacing his name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is not safe outside of Hogwarts Severus. I have decided that it's best that he stay here for the holidays.” Dumbledore says attempting to placate the irate potions master.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And under what authority do you make that decision?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As the boy’s magical guardian th-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who gave you the title of magical guardian?” Severus interrupts. He knows that Lily wouldn't have left Harry’s guardianship to Dumbledore. More than likely it would have been the mutt or wolf. ‘Possibly myself before our fifth year.’ he thinks sullenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As Sirius was arrested, young Harry had no magical guardian, and given Remus' condition, Mr. Potter was left without one. I appointed myself as his magical guardian.” The headmaster says, as if breaking wizarding law </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>a big deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Albus, a magical guardian is not self appointed. There are rules and just claiming the boy is not one of them. As such, you have no right to force the boy to stay here. He will be leaving for the holidays and that is final. Good day headmaster.” Severus finishes and stalks from the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore sits behind his desk, stunned that Severus has the gaul to say that to him. Above the headmaster, the portraits give a silent round of applause to the young potions master, proud that he's stood up to the old fool who has the audacity to meddle with young Harry's life.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry is reading in the common room when a prefect tells him that Snape needs him in his office as soon as possible. As he walks out of the portrait, his mind shuffles through the hundreds of different scenarios as to why Snape would need him. At best, he just wants to talk and at worst, even though he hasn't done anything(that he knows of), he is being expelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he reaches the room he has worked himself into a panic. He knocks, timidly entering at Snape’s harsh call to enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to see me, sir?” Harry inquires, not quite managing to keep the nerves from his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry. Are you alright?” Severus queries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly sir, I'm a little nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I'm not entirely sure why I was sent up here, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That idiotic, insuferable…” Snape's voice trails off as he presumably continues to insult the prefect. He stands up from his desk before coming to stand before his student. “Harry, you aren't in any trouble. I am simply informing you about the problem with the holiday sign up. It seems Headmaster Dumbledore had decided that you were required to stay in the castle for your safety. I then, politely, informed the headmaster that, as he is not your Magical Guardian, he has no say in where you will spend your holidays. As such, you will be joining the other students on the train.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry jumps from his seat and unexpectedly hugs Snape. The potions master freezes at the unanticipated touch. Both from the fact that he is being embraced and that it is Harry initiating the contact. After recovering from his shock, he slowly raises his arms, encircling the child as he squeezes him briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir!” Harry exclaims, voice muffled as it carries to the potion master's ears from the child buried in his robe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome child.” Severus says as they pull away from one another. “Now, off you go. I'm sure you have other things to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry runs from the room with a call of “Goodbye, professor” sent over his shoulder, closing the door softly in contrast to his excited exit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-ou manage to get lost in your own bedroom?" Harry askes, his voice echoing down the castle corridor outside of the Great Hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was three and my room is huge!" Draco defends, a pout, that he will deny 'till his last breath, resting on his aristocratic face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a week of classes left before yule break and the student body is practically buzzing with excitement. As the boys head toward the Slytherin table, Harry briefly glances to his right, making eye contact with the twins. At his questioning head tilt they grin and nod briefly. Harry shows almost no outward reaction to the buckets of excitement filling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner had appeared on the table moments ago and the hall is now filled with the sound of clinking silverware and the chatter of the students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, laughter breaks out in the hall, starting at the Gryffindor table and quickly sweeping through the other house tables as, slowly but surely, three students from every table have had their hair transformed into a different color(the opposite color from their house).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS MY HAIR GREEN!?" Ron Weasley shouts, his face quickly flushing, clashing horribly with his new look. "Change it back! Change it back!" Someone obviously isn't happy with his new hairdo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turns to Draco, who is still laughing at Weasley's misfortune, before bursting out into a fit of giggles. Harry hadn't known which students were picked for the prank as he and the twins had asked the house elves to pick three random students from each house, only specifying Ron as one of the victims. But now, looking over at his friend, he wishes that he'd thought of it himself. He also has a nagging suspicion that the house elves chose Draco on purpose. Harry will have to go down to the kitchens and thank them later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students at the Slytherin table turn toward the familiar sound before chuckles filled the air. Draco Malfoy, the grade A diva of Slytherin, has his hair color changed to a bright, Gryffindor red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco looks at Harry in confusion before a red lock falls into his face. He screams, a very manly scream I assure you. "My hair!" before turning to Harry, knowing he has to have had something to do with this tragedy. He had mysteriously disappeared a few times last week and wouldn't tell Draco where he'd gone, only giving an ominous smile before changing the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry," Draco starts, barely concealing his anger; He really doesn't want to upset his friend over a small prank. "Did you do this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Draco," Harry gasps, playfully offended. "How could you! I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>do something like this." Harry replies, his innocent face and big, green, puppy dog eyes almost making Draco cave (like all the other times) but this time he steels himself, but only just. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, I'm going to kill you." Draco growls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, of course, doesn't take this seriously, sticking out his tongue before replying, "No you won't, you love me too much!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sighs before asking in a resigned tone, "And how long will this last?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Approximately a day… Maybe two?" Harry says. Draco gives Harry a horrified look before thunking his head on the table, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like "This is it; My life is officially over. May my reputation rest in peace." Harry laughs and locks eyes with the Weasley twins. The trio grins at each other. The prank has worked perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco are currently lugging their suitcases toward the Hogwarts Express, their eleven year old bodies struggling with the weight. “I swear my trunk was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>this heavy at the beginning of the year.” Harry puffs out as he heaves his trunk onto the train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I completely agree,” Draco’s trunk makes a loud thumping sound as it is loaded into the train car, ”Maybe someone hexed us. I wouldn’t put it past Weasley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Draco. You and I both know that Weasley isn’t smart enough to pull off something like that.” Harry clambers up the steps to the train, wiping his hands together to alleviate the stinging sensation brought on by carrying his heavy luggage. “His head would probably explode.” Harry adds, pulling his and Draco’s belongings further into the car to make room for Draco to step up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re right, how silly of me.” Harry and Draco collect their things and begin the short trek to their designated compartment. Blaise and Theo are supposed to meet them in the Slytherin car, but plan on accompanying Harry and Draco to their compartment after an hour or so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two friends reach the compartment quickly and set their items down for the last time. Harry slumps into the seat, heaving out a sigh of exhaustion. “Don’t get too comfortable. We still have to meet the others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure they’ll manage without me.” Harry flops down so he’s laying on his back across the bench. “Besides, I’d really rather not watch Pansy get all up in your space. It’s desperate, annoying, and attention seeking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco takes Harry’s hands and tries to pull him into a sitting position. “No, they most certainly will not manage without you because you’re going. Do not abandon me, Harry Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abandon you? Now who’s being dramatic?” Harry goes full dead weight, almost resulting in Draco sprawling on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Potter. You’re too heavy for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me fat, Malfoy!?” Harry squawks indignantly, finally taking his own weight and sitting up, sending Draco off balance for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are absolutely impossible, you know that?" Harry crosses his arms, turns up his nose, and sniffs, disgruntled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Harry declares in a posh and aristocratic manner, unabashedly mocking his blond friend's usual tone. Draco rolls his eyes and sticks his hand out for Harry to grasp. Harry takes the proffered hand and heaves himself upright, making Draco take more of his weight than absolutely necessary in a final attempt at petulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright. Let's go, crazy." Draco drops Harry's hand, turning away, heading toward the car holding the first-year Slytherins. Harry follows close behind, the ravenette imitating a lost puppy as he hovers over Draco's shoulder. Draco is still taller than Harry, but since Harry began receiving a constant source of nourishment and regular treatment from Snape and Madame Pomfrey for his malnourishment and other various afflictions, he has been quickly catching up to the blond pureblood. The two friends now only have an inch difference in their heights. Needless to say, Harry is planning on taking full advantage of his increased height. 'Mm, the possibilities; They are endless.' Harry ceases his plotting when they reach their destination, taking in the hushed conversations of his fellow first-years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hiya, Harry!" Blaise calls out animatedly to Harry once he and Draco enter, sending an eccentric wave toward the pair. Harry grins and returns the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco!” Pansy’s shrill, screeching voice pierces the dull rumble of  conversation, grating on the group’s nerves. She scrambles toward Draco-in a rather undignified manner, Harry might add, and seizes his hand, tugging him toward her seat. Harry feels an itch prickling at the back of his mind at the sight and he attempts to suppress a growl. He fails, just in case you were wondering. Theo notices the rumbling coming from his friend’s throat and takes in his tense and coiled posture. He decides to step in before Harry reduces Pansy to dust in retaliation to her forwardness, having no doubt that Harry not only has the ability to do such a thing, but that the green-eyed boy would have no qualms about doing so. When it comes to Draco, Harry has a protective streak a mile wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, Harry, take my seat.” Theo slides over so there is space for Harry to sit next to Draco, reducing Harry’s growl to a glare as the boy slides into the seat. Once Draco and Harry are seated Pansy begins talking a mile a minute, arms gesturing wildly. Draco only barely saves himself from being hit in the face by Pansy’s flailing limbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversation resumes soon after everyone is settled. Harry tunes into Crabbe and Goyle's conversation and immediately wishes he hadn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much you wanna bet that something’s living under his hat thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turban.” Harry amends Crabbe’s statement offhandedly, barely paying attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turban, hat thing, whatever. Either way, I think Crabbe’s got a point, don’t you?” Goyle sounds genuinely worried, as if the idea of something living underneath Professor Quirell’s turban </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> preposterous. ‘Honestly, why do I associate with them? They’re bloody idiots.’ Harry hums in response to Goyle’s question before returning to his thoughts. ‘Oh, right, now I remember. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You need to have the right connections, Harry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Draco’s voice slices through his musings, reminding him of his intentions with Crabbe and Goyle. ‘Ugh, the sensible prat.’ Harry glances at Draco who is still locked in a one-sided conversation with Pansy. Draco meets Harry’s eyes, shooting him a pleading look. Harry shrugs his shoulders at the blond, as if to say “not my problem” before turning to look at Blaise and Theo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His two friends are locked in a riveting conversation on quidditch techniques and Harry finds himself intrigued. He has heard about quidditch, of course(He is friends with Draco Malfoy), but the game has never been explained to him in depth. He decides to ask Draco about it over the winter holiday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stands abruptly, pulling Harry to his feet in the process. "We're leaving." He says tightly before dragging Harry from the train car to their private compartment. Draco flops onto the bench, groaning dramatically and combing a hand through his hair. "Thank Merlin we have a private compartment. I don't think I could've stood another minute of Pansy's chatter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad she doesn't like me." Harry replies, sitting down far less dramatically than Draco had. The brief silence that falls over the compartment is interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Whoever is on the other side doesn't bother to wait, sliding the door open to reveal Blaise and Theo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Pansy, huh?” Blaise says, leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Draco grouses, resisting the urge to throttle his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise and Theo laugh, fully entering the compartment, taking their seats across from Draco and Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four boys feel a jolt as the train puffs to life and moves away from the station. Almost immediately they hear a distinctive call coming from just outside their compartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything from the trolly?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Blaise scramble out of their seats, glancing toward Harry and Theo when they don’t follow. “Do you two want anything?” Draco tilts his head slightly in an inquiring manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nods. “Three chocolate frogs, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you, mate?” Blaise calls to Theo, receiving a polite “No thank you” in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the boys leave the compartment in search of their sugary treats, leaving Harry and Theo alone. There is a brief lull in activity, where neither Harry nor Theo say anything. Theo takes a deep breath and turns to Harry, eyebrows creased in concern. “Are you okay?” Theo whispers, hoping not to attract their other friend’s attention, despite them being outside the compartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Harry seems confused, unable to place what prompted Theo’s line of questioning. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you growling at Pansy earlier. What was that about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. That. Yes, that would be cause for concern, wouldn’t it. “Can I be honest with you?” Harry runs a hand through his already messy hair, causing it to stick up at odd angles. If Draco sees his hair like this, Harry will never hear the end of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can!” Theo throws all sense of caution out the window, taking on an affronted posture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t say anything for a moment, painfully aware that his window for having this conversation is closing rather quickly. “I don’t know. I really and truly have no idea. I don’t like it when Pansy is close to him. It makes me twitch and then I start to feel this uncomfortable tingling sensation behind my eyes. And sometimes it’s almost as if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he’s thinking or feeling without having to even look at him. I just… Ever since we met at Madame Malkin’s I’ve felt protective over him. And I know he feels the same. I just don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stops speaking and the compartment lapses into silence once more. Theo is deep in thought, agreeing with his friend that his and Draco’s bond is indeed unique and confusing. Theo decides that he’s going to find out exactly what’s going on. It’s the least he can do to help Harry, and Draco for that matter. The two boys have been amazing friends to Theo throughout the year, helping him through his anxiety, defending him(especially in what the four of them have dubbed ‘The Weasley Incident: Halloween Edition’), and encouraging him to be confident and outspoken. They are changing his life. And yes, he still has to go back to his family over the holidays, but this year he knows that it will be different. This year, he knows that he matters. And right now, that’s all he really needs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo goes to respond to Harry but is cut off when the compartment door slams open. Blaise and Draco appear in the doorway with armfulls of sweets, both smirking like mad. “This is going to be awesome.” Blaise, still standing in the doorway with Draco, winks at Harry and Theo, making the pair giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo sighs as the two boys file in and dump their treasure onto the seat between them and begin to divvy out shares. Theo looks around at his friends, his</span>
  <em>
    <span> family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And, for the very first time in his young, he is unafraid. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 17</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry jerks awake as the Hogwarts Express comes to a stop at platform 9 ¾. He rubs his eyes, realizing that his glasses have seemingly disappeared into thin air… Again. Don’t judge him, okay? It’s not his fault that they keep running away. Honestly, he sets them down for </span>
  <em>
    <span>two seconds</span>
  </em>
  <span> and BAM, they’ve escaped into another dimension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry lets out a pitiful whine as he starts patting his hands on the seat blindly, attempting to locate his wayward glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for something?” Draco raises his hand to reveal Harry’s glasses. Harry snatches them from Draco’s grasp and quickly puts them on his face, bringing his best friend’s face into focus. “And, for the record, your glasses </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> run away. You just have the memory and attention span of a goldfish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just read my mind?” Harry narrows his eyes at his friend because, honestly, he wouldn’t put it past him. You never know, it very well could be a possibility. You have to keep an open mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did. You do that quite often when you’re half-awake actually. You may want to get that checked out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I resent that.” Harry crosses his arms and sinks into his seat moodily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s valid.” Draco stands, raising his arms above his head, popping his shoulders. "Come on; Blaise and Theo are probably already on the platform.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Harry stands with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t act like you’re upset. You know I’m right.” Draco hits Harry upside the head playfully, letting out an amused chuckle. Draco, the prat, uses his extra inch of height to reach up and grab Harry’s trunk from the rack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grumbles something unintelligible at his friend before taking his bag and exiting their compartment, Draco trailing right behind him. They make the small trek down the train corridor toward the exit, stepping carefully down the steps, struggling with their heavy trunks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Harry feels the weight of his trunk being lifted out of his hands. He looks up, getting a face full of red hair. His immediate thought is that Ron has decided to work in one more confrontation before break. As such, he reaches for his wand, only to stop in his tracks when he realizes that he's thinking of the wrong Weasley. Taking a moment to further assess the situation, Harry is pleasantly surprised to see George Weasley holding his bag and grinning from ear to ear, his brother standing behind him mirroring his expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” Harry says cheerfully to his two favorite weasleys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Harry,” George calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need a hand?” Fred finishes, although it is clear he did considering his struggle with the trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. Are you guys excited to be going home?” Harry inquires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins exchanged an conspiratorial look. “Definitely, we get to prank everybody!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laughs at the twins' exuberance. They clearly have plans for the break. “Have fun guys and don't forget to write!” he says as he reaches for a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Harry has no idea how people get the twins mixed up. They are obviously very different, not only in their auras, but in their mannerisms as well. It's the little things, really. George tends to stand a little bit taller, his back a bit straighter than Fred's. Fred tends to fidget more than his brother, less confident in himself, always allowing George to take the lead in the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye Harry, Baby Malfoy." The twins take off toward their family, receiving enraged looks from their mother and Ron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why you…" Draco lunges after them, stopped by Harry's hand curling around his bicep. "What- Did you hear what they called me?!" Draco turns back to Harry, obviously disgruntled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Yes, you and your wounded pride can throw a temper tantrum later. Let's go say goodbye to Blaise and Theo before your parents get here." Before Draco can formulate a proper retort, Harry drags him toward their two friends who are standing together next to a stunning woman who Harry presumes is Blaise's mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the duo gets closer, Blaise rushes at Harry, taking his hand and pulling him toward his family. “Mother! This is Harry Potter!” Blaise gestures extravagantly at Harry, presenting him to his parent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Blaise has told us so much about you.” Blaise’s mother smiles warmly at Harry, reaching out her hand for Harry to shake in greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am. All good things, I hope.” Harry returns her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well of course.” Ms. Zabini looks around for a moment before addressing Blaise and Theo. “Go ahead and say your goodbyes, boys. We should be going soon.” She walks a small distance away, giving the boys some privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you going with them?” Draco asks Theo, raising his eyebrows questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo grins and nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! Isn’t it fantastic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re bloody right it is!” Blaise exclaimed excitedly, looping his arm around his best friend’s shoulders. Harry can do nothing but grin at the ecstatic look on Theo’s face, happy that his friend will be getting away from his home for at least part of the winter holiday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry.” Draco nudges Harry and juts his chin out to the right, gesturing to his parents who have just stepped out of the floo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, we have to go. Be good, don’t forget to write, and don’t blow anything up without me!” Harry waves goodbye and begins walking toward the Malfoys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Wait- Blow things up?!” Draco squacks, following after his friend. “Harry, we’ve talked about this; Explosions are </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Draco catches up to Harry, quickly matching his stride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have we? That definitely seems like something I’d remember…” Harry trails off, receiving a swat on his arm from Draco in response. Harry snorts. “Spoil sport.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Am not!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, it’s your parents!” Harry cuts off what is sure to be a positively stimulating debate, earning himself a groan from Draco and another smack in the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Narcissa Malfoy embraces her son and Harry in turn, pulling back from Harry to examine him. “Look at you, Harry! You look so much better than you did at the beginning of term. Draco’s been making sure you eat right, I hope.” She casts a glance at her son, smiling playfully. Draco groans, but laughs nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My wife is correct, you do look much better.” Lucius claps a hand on Harry’s shoulder, squeezing briefly before giving a small smile to both Harry and Draco. “Shall we?” Lucius steers the group back toward the row of fireplaces lining the platform wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, dear, have you ever used the floo network before?” Narcissa turns to Harry when they stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, actually, I haven’t.” Harry admits timidly, still mildly embarrassed at his lack of knowledge. Draco may have been filling him in on the Wizarding World throughout the year, but that doesn’t mean he is anywhere near knowledgeable on the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to worry about. Here, we’ll let Draco go first so you can see how it works.” Narcissa pulls out a small, velvet drawstring bag from within her robes, handing it to Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco opens the bag and reaches in, taking out a small handful of what Harry guesses is floo powder. Draco steps into the fireplace, facing outward, and takes a breath shouting, “Malfoy Manor”, in a clear and confident tone. Harry is suddenly blinded by a harsh green light that eclipses his vision. He turns away for a moment and when he looks back, Draco has vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now it’s your turn.” Narcissa ushers Harry into the fireplace, holding out the drawstring bag containing the floo powder. Harry takes a handful and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before mimicking Draco’s words. Then all he can see is green, even brighter than before, and he feels a strange twisting sensation in his gut. The feeling isn’t exactly painful, but it does bring a certain level of discomfort with it. The twisting stops only to be replaced by a jarring impact against the stone floor of Malfoy Manor. Harry tumbles out of the fireplace, landing squarely on his rear. He flops down onto the floor, groaning in pain. He opens his eyes to see his best friend grinning down at him maniacally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I forgot to warn you about the landing. My bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I'm not going to hit him, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to hit him.' Harry closes his eyes and takes a calming breath, slowly rising to his feet. He crosses his arms and glares at the blond heatedly, thoughts quickly falling into "how to hide a body" territory. Draco obviously sees these thoughts written across his features because he begins to back away, his hands held out in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be reasonable; I’m sure we can talk about this.” Harry raises an eyebrow, slowly creeping forward. Draco runs. Harry bolts after him, catching him almost instantly, being the faster of the two. He turns Draco around and cuffs him upside the head. “Ow! Merlin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush up. That didn’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it did.” Draco is rubbing the back of his head with a mock grimace on his face. Harry sighs, rolling his eyes. The boy’s squabbling is promptly interrupted by the fireplace flaring once more. Narcissa Malfoy sweeps out elegantly, the picture of regality, followed swiftly by Lucius who exits in a similar manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay boys, you have the rest of the day to yourselves. Harry your things will be brought to the room you will be staying in.” Narcissa says, removing her black gloves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco will bring you there, your room is right across from his.” Lucius finishes as he calls an elf to bring the boys things to their respective rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~IT’S BONDING TIME BITCHES~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry is in the Malfoy’s library perusing the various selections contained within the shelves. There is a vast amount of content and Harry briefly wonders if this is what heaven is like. He is skimming through the titles, finally landing on an old, leather bound book titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magic Long Forgotten</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanders over to one of the many plush armchairs settled around the room, setting the tomb lightly on the mahogany table in front of the seat he has chosen. He runs his fingers along the cover, marveling at the intricate, sweeping patterns that have been carved into the leather. Not for the first time, he thanks Lucius Malfoy for allowing him free reign of the library and all of its contents. Harry picks up the book, reveling in the scent that can only be associated with old books and parchment. Opening to the first page, he sees words written in an elegant script. The words inscribed on the page illustrate a form of refinement and beauty that cannot be found in modern english. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Among these pages lie the wisdom of ages</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A time bequeathed to us by the Gods of olde</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But a warning I impart to those who find heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In power above all else</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry takes in the meaning of the inscription and a shiver runs down his spine. He runs his fingers over the impactful words before turning the page, beginning to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must be hours later - the sun is beginning to set - when Lucius Malfoy enters the library, though Harry has hardly noticed the passage of time. He is so engrossed in his reading that he does not hear Lucius approach him, only being alerted to the man’s presence by the light cough he gives to gain Harry’s attention. Harry jumps in his seat, banging his knee painfully against the table in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry.” Lucius nods, glancing down at the book resting in Harry’s arms. He raises an eyebrow inquisitively. Harry looks down and takes note of where he is before gently closing the book, presenting the cover to Lucius. “Excellent choice.” Lucius’s lips quirk up into a smile and Harry basks in the approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Harry pauses, catching his mistake. “Lucius.” He amends, earning another smile from the Malfoy patriarch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you enjoy this, I have a few other titles you may be interested in. We could talk about them while you read them.” Harry smiles, ecstatic to hear that Lucius is interested in, not only his magical education, but also spending time with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I will have them brought to your room.” Lucius places a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I am pleased with your progress, Harry. Dinner will be in an hour, but for now I will leave you to your reading.” Lucius squeezes Harry’s shoulder and gives him one last smile before taking his leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door closes, Harry returns to his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shadow Magic, also known as Shadowmancy, is a variation of Shadow Manipulation and Elemental Magic. Let it be noted that Shadow Magic is </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> the same as Dark Magic, being less taxing on the caster’s psyche.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The most common forms of shadow magic are as follows:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Shadow Travel</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Shadow Conjuring </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Shadow Travel is similar to the more recently discovered form of wizard travel: Apparition. However, these forms of magic are not to be confused. Shadow Travel is the use of darkness to transport yourself from one place to another, while Apparition depends on the Wizard’s force of will to traverse distances. While Shadow Travel is more difficult than Apparition in some respects, it is easier to learn quickly because it requires less magic to achieve. While Shadow Traveling you are drawing upon the energy contained within the darkness around you and combining it with your own. This process allows the magic user to take on characteristics of the darkness surrounding them, giving the ability to, in a sense, convert their physical body into a shadow. The process is, of course, more complicated than described in this text and should not be attempted without further inquiry into the subject.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next main form of Shadow Magic is Shadow Conjuring. For reference purposes, I will compare this subset of Shadow Magic to the Patronus Charm. Once again, the caster is drawing energy from the darkness around them and combining it with their own to give it a tangible form. Once created, this form, whatever it may be(it differs from person to person), is subjected to the caster’s will. This is where Shadow Conjuring differs from the Patronus Charm. Once again, this form of magic is much more complex than described in this text and is not recommended without further investigation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry closes his book, gently placing it on the table and stretching, hearing his shoulders pop. ‘I definitely need to look into Shadow Magic.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figures it’s been about twenty minutes since Lucius had come to speak with him so he decides to go bother Draco for a while. He’s probably sleeping or doing something else equally boring, so Harry obviously needs to go save him from himself before he fades away into nothing. He stands, making his way out of the library, leaving the book on the table so he can come back to it later. Walking down the lavish hallway leading to Draco’s bedroom, he finds himself marveling once again at the elegance of the Manor. The first few days after his arrival had him constantly drooling at the beauty of it all. If he’s really being honest with himself, he still is. But hey, Harry’s made a career out of lying to himself. Why stop now? He knows, it’s unhealthy or something of that sort. Don’t take this away from him, okay? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes to a stop outside of Draco’s room, only having gotten lost once, thank you very much. He considers knocking. That would be the polite thing to do, but it’s not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing to do, so he quickly disregards the notion. People are always telling him to be true to himself, after all. As such, Harry barges into the room, practically singing Draco’s name as annoyingly as possible. And trust me, when it comes to being annoying, Harry reigns supreme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“AH!” Draco screams, like, a full on girly screech of terror, and jerks into a sitting position in bed. The covers are now laying in a pile on the floor by his bed, a result of Draco’s flailing limbs. Draco stares at Harry, breathing heavily, his hair in disarray. And, of course, Harry </span><em><span>has</span></em> <em><span>to </span></em><span>comment on it.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice hair, Draco. I love the new look.” Draco hisses at Harry from across the room. “And here we see a wild Draco Malfoy in its natural habitat. Be careful not to aggravate this creature, he may spit on you in retaliation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a llama, Harry.” Draco attempts to coax his hair into some form of docility, quickly giving up and turning back to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you know what a llama is? You’re smarter than I thought, not that my standards were very high in the first place.” Before Harry can curl his lips into a smirk, he finds his vision obscured by a deadly projectile flying in his direction. The pillow slams into Harry’s face, giving a soft thud at the impact. Harry fixes his glasses, putting them back in their proper position. “Well that wasn’t very nice.” Draco is still seated on his bed, but he is now sporting a smug look and his arms are crossed in victory. “Yeah, yeah, serves me right.” Harry picks up the pillow and tosses it onto Draco’s bed before climbing up to sit next to the blond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit and talk for awhile, conversing about nothing in particular before heading downstairs for dinner with Lucius and Narcissa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re telling me that you’ve lived here your entire life and still haven’t explored the entire house?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry, that’s what I’m telling you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry takes it back, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than reading. When Draco had pulled him from the library saying something about “fun” and “exploring” he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>been impressed. Now, however, now he’s interested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Onward! The secret passages await!” Harry extends his arm out in front of him with a flourish, pointing down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I associate with you.” Draco mutters, but follows Harry nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>delight</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be around. You should be grateful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grateful’s one word for it.” Harry smacks Draco in the arm at the barb. The two boys continue on, Draco leading Harry deeper into the Manor. They navigate the twists and turns, quickly reaching a section that Draco has not yet explored. They now stand in front of a set of stairs leading down to a lower level of the Manor. The stairway is barely lit, the only illumination coming from the green wizard flame lining both stone walls. The ominous scene sends shivers of apprehension down Harry’s spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, shall we?” Draco’s wavering voice confirms that Draco is having a similar feeling of hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, in a strange fit of bravery, takes the first step down the stairwell, grasping Draco’s hand in his and pulling him along. The further they descend the more confident they become, and soon they are running, giggling at the top of their lungs in a picture of childlike innocence. A childlike innocence that Harry has thought to be long forgotten, that is, until this very moment. They can practically hear McGonogall’s stern voice telling them to, “Slow down and walk like normal human beings, Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy!” But they don’t care. They no longer fear what lies ahead as exhilaration replaces unease. The narrow walls seem less daunting; The steepness of each step, less formidable than before. The once baleful, spectral glow of wizard flame now invigorates their investigative spirit, electrifying their pirmal need for wonder and adventure. ‘This is what it’s like to be a child; </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what I’ve been missing my whole life.’ Harry thinks to himself, finally certain that he wants- No, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to experience everything that the Dursley’s have taken from him, no matter how trivial it may seem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys come to a stop at the bottom of the narrow staircase, entering an open stone room with arched ceilings and grey stone walls. There are pillars interspersed throughout the room and brass chandeliers hang above them, dusted with cobwebs. Despite the obvious indications that this room has not been entered in some time, the candles in the chandeliers are lit with the same green wizard flame as the stairway behind them had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Harry’s voice echoes through the room, magnified by the stone that surrounds them entirely. Harry hears Draco murmur a “yeah” in response as he shuffles forward in a daze. He walks up to one of the many suits of armor lining the walls, each situated snuggly inside its own alcove that’s been carved into the stone. He reaches out a hand, gently grazing the cool steel with the tips of his fingers, amazed by the labyrinthine patterns that have been carefully engraved into the fine metal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crash sounds behind Harry and he whips around, immediately pulling his body into a defensive stance, wand extending in front of him. Instead of the horrific monster his fearful mind has conjured, Harry sees Draco sitting on the ground, a disoriented expression painted on his features as he holds the helmet of one of the suits in both hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” Draco huffs, voice lacking inflection. Harry giggles at his friend, casting a backward glance at the suit of armor as he makes his way over to the blonde who is still seated on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need some help?” Harry reaches his hand down for Draco to grab. Draco grumbles, but takes Harry’s hand nonetheless, lurching to his feet as he drops the helmet on the floor with an echoing clang. “So, what is this place?” Harry takes a step back from Draco, craning his neck to observe the room’s high ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Draco rubs the back of his head thoughtfully, his grey eyes scanning the rest of the room. “There,” Draco points to a door on the far side of the room, “let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco make their way toward the door, their footsteps reverberating through the chamber. After they come to a stop in front of the door, Draco reaches out his hand to try the handle. The door doesn’t budge. “Damn.” Draco curses, taking a step back to examine the door. It is made of a dark, expensive looking wood with metal patches interspersed along the surface. The handle is an older design, circular with ornate patterns etched into the surface, with a keyhole directly underneath it. “A simple unlocking spell should do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pulls out his wand, pointing it at the handle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alohomora</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The boys hear the lock click open. Draco tries the door again, and this time it swings open with a light screech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the door lies a darkened hallway. As they step through the entryway, the same green wizard flame from the previous room flares to life in the candles lining both walls. They continue walking, eventually reaching another chamber, smaller than the first. Shelves line the far wall, filled with an assortment of small items and books. Harry immediately rushes over to inspect the various titles, picking one up and inspecting it. The book is bound in black leather, with indecipherable gold writing adorning the front. Harry swipes a finger across the cover, picking up a layer of dust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry replaces the book on the shelf, moving to inspect the items displayed behind the glass case sitting in between the bookshelves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHH!!” Harry whips around for the second time today, expecting to see something dangerous lurking behind him. Instead he sees Draco on the ground… Again. Except this time, half of his body is in the chamber while the other half has fallen through a hole in the wall that Harry swears was not there a few moments before. Draco slowly sits up, looking behind him before fixing his eyes on Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it.” Draco shakes his head rapidly, looking behind him once more before heaving himself to his feet. The second he has removed his body from the doorway, the wall slides shut, earning a jump and a sharp yelp from the blond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I think you did.” Harry chuckles, walking over to where Draco is standing. He places both hands on the wall and begins feeling around, testing every few centimeters of stone by applying light pressure with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Draco hovers behind Harry, the blond’s head practically on top of Harry’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stills his fingers as the section of wall he’s pressing on gives slightly under his touch. The noirette smiles. “This.” The wall slides open, revealing a dark passageway that is lit in the same manner as the previous hall. “I knew it!! You owe me a galleon!” Harry turns and points his finger at Draco dramatically, smirking in victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! I never took that bet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I distinctly remember that you did.” Harry crosses his arms over his chest and cocks his hip to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- You know what? I’m not playing this game with you.” Draco brushes past a gaping Harry into the secret passageway. Harry, after getting over his moment of shock, follows his best friend into the damp, musty hallway, jogging to catch up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk side by side for about thirty minutes, conversing about nothing in particular along the way. Eventually, the passage begins angling upward. After a few more minutes the boys reach what seems to be a dead end. Harry promptly begins brushing his fingers along the stone in the same manner as before, finding the right spot faster than he had at the entrance. The wall slides open. Harry and Draco can’t see what’s on the other side, they assume that there must be some sort of magic blocking their sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s see where we are, shall we?” Harry urges Draco forward and they exit the secret passage together. As they pass through the darkness, they feel a shiver run through them and an odd tugging sensation in their gut before they are suddenly flung forward, toppling gracelessly to the floor. Harry hears Draco groan beside him, and he wholeheartedly agrees with the sentiment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry ceases his glaring at the floor, looking up to try and figure out where they’ve landed. He observes a large window situated across from him, surrounded by elegant black couches with curved backs. There are shelves of books framing the window, which looks out onto the back of the Malfoys estate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re in the study.” Draco gets to his feet, dusting off his clothes before reaching a hand out to Harry, helping him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but that would mean we’re on the other side of the manor.” Harry observes, running his fingers through his messy hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s strange.” Harry and Draco look behind them at the patch of wall that they now know is not as mundane as it seems. Harry immediately begins thinking about what the passage could be used for, coming up with a variety of options. Honestly, you never know when you’re going to need to hide out for a while. It never hurts to be prepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, this could definitely be useful’  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hey guys, we are sorry this was so late. We were having trouble about where to go with the chapter among other things. We have decided that the story has to go on a temporary hiatus as we determine where we want the story to go. We are writing as we go as you can probably tell. WE ARE NOT ABANDONING THE STORY!! We just need a while to get the story in order. If you have any suggestions as to what you want to see in the future, be it between two characters or certain outcomes, let us know. We are going to edit the story when it is completely finished so if ya'll have any suggestions about changes from the past chapters we would like to know as well. </p><p>We also would like some advice on something we are planning to write into the story. In a previous chapter we mentioned a trial against the Dursleys and to change Harry’s guardianship. We have been doing some research on the subject, but there is quite a bit of information and we aren’t exactly sure what we can use that fits into a Wizarding Trial. If you have any suggestions, or if you have read something like this before, please PM us or leave a comment. We would really appreciate the help!</p><p>Thank you guys for reading this and we hope you are still enjoying it because we enjoy writing it. We will shoot to be posting again by December. Again we are sorry it has taken so long for this chapter but we ARE NOT abandoning this story. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 18</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry has been at the Malfoy’s for a few days now, and he can say for certain that they have been some of the best days of his life. He never would have thought that something as simple as sitting down together at a dinner table could be so enjoyable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s midafternoon and Harry is seated in the library waiting for Lucius to arrive. The books the Malfoy patriarch has provided for him to study have given Harry a glimpse of magic in its entirety, not just the parts the Hogwarts staff has deemed acceptable to teach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looks up from his book as Lucius sweeps into the room, acknowledging him with a brief nod. Lucius takes the seat across from Harry, reciprocating his greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you read through the books I left for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have.” Harry answers, pulling out a sheet of parchment that he has filled with questions. "I am quite interested in the topic of Dark Magic. Specifically why it's been deemed corruptive and evil. It seems to me that it is merely another form of magic." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius takes a moment to consider Harry's words. "I am rather surprised at your interest in this topic. However, I am not disappointed. The topic of Dark Magic is rather interesting and I will gladly answer any questions you may have." Harry smiles at the prideful tone of Lucius' voice. "To address your previous question, Dark Magic is a powerful form of Magic that is usually intended to cause harm. Take the unforgivable curses as an example. However, there are many other uses for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic such as this is directly related to intention. If you intend to use it to harm others, then it would be safe to say that the magic is “evil”, as so many put it. However, if your intention is to help someone the magic can no longer be considered evil. Thus meaning that the affiliation of Dark Magic depends solely on the caster’s intention and force of will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, make no mistake, Dark Magic </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> corrupt. Dark Magic is power, and power is enticing to any and all who wish for success. Therefore, I caution you, Harry, to think about where this power will take you before you partake in magic of this form. The path to the light holds many twists, turns, and obstacles, while the path that leads to the dark is unencumbered and inviting, luring unsuspecting wizards into its domain and claiming them for its own. Do not allow yourself to become one of those wizards, Harry. I expect great things from you. I believe you are destined to overcome the darkness. But first, you must take control of your life, Harry. By any means necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Draco drags out the “n” to an obnoxious degree, making Harry roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t see why this is necessary.” Harry begrudgingly follows his best friend down the hallway to where Narcissa is waiting for them. He is dragging his feet across the floor, producing an annoying scuffing noise that echoes through the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Necessary? It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>necessary</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Draco continues walking, Harry groaning behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shopping is not what I’d constitute as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Draco.” Harry’s exasperation shines through in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well obviously you’ve never shopped with a Malfoy before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be correct.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco snorts at Harry’s comment. “Don’t try to be cute, Harry. The look really doesn’t suit you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reach the main atrium, still bickering. Apparently Harry hadn’t taken well to Draco’s beautifully constructed and altogether devastating comment… Who could’ve guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nacissa clears her throat, gaining the attention of the bickering pair. “Are you boys ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely!” Draco replies immediately, his back straightening slightly in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry merely shrugs, considering the situation. The two Malfoy’s turn toward the floo while Harry lingers by the grand doors of the Atrium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Harry calls, stopping his companions in their tracks. “Would it be possible for me to pay for my own items? I don’t want to be a burden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s face softens in understanding. Based on his childhood treatment, it is likely that Harry is not accustomed to being cared for in any way. Thus, having people spend money on him is no doubt disconcerting and goes against everything he has grown up believing. The Malfoy matriarch walks over to the raven haired boy, the sound of her gentle footsteps bouncing off the marble floor and reaching the ceiling, only to return to the floor once more, causing the sound to reverberate and muffle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, dear.” Narcissa plants her hands firmly on the boy’s shoulders, kneeling down to meet his eyes while her skirts pool around her. “You are never a burden. I know you can manage on your own, but it would be wonderful if you let us do this for you. We care about you, and when you care about someone you do everything within your capabilities to see that they’re cared for. You will have other uses for your money in the coming months.” Narcissa squeezes Harry’s shoulders lightly. “Please, let us do this for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry considers her words, glancing at his best friend to see a reassuring smile on his face. Harry takes a deep breath, nodding once before saying, “Thank you, Narcissa. I didn’t know that I needed to hear that, but I did. So, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa reaches up and ruffles Harry’s unruly locks. “Of course, dear.” She smiles once more and then stands, keeping one hand gently on Harry’s shoulder, leading him to the floo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa inspects both of the boys for a moment, wiping a dirt smudge from Draco’s chin and fixing the collar of Harry’s shirt before deeming them presentable. After all, image is everything. Especially when you’re constantly on display like the Malfoy’s and, as of recently, Harry. It has taken Harry quite a while to get used to the constant gawking of his classmates, the whispers that people think he can’t hear and the assumptions that he can’t seem to shake no matter how hard he tries. Slowly but surely he is accepting it. He doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, far from it, actually. But there really isn’t anything he can do about the situation. It will always be this way. His life will constantly be displayed and in the spotlight, whether it be on the front of the Daily Prophet or in his day to day encounters. People will always have an opinion, and the best Harry can do is try to use it to his advantage. Learn the rules, play the game, and be smart enough to come out on top. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Every. Single. Time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shakes himself from his thoughts when the floo powder is placed in front of him. He notices that Draco has already disappeared, probably having left while Harry was lost in his head… Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He takes a handful of floo powder and steps into the Malfoy’s extravagant fireplace. “Diagon Alley!” He shouts, his wording clear and precise to avoid any miscommunication. He feels a tugging sensation that he is beginning to associate with traveling through the floo network and suddenly he is tossed out of a different fireplace as the world slowly comes back into focus. He lands squarely on his feet this time, thank you very much. And he doesn’t stumble at all. Okay fine, there may have been </span><em><span>minor</span></em><span> stumbling, but at least he managed to keep his feet this time. That has</span> <span>to count for </span><em><span>something</span></em><span>, right?  </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Harry a moment to comprehend where he has ended up. The store is lined with shelves filled with unique and colorful looking candy. There are more shelves placed throughout the room, holding even more sweets. The shop is cramped, yet the energy in the room is joyful making up for the lack of space. Harry’s eyes immediately gravitate to the chocolate isle. He walks over to it in a daze, his eyes wide with wonder. He vaguely hears the fireplace flare again, no doubt revealing Narcissa Malfoy’s arrival. He reaches the chocolate and his gaze rakes across the variety of choices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impressed?” Draco comes up next to Harry and nudges him with his shoulder, a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah; This is amazing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa comes up behind the two boys, gently putting a hand on each of their backs. “Come along, boys. We can come back later.” Draco and Harry nod, turning away from the candy, Harry much more reluctantly than Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they exit the shop, Harry’s vision is eclipsed by shining lights. Just like the first time he stepped foot in Diagon Alley, the auras are overwhelming. However, unlike last time, Harry is able to block them out, a skill he learned at the beginning of term, saving him from a constant headache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘No matter how many times I see it, I don’t think I will ever get over how amazing this is.’ Harry’s eyes are wide with wonder, taking in the color and life that’s buzzing around him. Try as he might, he cannot seem to contain the grin that breaks out across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go to Gringotts first, and then we have the rest of the day to go wherever you boys want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa, Draco, and Harry begin making their way slowly toward Gringotts, meandering through the crowd and browzing the shop windows. As they come up to the bank’s doors, Harry notices the two goblins standing guard. He believes they’re the same two as last time. The guards bow at the trio as they pass through the doors and Harry stops for a moment to bow back, sending a quick smile their way as he rushes to catch up to the two Malfoys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio reaches the front desk where Sharpfang is once again working. Narcissa clears her throat to get the teller’s attention, however the gesture isn’t particularly insistent or impatient which surprises Harry. Based on her pureblood heritage, he had expected her to act the same as most wizards do toward Goblins, but apparently he had been wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teller Sharpfang looks up from his stack of papers, his gaze raking over the trio and stopping for a brief moment on Harry as his eyes widen in recognition. “What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiles briefly at him before removing a key from within her expensive black coat. “We would like to access both the Malfoy and Potter vaults.” She hands Sharpfang her key and he looks at it with a critical eye, finally deeming it acceptable and handing it back to her. “And Mr. Potter? Do you have your key?” Sharpfang addresses Harry directly. It is then that Harry has a startling realization. He doesn’t have a key, he never has. As far as he knows, that particular item is secured firmly in Albus Dumbledor’s manipulative hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t have it.” Harry mutters, looking at his hands morosely. As he expects, Narcissa Malfoy is looking at him with concern in her eyes. What he doesn’t expect, however, is for Sharpfang to stand and enter a previously unnoticed room behind him, muttering a quick “wait here” to Harry as he leaves his post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So there he is, waiting apprehensively for Sharpfang’s return, hoping that there is a way for him to enter his vault without having to go through Dumbledor. Some sort of loophole, a cheat code, hell, he’d even take an obscure line written in tiny text from one of those documents people never take the time to read. As it is, none of those scenarios come to pass. What does happen, however, is a minor miracle. Or at least Harry thinks so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharpfang emerges from the back room with a glimmer in his eyes. “Mr. Potter, because of your unique circumstances and your history with The Goblin Nation we have decided to give you another key to your vault. Keep it close, Harry. We will not be so forgiving in the future.” And just like that, Harry knows that Sharpfang understands his situation and is willing to help him work around it. Harry can’t find the words to express his gratitude, so he settles for a simple “thank you” in the hopes that Sharpfang will understand. He does; Harry can see it in his eyes as he calls another Goblin to take them down to their vaults. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco is eagerly pulling Harry toward one of the shop windows, all the while yelling something almost unintelligible. Harry picks out words like “brooms” and “Quidditch”. Harry decides that he likes where this is going. He doesn’t know much about Quidditch, but from what he does know he can easily say that he would wholeheartedly enjoy the sport. He has his eye set on the seeker position on the Slytherin Quidditch team next year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco comes to an abrupt stop, making Harry bump into him from behind, almost sending the pair flying into the window. Harry is about to yell at Draco when he is distracted by something shiny… Again. Look, it’s not his fault that he is so easily distracted. Shiny is his vice and if he gets “lost” in the process of fulfilling his dreams then so be it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the window is the most beautiful broom Harry has ever seen. Granted, he hasn’t seen very many, but from the way Draco is practically drooling beside him he can guess that the sentiment is shared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Harry asks in awe, his eyes traveling along the broom’s sleek body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a Nimbus 2000; The fastest broom ever made.” Draco’s voice holds the same amount of awe as Harry’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hears Narcissa come up behind them, chuckling at the boy’s antics. “That is also one of the reasons we came.” She puts a hand on each boy’s shoulder, beginning to guide them into the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?!” Draco whips his head around to look at his mother, mouth gaping and eyes shimmering with hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? Only the best for my two favorite boys.” Narcissa smiles warmly and stops walking, turning Harry and Draco to face her. “You boys look around while I go purchase your brooms.” She turns to the counter, leaving Harry and Draco behind her bursting with joy and excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are trying them out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> we get home!” Draco is bouncing on his toes and grinning from ear to ear, unable to contain his excitement. “I can teach you all about Quidditch so you’ll have a head start next year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fantastic! I can’t wait to play, I’m really hoping to make the team next term. I just hope I’m good enough.” Harry feels doubt start to creep into his mind, putting a damper on his good mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good enough? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course you’ll be good enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s in your blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Harry fixes Draco with a perplexed expression, wondering what his blonde friend is going on about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re father dummy. He was a seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Like I said, it’s in your blood.” Draco is still practically buzzing with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I had no idea!” Harry is officially determined to make the Quidditch team. He wants to follow in his father’s footsteps, to do something that he knows his father would have been proud of had he still been alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Narcissa comes back up to Harry and Draco, levitating two large, broom shaped parcels behind her. “Well, this is just our first stop. Where to next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco and Harry look at each other, their eyes sparkling with anticipation for the rest of the day.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco are walking through the Manor, attempting to pass the next hour quickly. Snape will be arriving within the hour and neither of the two boys can wait for their professor’s arrival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are meandering down one of the Manor’s many long hallways admiring the Yule decorations that had been put up by the houselves the previous day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Professor Snape comes to spend Christmas here every year?” Harry has his hands in his pockets as they walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of them, yeah.” Draco replies, stopping and sliding down the wall to the floor. Harry follows Draco’s descent, coming to rest at his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty cool, I guess. Well, except for the fact that he can nag at you about your homework.” Harry chuckles, tracing a finger along the swirling patterns in the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco snorts. “Yeah, why do you think I did it already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two friends lapse into a comfortable silence, their shoulders brushing slightly. Harry takes another moment to look at the decorations adorning both sides of the hallway and wonders what exactly they mean, or if they have any meaning at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do these decorations mean anything? Like, tradition-wise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, um… Yeah.” Draco pauses, his face scrunching up in thought. “Oh! I remember. In Pagan tradition, the Ivy symbolizes death and rebirth while Holly is said to protect your home and trap any evil spirits that attempt to enter. Wreaths and Boughs are also put up for protection, but they’re also seen as a celebration of victory. It’s all rather interesting, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t the solstice also rather important in Paganism? I was reading about it the other day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we don’t celebrate that as much, but we recognize its significance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another silence descends upon the two boys as Harry contemplates what he’s learned, deciding to read more about it later to sate his curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco groans and begins to stand. “We should probably go. Mother and father want us to be there when Severus arrives.” Draco reaches out a hand to Harry, heaving the dark haired boy to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right; Let’s go.” Harry and Draco make their way down the decorated hallway to the main atrium to greet their Professor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought at all about this custody trial, Harry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus, Lucius, and Harry are seated around a table in the Malfoy’s library. A stack of books is sitting on the table in front of them, each one holding large amounts of legal information, ranging from the logistics of a wizarding trial to the intricacies of wizarding law. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit, but not as much as I probably should have.” Harry fidgets in his seat under his head of house’s scrutiny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well; I guess we will start from the beginning.” Snape selects a book from the stack after a moment of perusal, inspecting the cover before handing it to Harry. Harry struggles under the weight of the book and almost drops it, recovering right before the tome falls to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This book details how a wizarding trial is conducted. You should read it in its entirety before you begin compiling your evidence.” Lucius advises Harry, smiling lightly in the young boy’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should leave you to it.” Severus and Lucius stand, making their way to the door, leaving Harry to his reading.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! So here is the next chapter and we're really sorry that it took so long. We finally got a base down for how we want the next few chapters to go so we will be posting every other week unless we run into some problems. By the way the next chapter will be the last Christmas chapter, finally, and we should be back to the regular storyline by chapter 20. FreerSpirit is having internet issues right now but you should be fine to post every other week. As always we would like to hear any suggestions about anything you want to see even if we have to add it to earlier chapters during editing.  We hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for sticking around!<br/>Much Love,<br/>Raven_Grey1469</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 19</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wakes up to yelling. Actually, screeching is a better word to describe the atrocious sound coming out of Draco’s mouth. Harry doesn’t even think about throwing his pillow at his best friend, honestly. It just… happens. Anyway, a pillow is thrown, an indignant screech is given, and Harry decides to roll over and bundle his blankets over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco scoffs loudly. “You know that won’t stop me. It’s Christmas Day, Harry. Get your butt out of bed; We have presents to open!” Draco takes hold of Harry’s blanket and pulls, dragging Harry across the bed and onto the floor. Harry pops up into a sitting position, still holding onto his end of the blanket and fixing Draco with an unimpressed glare. Draco merely raises one of his perfect eyebrows at his disgruntled friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since you’re already up, I suggest you come down for breakfast.” Draco tugs on the blanket and it is yanked out of Harry’s tired grasp. The dark haired boy groans and falls onto his back, closing his eyes once more as he hears Draco leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, since you’re up already…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry mocks in a bad imitation of Draco’s voice. He heaves himself into a sitting position, rubbing his tired eyes and looking around the blurry room. Getting to his feet, he paws at the nightstand for his glasses, his hand finally landing on them and, unfortunately, knocking them to the floor. Harry sighs, a full body motion that makes his shoulders sag and his head fall back. After bending down to retrieve them, Harry slides them onto his face, bringing the room into focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking another moment to lament on being up at such an early hour, he vaguely hears Draco’s voice in his head telling him, ‘It’s not early, Potter. It’s eight in the morning.’, he pulls on a sweater and stumbles to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exiting the room, Harry trudges into the main dining room, hearing the dull chatter of the Malfoy family at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry! Come, sit and eat.” Narcissa greets him happily, pointing to the empty seat next to Draco. Harry, being barely awake, answers with a nod and a smile. He finds that words are close to impossible until about an hour after he wakes up. Which, may or may not be a good thing when he thinks about it. A part of him, the part he likes to call “Responsible Harry”, says ‘I’ll work on it.’, while another part, “Rebel Harry”, contradicts by saying ‘No, no you really won’t’. Don’t judge, okay? Harry has had a rough childhood. He’s entitled to his issues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sits at the table, glaring evilly at Draco, obviously still peeved at being woken up. Draco, in return, smacks the back of Harry’s head lightly. Harry smacks Draco’s arm, successfully starting a slap fight with his best friend. What can they say, maturity is their passion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys.” Lucius warns, stopping them both in their tracks, mid-slap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco, both thoroughly chastised, turn their attentions to the food on their plates. It is then that Harry realizes that Severus is also at the table. As he glances toward his head-of-house, he sees that his lips are quirked into a smile. Although, he could be imagining it, because the expression is gone a mere moment later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Harry and Draco, the meal drags on for what feels like an eternity, the two boys buzzing with restless energy at the thought of opening their Christmas gifts. But finally, the three adults finish their meals and conversations, prompting Harry and Draco to spring from their chairs and run into the next room as soon as the last plate is cleared from the table. ‘Took them long enough. Although, they were probably just torturing us, watching us waste away slowly.’ Harry laughs at himself, but is unable to dismiss the thought completely. He is a Slytherin after all, and it helps to always be suspicious, no matter how ludicrous the idea may seem.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa slowly file into the elegantly decorated lounge, chuckling at the sight of Harry and Draco sitting impatiently beside the large Christmas tree situated in the right corner of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Narcissa begins as she takes a seat on the black leather couch in front of the fireplace, “Go ahead; I think we’ve tortured you for long enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco takes up an affronted look at Naricissa’s comment, while Harry’s mind supplies him with a victorious ‘I knew it!’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not paranoia if people are actually out to get you.” Harry mutters under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Draco turns to look at Harry strangely, his brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing.” Harry supplies ariely, waving off Draco’s question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I know what you said; I was just hoping for an explanation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who needs explanations? I like to keep things open-ended, keeps the mind sharp. Not that you’d know, Draco.” Harry teases, barely holding back a giggle at Draco’s shocked and confused expression (Yes, he’s finally come to terms with it. He giggles… But he thinks he’s adorable and nobody can convince him otherwise).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- You… Nevermind.” Draco juts out his chin and turns up his nose, almost as if saying ‘I’m above this nonsense’. Which is utterly ridiculous. More often than not, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the one who starts it. ‘I’m lying to myself again. I thought I said I’d work on that…’ Harry, once again, files this thought away for later... Where it will never be seen again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, cat got your tongue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In what universe would a cat be holding my tongue, Harry? That doesn’t even make sense! I swear I will never understand muggle expressions.” Draco counters, obviously distressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve said, but I rather like to confuse you, so you may want to start getting used to it, Malfoy.” Harry grins broadly, or evilly if you ask Draco’s opinion, and pats Draco on the shoulder in a mock show of comfort. Draco, being the well-mannered, aristocratic young man that he is, shoves Harry onto his back, earning an indignant squawk from his dark haired friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was rude.” Harry says matter-of-factly, brushing himself off as he pushes himself off the floor for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> time today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, you had it coming.” Draco writes off Harry’s complaint, pointedly ignoring him by inspecting his fingernails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t argue with that. I most definitely had that coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As amusing as this has been,” Snape begins, drawing the two boy’s attention and reminding them that they are not, in fact, alone in the room. “We should begin, lest we want to be here all day listening to their inane banter.” Though Snape’s words seem deprecating, his tone has a teasing edge to it that both Draco and Harry pick up on, causing them to turn to each other and smile.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they are distracted from their playful argument, Harry and Draco turn to look at the Christmas Tree. There is a large amount of neatly wrapped gifts piled underneath it, and honestly, Harry is at a loss. This is his first </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> Christmas and he has no idea how this is supposed to go. As such, Draco makes the first move as he picks up on Harry’s confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco leans down to inspect the parcels and chooses one that is wrapped in emerald green paper. He sets it in front of Harry and then returns to inspect the gifts, finding one that has his name on it and placing it in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s open the first one together.” Draco states, locking eyes with Harry to communicate the underlying meaning of his words. Harry smiles gratefully and Draco is suddenly hit with an onslaught of unfamiliar emotions. Not in the sense that he’s never felt them before, but more so that he isn’t completely sure that these feelings are his own. Taking a moment to reorient himself, he shakes off the experience, writing it off as a manifestation of his joy at being able to spend Christmas with his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco slowly pulls at the ribbon on top of the parcel, letting the decoration fall to the floor. Harry follows his friend’s example, stopping after he unties the bow, looking at Draco expectantly. The blonde sighs before ripping into the paper. Harry smiles and mimics his friend’s actions excitedly, leaving the wrapping paper in a heap underneath his hands. Once the paper is completely discarded, a black satin box sits heavily in Harry’s hands. He raises his head to find Draco gazing at him expectantly, his eyes imploring him to continue. Harry returns his eyes to the small box, running his fingers along its seams and ridges. He slowly lifts the top, feeling the tiny hinges connecting the two halves of the box creak lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the box is a golden Snitch that shines in the firelight. The wings unfold elegantly as Harry takes the Snitch between his thumb and index finger. There is an irregularity at the bottom of the metal casing and Harry runs a finger over the perceived blemish. As it is, the markings are not an irregularity at all, but a small inscription on the Snitch’s belly. There is a lightning bolt carved into the golden metal and underneath the symbol sits one word:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry lightly touches the word, allowing its meaning to reverberate through him. He recalls his first confrontation with Ron at the beginning of term. His friends had stayed firmly by his side, defending him. He remembers the conversation they had after Ron had walked away and his friend’s responses to his thanks ring true in his ears…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re stuck with us now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Always.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Harry whispers as tears begin to fill his eyes. The wings of the Snitch fold back into its body and Harry closes his fist around it, enjoying the cool feeling of the metal against his warm skin. Harry launches himself at Draco, nearly knocking the blonde to the ground in his excitement. “Thank you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry feels Draco smile against his shoulder. “You’re welcome.” The two boys pull apart, grinning at each other for a moment before Harry takes note of the red box sitting at Draco’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You need to open yours! Come on, open it!” Harry urges Draco, his last words coming out as more of a whine than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’ll open it.” Draco chuckles, taking the box in his hands and inspecting it briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco lifts the lid, setting it to the side while he folds away the tissue paper that conceals the gift inside. Draco gasps when the paper falls away, his eyes widening. Nestled within the velvet box is an intricately carved dragon figurine. The dragon’s scales are as white as freshly fallen snow, almost luminescent. Its serpentine body is curled in on itself, its long, narrow head resting on the tip of its tail. When Draco touches the spiky frill that runs along the figurine’s back, something unusual happens. The dragon gradually begins shaking its body, slowly animating. Draco gasps once more as the dragon turns to look at him, crawling up his finger and coming to rest on his right shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an Antipodean Opaleye.” Harry’s statement breaks Draco out of his trance, turning his attention away from the small white dragon that is nuzzling into his neck. “They’re native to New Zealand.” Harry pauses briefly, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. “I hope you like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it!” Draco exclaims, startling the animated figurine perched on his shoulder. He looks over to the disgruntled dragon to see smoke pouring out of its nostrils. It seems to be glaring at him. However, Draco’s actions are soon forgotten as the dragon unfurls its wings and begins preening, smacking Draco’s ear in the process. Moments later, the dragon crawls back down Draco’s arm and into the box, settling into its original position and growing still. “That’s amazing.” Draco murmurs, taking one last look at the dragon before closing the box. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nods at his friend, smiling softly at the blonde before returning his gaze to the tree. Draco smiles to himself for a moment before reaching underneath the tree and grabbing another parcel, this one labeled: To Narcissa. He stands and walks the gift over to her, placing it in her hands. Narcissa reaches up to ruffle Draco’s hair, planting a kiss to his forehead before turning her attention to the expertly wrapped gift in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the gifts are opened, and after an hour and a half everyone is surrounded by wrapping paper and talking amongst themselves. Narcissa, Lucius, and Snape have given Harry a binder containing all sorts of information about his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for Harry, he had painstakingly chosen out a gift for every one of them, struggling the most with what to get Lucius. For Narcissa, he chose a charm bracelet pre-decorated with three charms: The Malfoy family crest, a dragon to represent her son, and a snake head to represent her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Severus, Harry decided on something symbolic. He put together a box containing every potion ingredient that Snape had mentioned during his questioning of Harry at the beginning of term. Harry hopes that Snape will see it as a testament to Harry’s growth over the past few months, and as a symbol of how Snape spurred on his transformation from ‘scared little boy’ to ‘confident young man’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Harry purchased a Secrecy Sensor for Lucius at a small antique shot on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. Secrecy Sensors are not commonly used anymore, although they are still a valuable asset. They detect lies and concealments, which, in Lucius’ line of work will prove useful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had also gifted Harry with the Tales of Beedle the Bard, having remembered Harry previously expressing an interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another few minutes, Narcissa stands saying, “We should move this into the dining room for lunch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape agrees, standing with her, and Harry and Draco move to follow, only to be stopped by Lucius. “Stay for a moment; I have one last gift to give.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco sit back down obediently, looking at one another in confusion before shifting their gazes to the Malfoy patriarch. Lucius pulls two small journals from within his jacket, handing one to both Harry and Draco. Draco’s is a sleek black journal with his initials on the front in gold lettering, while Harry’s is an emerald green, his initials inscribed in black on the cover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re two way journals. What you write in one, will appear in the other, and visa versa. I have one too, so that would make them three way journals, I suppose. All you must do is write the name of the person you are contacting in the top right corner to dictate which journal it is sent to, and then write your message underneath. Quite simple, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Harry and Draco say in unison, clutching the journals to their chests protectively. ‘This must be his way to work around the system and communicate undetected.’ Harry praises Lucius’ clever thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius hums in response, standing and making his way from the room. Just before he exits he turns back to the two boys. “Just know that nothing is too insignificant to contact me for. These journals are here for us to communicate and I hope you will fully utilize them. I look forward to hearing of your adventures.” Lucius smiles warmly before exiting the room, leaving Harry and Draco alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hates packing. Actually, hate is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> compared to what he’s feeling right now, so let’s try again. Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathes</span>
  </em>
  <span> packing. There, much better. But either way, that’s not the point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The point</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that Harry is packing. For what, we may never know… That’s a lie. Harry would apologize for being overdramatic, but he can’t seem to find it within himself to care about trivial things, such as being </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco will be departing for Hogwarts within the hour, and Harry, being the responsible young boy that he is, has put off his packing until the very last minute. So, here he is, dashing frantic laps around his temporary room in an effort to finish on time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hate to say I told you so, but I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You finish that sentence and I will hex you into next year.” Harry pauses his activities to glare murderously at his best friend, who has seemingly appeared out of nowhere. ‘He’s been doing that a lot lately… Should I be worried?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What sentence? I wasn’t going to say anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry merely grunts, stuffing the shirt in his hands shirts into his trunk. He can practically feel Draco’s eyes burning a hole in the back of his head as the blonde glares disapprovingly at his packing style. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry makes one last trip across the room and back, placing the last few items in his case before closing it tightly. He picks it up and begins waddling out of the room, his body weighed down by the weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, come on.” Harry says as he passes Draco. The blonde rolls his eyes and shrugs, following his friend from the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry travels the extravagant halls of Malfoy Manor for the last time, he can’t help but think of how much he’ll miss this place. He’s loved how the Malfoy’s have made him feel at home here and he hopes more than ever before that he won’t have to return to the Dursley’s over the summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco reach the front room and come to stand next to Lucius and Narcissa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Lucius asks in a dull tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Harry and Draco reply, prompting Lucius to levitate Harry’s trunk into the floo where Draco’s is already sitting. Lucius enters the fireplace and disappears after stating, “Platform 9 ¾.” Once he disappears, Draco enters the floo, followed by Harry, and finally Narcissa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Malfoys and Harry are now standing on the platform amidst the bustle of wizards and witches ready to return to Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goodbyes go much the same as they had at the start of term. Except this time there is no flinch as Narcissa gives Harry a hug and ruffles his hair affectionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco leave the two Malfoys, lugging their heavy trunks with them. They hop onto the train and make their way to their compartment, all the while attempting to catch a glimpse of Blaise and Theo. Reaching the compartment, they heave their trunks up onto the rack above them, both slumping onto the seat in exhaustion after the task is finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Draco opens his mouth to say something, the compartment door is thrust open, revealing a rambunctious Blaise and a reserved Theo. Immediately, Harry notices an improvement in Theo. His shoulders are no longer slumped and there seems to be a constant smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. Blaise and Theo enter the compartment, closing the sliding door behind them. They take their seats, Blaise next to Draco and Theo next to Harry, and immediately begin speaking about their adventures over the Christmas holiday. After all, letters can only convey so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the Hogwarts Express departs and begins chugging along toward Hogwarts. As he sits listening to his friends, Harry can only wonder what the rest of the year will bring.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!<br/>Much Love,<br/>Raven_Grey1469</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thoughts: </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Blah. Blah. Blah.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Blah. Blah. Blah. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( [END]FLASHBACK before/after them)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hedwig: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Blah. Blah. Blah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parseltongue: </span>
  </em>
  <span>{Blah. Blah. Blah.}</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Letters/Articles/Writing: Blah. Blah. Blah. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 20</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry enters his dorm room, he feels a sense and warmth, a feeling of home and comfort. He thinks of all the good memories he has made in this room. This room has given him the opportunity to forge relationships and cultivate them into something powerful and imperishable, something that he can no longer live without. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, closing eyes for a moment before walking over to his four poster bed, setting his trunk and satchel on top of the blanket. He hears Draco come in behind him and he turns, noticing the absence of Blaise and Theo. He raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They got sucked into a quidditch debate; Whether or not Slytherin will beat Gryffindor this year.” Draco says, his tone laced with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I wish them luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turns back to his bed, his eyes honing in on a medium-sized parcel that is wrapped in a nondescript, parchment colored paper. He walks around to the side of his bed, sitting down heavily and picking up the parcel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Draco inquires from across the room, making his way to his own bed and setting down his things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Draco, a bunny?” Harry pointedly looks at Draco, his face deadpan and entirely serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, I am so not in the mood for your sarcasm, Potter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grumbles from his spot on his bed as Draco walks over to sit next to him. Draco nudges Harry with his shoulder. “Come on then, don’t leave me in suspense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckles, moving to untie the string that holds the paper together. The paper falls away, revealing a bundle of shimmering fabric. He discards the paper, taking the bundle in his hands. It unfolds into the shape of a cloak and Harry holds it at arm's length, away from the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Draco says, a bewildered expression adorning his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely sure…” Harry trails off, inspecting the cloak, turning it this way and that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put it on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry does as he’s told, wrapping the cloak around his body. Unknown to him, his body instantly disappears from view, causing Draco to gasp and jump back slightly on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!? What is it!?” Harry looks down and immediately begins a frantic search for his body. “AH! My body, bloody hell! Where is it? Did it run away!? I know I’m annoying, but I can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm down</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Your body </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not</span>
  </em>
  <span> run away. What the hell goes through your disturbed mind sometimes.” Draco takes hold of Harry’s shoulders, stilling his jerky movements. “It’s an invisibility cloak. I’ve read about them, but I’ve never actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> one before. This is fantastic!” Draco takes a part of the cloak in his hand, the fabric sliding through his fingers like liquid. “Who sent it? Is there a note?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Harry shrugs the cloak from his shoulders and places it on the bed, shuffling over to where the wrapping paper is piled on top of the covers. When he picks it up, a small slip of paper falls to the quilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping the wrappings, Harry picks up the note, turning it over to reveal words written in an elegant scrawl.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your father left this in </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>my possession before he </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>died. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is time it was returned </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Use it well”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry finishes reading the note, handing it over to Draco when prompted. Draco reads it, turning to Harry when he’s done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think wrote this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who wrote it.” Harry says darkly, grabbing the note from Draco and crushing it in his hand. “Dumbledore” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? How could you possibly know that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry throws the crushed note across the room, flopping back on the bed. “The handwriting; I recognize it from the sign up sheet for the christmas holidays.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco lays back on the bed too, glancing over at Harry who has his arm over his eyes. “Well, why would he give this to you? You aren’t exactly on the best of terms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, really? I hadn’t noticed.” Harry mutters sarcastically, huffing out a tired breath. Harry feels Draco smack him on the stomach. He decides to ignore it, thoroughly surprising his friend. “It’s obviously part of something nefarious. He wouldn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>give </span>
  </em>
  <span>me something like this, especially given the fact that I haven’t exactly followed his plan so far.” Harry interrupts Draco’s inevitable questioning as to his strangely passive behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a brief, contemplative silence that spreads between the two for a few moments. “You know, one thing’s for sure, I’m going to take full advantage of this. If Dumbledore means to manipulate me, then he’s about to be sorely disappointed. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to let myself become his pawn!” Harry slams his hand against his mattress as he growls out the end of his speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just remember that I’m with you, okay? Don’t make the mistake of thinking that you’re alone.” Draco reassures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry lifts his arms slightly, casting a side-glance at his friend, his gaze appreciative. “Thanks, Draco.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wakes up in a cold sweat around 1:00 am. He sits up in bed and feels out for his familiar. They had spoken yesterday about how to go about gathering more information on Nicholas Flammel, and had eventually come up with one answer: To search in the restricted section. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels the familiar warmth of Hedwig’s presence brush against his mind, reassuring him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything will be fine, Hatchling.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will it? What if something happens. A teacher could find me, which would bring down the reputation of my house. It would take ages for them to forgive me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, that’s always a possibility, but it will be worth it. Just go, I will alert you if anything goes wrong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Hedwig.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry takes a moment to think about his bond with his familiar. Up until last night, they were only able to speak when they were face to face. However, since they have been spending more time together, their bond has strengthened enough so they can communicate from long distances. It’s definitely come in handy, especially during History of Magic when it’s all he can do to keep himself from drooling on his notes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting out of bed, Harry quietly slips the invisibility cloak out from inside his trunk’s secret compartment, shrugging it over his shoulders and shivering as his body disappears from view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pads slowly from the room, making his way up the stone steps and into the Slytherin common room. He takes in the empty space, not used to the lack of people. He walks silently to the dungeon door, opening it just enough for him to slip through. Closing the door, he surveys the dungeon corridor, looking left and right to find only empty space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry walks down the darkened corridor, his footsteps, despite his effort to keep them quiet, echo off the stone walls. As he gets closer to the library, his nerves settle slightly, dulling to a quiet throb at the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the library, Harry works his way through the numerous shelves of books until he reaches the very back of the library, stopping at the gothic metal gate that separates the normal library from the restricted section. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, here goes nothing." Harry pushes the gate open, wincing at the creak that resounds through the library at the movement. After pausing to make sure that no one has heard the sound, Harry continues to push open the gate, slipping inside and letting it close behind him with a soft clatter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Harry navigates the shelves of books he gets a strange feeling, but he shakes it off and ignores it. Still underneath the invisibility cloak, he scans the titles in front of him for a book on Nicholas Flammel. When he finds it, he nearly jumps for joy, feeling as if he's one step closer to solving the mystery. He takes the book off the shelf and slowly opens it, hoping to find all the answers he's looking for. However, as soon as the book is open, a loud shrieking fills the room, coming from the book in Harry's hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry quickly snaps the book shut, the sound reverberating through the room, just as the scream had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry freezes as he hears Filch's voice, the book halfway back on the shelf. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no…</span>
  </em>
  <span>'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry douses his </span>
  <em>
    <span>lumos</span>
  </em>
  <span> and makes a run for it, taking care to be as silent as possible as he exits the restricted section at top speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues running down the hall, stopping as he comes face to face with none other than his head of house, Severus Snape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stops and backs away slowly, watching as Snape turns away from him and toward another person in the darkened hallway. Harry quickly recognizes the mysterious person as Professor Quirrell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Snape grabs hold of Quirrell and slams his back to the wall. Harry furrows his brows, wondering what could have provoked this reaction from his Head of House. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Severus… I-I thought-” Quirrell’s stuttering is cut off by Professor Snape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not want me as your enemy, Quirrell.” Snape growls out, sneering at the other professor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Quirrell trips over his words, the stutter more out of fear than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape's eyes darken. “You know perfectly well what I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape whips his head around, looking directly at Harry, and though Harry knows that Snape can’t see him, he can’t help but tremble with anxiety. Finally, Snape looks away, turning back to Quirrell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have another chat soon… When you decide where your loyalties lie.” Snapes statement confuses Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What could he mean by that? Did Professor Quirrell do something?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Before Harry can</span> <span>think anymore on the confrontation, Filch comes sweeping by him urgently, gaining the attention of the two professors. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professors.” Filch addresses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Filch.” Snape responds, nodding his head curtly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard a commotion in the restricted section. That means there’s a student out of bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape raises an eyebrow. “I see.” He drawls, glancing one more time at Quirrell before stalking down the hall, no doubt to search for the student. At least now Harry knows that he won’t be caught by Snape; He’s going in the opposite direction of the dungeons, which is where Harry is going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others scurry off after him, leaving Harry alone in the dark corridor. Once the two professors are completely out of sight, Harry books it to the dungeons, throwing all attempts at being quiet out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches the door to the common room and quickly mutters the password. A sense of relief floods through him as he sees the door open for him. When the door shuts behind him, he falls back onto it, taking a deep, shuddering breath and resisting the urge to slide to the floor dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That… was way too close." Harry says to the empty common room. He takes another moment to calm his racing heart, bringing his hand to his chest. "'I'll alert you if anything goes wrong'." Harry mocks his familiar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You could've warned me, you know." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Calm down, you're fine. Besides, a little scare is good for the soul, don't you think?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hedwig replies with a snarky tone, and Harry can practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the snowy owl's eye roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groans internally, shaking his head before pushing his body away from the door and walking quickly across the silent common room. Taking the stairs two at a time, Harry arrives at the door to his dormitory. Quietly opening the door, he slips inside, making his way to his four-poster. He toes off his shoes and crawls into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Goodnight, Hatchling."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did what?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Draco, listen, it really wasn't that big of a deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that big of a deal… Not that big of a deal?! You could have been expelled, Harry! Did you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" Draco is pacing around their dormitory, gesturing wildly, flailing his arms above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, Draco, looking real graceful over there." Harry drawls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare make light of this, Harry Potter." Draco ceases his pacing, turning to face Harry, his steely grey eyes capturing the attention of Harry's emerald green ones. Draco reaches out and pokes a finger to Harry's chest threateningly. "Next time you want to do something stupid, at least tell me about it first so I can be ready to bail you out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- Okay; I'm sorry, Draco. It won't happen again." Harry hangs his head, shame heating up his cheeks, turning them bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sighs heavily. "Just, at least tell me that you found something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you see, what had happened was-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell! You mean to tell me that you went through all of that trouble and you didn't even learn anything?!" And, just like that, Draco is yelling again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THE BLOODY BOOKS WOULDN'T STOP YELLING AT ME!!" Harry exclaims loudly, flailing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I'm sorry, what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The books, Draco. They</span>
  <em>
    <span> yell</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you. It's quite disconcerting, really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco gapes at the raven haired boy. "You know what, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't want to know." Draco rubs a hand down his face and sighs again, rolling his eyes up into his head, as if he is praying to the gods for help in dealing with his eccentric friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grumbles and crosses his arms moodily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to figure out why the philosopher's stone is at the school, and we need to do it quickly." Draco takes a seat on Harry's bed, putting his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry takes a moment to think, wracking his brain for any possible solution. Suddenly, Harry has a revelation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it!" Harry yells, a smile lighting up his face. Draco tilts his head questioningly, a habit he has picked up from Harry. "We can go to Hagrid! If we surprise him with our knowledge of the philosopher's stone then we may be able to get some information out of him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That might just work. When should we go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow, a few hours after dinner; We’ll go back to the restricted section too. Maybe you’ll have more luck with the screaming books. I think they just don’t like me." Draco chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll miss curfew." Draco points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know; It'll be fine." Harry comes to sit next to Draco. The blond nods, bumping shoulders with his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you weren't caught. Things would be frightfully boring without you, Potter." Draco blushes, Harry mimicking the action quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Malfoy; You too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three hours after dinner, Harry and Draco find themselves walking through the deserted Hogwarts corridors underneath Harry’s invisibility cloak. The two of them concealed under the cloak makes the journey a bit more tedious, their walk more of an awkward shuffle than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had filled Draco in on the confrontation he had witnessed between Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell in a hushed conversation at dinner. They both agreed that it could have something to do with the stone, but neither boy knows what that “something” could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they reach the restricted section, they discard the cloak and begin perusing the shelves. As Draco plucks a book off the shelf Harry turns to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco scoffs, opening the book swiftly, and to Harry’s surprise, nothing happens. Draco smirks and looks up at Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you! They just like you better. Honestly, last night they were acting as if I had just set their house on fire or something.” Harry crosses his arms moodily, huffing and looking down at his shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco just rolls his eyes and goes back to the book, quickly reading through the worn pages of the tomb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later they leave the library, thoroughly unsatisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groans. “Well that… Was an utter waste of our time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again under the cloak, they continue to walk in silence, sneaking out of the castle and down to Hagrid’s hut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he’ll be awake.” Draco inquires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the fire’s going, so I’d say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again lapsing into a comfortable silence, they continue down the hill, stopping when they reach Hagrid’s door. Harry reaches out a hand and knocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hagrid opens the door he has a confused expression on his face. This confusion abruptly turns to shock when Harry and Draco reveal themselves. Hagrid startles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Ya nearly scared me half t’ death, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Hagrid. We just really need to speak with you.” Harry pulls the rest of the cloak off of him and Draco, bundling it in his hands and stowing it in the satchel he has brought with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s past curfew! An’ besides, I’m in no mood fur company today.” Hagrid goes to shut the door with a nod of his head before Harry and Draco slam their hands against the gnarled wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know about the philosopher's stone!” Harry and Draco chorus in unison. Startling Hagrid once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Ya know about tha, do ya?” Hagrid sighs in resignation. “Well, I guess you outta come in then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid pulls the door open completely and steps aside to allow them entrance into his hut. There is a small fire burning in the fireplace with a cauldron simmering above it. Harry looks to his right, noticing Hagrid’s large dog, Fang, laying in the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Fang! I missed you!” Harry rushes over to greet the massive canine, kneeling to his level and scratching at his neck and ears. Fang immediately begins wagging his tail, licking at Harry’s face, causing the young wizard to giggle wildly. Unknown to Harry, the other two occupants of the small hut are staring at him fondly, a hint of amusement playing in their eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how exac'ly did ya find out 'bout the stone? Nobody’s s'posed ta know 'bout it.” Hagrid goes to sit at the small wooden table in the middle of the room. Draco follows and Harry stands to go take his seat as well, rubbing Fang on the belly one last time before doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just figured it out. But the specifics don’t really matter.” Draco says smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.” Harry begins as he sits down. “What does matter is that we think someone’s trying to steal it.” Hagrid’s eyes widen in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steal it!? Who would wan' ta do that!? 'Sides, the stone’s well protected; All the teachers pitched in on it. Settin' up traps and such to keep people out. And there’s no way anyones even gettin' into where it’s being hidden. They wouldn’t be able ta get past Fluffy.” Hagrid’s voice raises slightly, trying to get his point across.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Fluffy? As in the three headed dog?” Harry asks, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That thing has a name!?” Draco exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well o' course he’s got a name! Wait…” Hagrid pauses, narrowing his eyes at the two first years. “How do ya know about Fluffy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Harry rubs the back of his neck nervously. “That’s not really important right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid seems to consider this response for a tense moment before accepting Harry’s answer and continuing the conversation. “But like I said, ain’t no one gonna get past Fluffy. Not a soul knows how. Except me and Dumbledore, that is.” Hagrid stops speaking, sighing. I shouldn't 'ave told ya that.” Hagrid opens his mouth to speak again, but his attention is soon drawn by a rattling sound. “Oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid hurries over to the cauldron that has been sitting over the fire on the far side of Hagrid’s hut, grabbing two large oven mitts along the way. He grabs something from inside the cauldron, shifting it quickly between his hands and hissing in discomfort at the heat radiating from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid sets the object on the table, removing the mitts from his hands before sitting down again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?” Harry inquires curiously, tilting his head as he inspects the mysterious, ovular object that has been placed on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That… It’s a… Well, it’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a dragon egg!? How did you manage to get one. And why? Hagrid, what could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> want with a dragon?” Draco jumps in, cutting Hagrid off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won it off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad ta be rid of it, as a matter a fact.” Hagrid seems proud of this fact, straightening in his chair and jutting out his chin slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won it… Is that even legal?” Harry leans closer to the egg as he speaks, trying to look at it from all angles. For all he knows, this is the only chance he’ll get to see a dragon egg in person. He wants to get as much information as he can while he has the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exac'ly</span>
  </em>
  <span> but-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The egg begins to shudder and the shell starts to crack, tiny fractures spider webbing across the egg’s surface. Suddenly, the egg seems to explode outward, sending little bits of shell flying. A piece ends up in Draco’s hair, and Harry is sure as hell not going to tell him about it. ‘He’ll figure it out eventually.’ Harry reasons. Besides, Draco’s reaction to finding it later is sure to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>priceless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looks back to the table to see a baby dragon, about as big as Hagrid’s hand, stretching out its wings. The dragon lets out a squeaky roar. Harry’s heart melts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's so adorable!” Harry coos gently, staring in awe at the baby dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that when he grows up he could eat you in one bite, right?” Draco says flatly, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> will change my mind? You obviously don’t know me as well as you say you do.” Harry teases, earning a glare from the blond seated next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco turns back to the dragon, fixing it with an evaluating gaze. His eyes widen slightly and he gasps. “That’s a Norwegian Ridgeback!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know; I'nt he beautiful!” The dragon walks on shaky legs over to Hagrid. “Oh! Bless him, look, he knows his mummy! Hello, Norbert.” The dragon, now officially named Norbert, looks at Hagrid and squeaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norbert?” Harry questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, he’s got ta have a name, doen’t he? Don’t ya Norbert?” Hagrids runs his fingers back and forth under Norbert’s chin lovingly and coos softly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norbert sneezes, and just like that, Hagrid’s beard is on fire. Yeah, Harry is definitely questioning the safety of owning a dragon. Hagrid quickly pats at his smouldering beard, successfully putting out the tiny flames.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, he’ll have to be trained up a bit first, of course.” Norbert sneezes again, turning away from Hagrid to look at Draco and Harry. Hagrid squints, looking at the window behind the two boys. “Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco whip around to look at the window and see none other than Ron Weasley peering into the room. Once the redhead knows he’s been spotted, he scampers off into the night, no doubt going to find a teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weasley.” Draco spits out the name like it’s acid on his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dear.” Hagrid mutters. “You boys best be going now.” Hagrid stands and begins to hurriedly shoo them from the hut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right; Thank you, Hagrid.” Harry looks at Norbert one last time before rushing out the door with Draco in tow, the two getting under the invisibility cloak and setting off at a run for the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this was a really fun chapter to write. You'll notice that a bit of the dialogue is taken straight from the movie, but we felt that it was important to keep these parts. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 21</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco duck into a side room to dodge an incoming Filch and Misses Norris. They carefully close the door, keeping their ears to the wood to listen for their pursuers passing footsteps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filch and Misses Norris finally pass by their hiding spot, sending Harry and Draco slumping against the doorframe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>close, Harry.” Draco pants, his hands finding his knees as he bends over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Draco? I hadn’t noticed.” Draco glares at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Potter, your sarcasm is not necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry raises an eyebrow at the blond. “I think it’s completely necessary, Malfoy. I’m completely defenseless without my sarcasm. It really is my only natural skill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, you know that’s not true. Second, why are we having this discussion here of all places?” Draco stands, gesturing to the room around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s us, do you really expect anything else?” Harry pushes off from the door and takes a few steps into the room, surveying the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco pauses for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. “You have a point.” Draco sighs and follows after his friend. “Hey, look at this.” Harry hears Draco walk purposefully over to something on the far side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco’s footsteps stop, catching Harry’s attention. Harry shifts his gaze over to where his best friend is standing. Draco is standing in front of a large, ornate mirror, seemingly entranced by what he sees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re a narcissist, Draco, but really?” Harry chuckles and makes his way over to his friend, moving to stand next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco doesn’t seem to hear Harry’s words and he startles when Harry comes up next to him. Harry starts to get nervous at his friend’s odd behavior, especially when the boy in question begins to go pale. Well, paler than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Harry asks and Draco glances over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you can’t see it?” Draco replies shakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See what? All I see is you and me. Why? What are you seeing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I see my father. He’s patting me on the shoulder. He looks like he’s proud of me.” Draco pauses and squints at the mirror, studying it closely. “And there’s something else. There are two wolves there too, off to the side. One’s white and the other’s black. The black one actually has a scar on its forehead, just like yours.” Draco gestures to his own forehead and traces out a lightning bolt. “The black one’s head is underneath the head of the white one, almost as if the white wolf is protecting the black wolf from something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looks at Draco in disbelief. “Here, move over. Maybe I have to be standing directly in front of it to see.” Harry positions himself in front of the mirror as Draco steps aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden the scene changes, the image of himself in the mirror blurring for a moment before solidifying into a picture of Harry standing between a woman with flaming red hair and green eyes and a man with messy black hair and glasses, just like Harry’s. Harry concludes that these people must be his parents. HIs eyes open wide in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What do you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see my parents… And- Well that’s odd.” Harry says, squinting at the surface of the mirror just as Draco had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s odd?” Draco moves closer to Harry, hoping to see what Harry’s talking about, but all he sees is his own face staring back at him. He huffs in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the same thing you saw. The two wolves, one underneath the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, that is odd.” Draco contemplates the implications of such a thing but comes up with nothing plausible. “What do you think it could mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, a misty look in his eyes, turns to Draco. “I have no idea.” Harry shrugs his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of heavy silence, where each boy is going over the possibilities of what they’ve seen, Draco says, “We should get going; The longer we’re out the more likely we’ll get caught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Do you think Weasley will tell a teacher about what he saw?” Harry inquires, stopping Draco who has begun walking over to where they had discarded the invisibility cloak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco puts a hand to his chin and furrows his brows in thought. “I’m not sure. But it sure would be stupid of him to do so. He’d be getting himself in trouble too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may be true, but it is Weasley. He doesn’t really seem like the type to think about these things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nods and follows Draco to the door, picking up the invisibility cloak and draping it over the two of them. They quietly open the door, checking the dimly lit corridor for any signs of life. When they are confident that nobody is coming they step out of the room and begin making their way back to the dungeons. What they have learned over the course of the night resonates in their minds as they walk back to their dormitory. They definitely have a lot to think about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco wake to Blaise standing in the middle of the room, yelling their names. Harry immediately reaches for anything on his bedside table that could be used as a projectile, his wandering fingers closing on his glasses. Before he can think about the implications of throwing his glasses across the room, they are careening toward Blaise. The dangerous projectile reaches its target, violently colliding with Blaise’s face. They fall to the floor with a dull clatter and the sound of cracking glass fills the room. Harry groans from his hiding spot within the blankets, rolling back over, fully intending to ignore the predicament he’s gotten himself into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Harry, your glasses broke.” Blaise supplies helpfully, staring at Harry with innocent eyes. Harry raises his head from the pillow slightly, throwing a glare at the subject of his irritation. The intensity behind the look is lost as Blaise catches a glimpse of Harry’s atrocious bedhead. Blaise chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco takes the initiative to speak first, being the most functional in the mornings out of the two of them. “It’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>weekend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Blaise. Please tell me you have a good reason for waking us up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span> for taking you away from your much needed beauty sleep, but Professor Snape needs to see you. He seemed rather insistent.” Blaise begins inspecting his nails nonchalantly. “What did you guys do? I hope you haven’t been getting into any mischief without Theo and me. The betrayal would be absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>unforgivable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry bolts up in bed, sending a panicked look to Draco, whose eyes shine with the same panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, I wasn’t serious. Did you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> do something?” Blaise, suddenly attentive, crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Harry supplies helpfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Draco shouts. “We did nothing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise looks to Draco, and then to Harry, thoroughly unconvinced. “Okay.” He says, drawing out the “o” obnoxiously. “I’ll just leave you to it then.” He turns on his heels and saunters from the room, no doubt to return to the common room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Draco seethes. “That gormless, blundering, moronic git!” Draco’s voice steadily rises in volume, his face turning an impressive shade of red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we have no idea if that’s what he wants to talk to us about.” Harry contributes, his voice betraying his uncertainty. Draco scowls at Harry and the dark haired boy winces. “Yeah, you’re right, we’re done for.” Harry puts his head in his hands and groans. “The longer we keep him waiting, the worse it’s going to be. Let’s just get it over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sighs, getting out of bed and pulling out his clothes. He choses a black sweater and a pair of grey trousers before heading to the bathroom to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry rolls into a sitting position and slides off the bed, his feet hitting the cold floor, making him shiver. Harry decides on a Slytherin green sweater and black jeans. He changes while Draco is in the bathroom and is sitting on the bed, putting on his socks and shoes, when Draco comes back into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry brushes past his friend to use the bathroom and brush his teeth, passing his broken glasses along the way. When he’s finished, he exits the bathroom, going to pick up his glasses and surveying the damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Harry goes to put them on, resigned to his fate, but Draco snatches them out of his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oculus Reparo”,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draco mutters, waving his wand at Harry’s glasses. The cracks in the glass immediately disappear and the glasses are handed back to Harry. Harry places them on his face and is pleased to find that they’re in perfect condition, perhaps even better than the condition they were in before, the many scratches on the glass having disappeared along with the cracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, thanks! I really have to learn that one.” Harry says, receiving a grunt in response. “Come on, no more stalling.” Harry takes Draco’s hand and drags him from the room and down the stairs into the bustling common room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They find Professor Snape speaking to one of the Slytherin Prefects in a hushed tone. The Prefect nods and says something in reply, his words too soft for Harry and Draco to hear. Snape’s gaze lazily glides over to Harry and Draco, an unreadable look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco trudge over to their Head of House, stopping in front of him and meeting his gaze respectfully. “My office.” Snape states in a steely tone, turning and expecting them to follow, his robes billowing ominously behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They follow him down the hall and into his office, their anxiety mounting as they pass through the intimidating doors leading into the dreary room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape sits at his desk, watching Harry and Draco intently. “I assume you know why you are here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stays silent, looking guiltily down at his feet while Harry gives a timid “Yes sir” in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, what do you have to say for yourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco, once again, remains silent. “Sir, I know an apology won’t do any good in this situation. An apology is empty, it holds no meaning, especially now.” Snape raises an eyebrow at Harry’s initial response, obviously having not expected Harry to say such a thing. Harry continues. “What I can say is that I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand the implications of our actions. By doing what we did we not only brought down the reputation of our house, but no doubt lost Slytherin a significant number of House Points as well. I remember what you said in the beginning of the year. ‘Something that hurts one of us, hurts us all’. Our actions reflect our house. We didn’t think about the repercussions and we understand that our actions were stupid and uncalled for. We will accept any punishment you give to us.” Harry takes a moment to observe Snape’s reaction to his speech and is pleased to see a brief look of astonishment flit across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are correct, Mister Potter. You and Mister Malfoy’s actions were stupid and thoughtless; You could have been seriously hurt, not to mention you were completely unaware of your surroundings and allowed yourself to be caught. Thirty points from Slytherin each.” Snape pauses to let his words sink in. “You, along with Ronald Weasley, will also be serving detention with Rubeus Hagrid tomorrow night. I expect you to show at least a modicum of intelligence in the future. Another infraction such as this will not be tolerated. As for the dragon found in Rubeus Hagrid’s possession, his fate is yet to be determined. That will be all.” Snape dismisses them, ignoring the shocked looks they give him. Regardless, they exit the room, calling themselves lucky. Ultimately, their punishment was incredibly less severe than they were expecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was unexpected.” Draco mutters as they trek back to the Slytherin common room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Harry remembers what Professor Snape said about Norbert. “But what about Norbert? What do you think will happen to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea.” Draco and Harry stop outside the doors to their common room and Draco’s face takes on a contemplative look. “I could always contact my father. He may be able to ensure Norbert’s comfort and safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably a good idea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aconite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The doors swing open and Harry and Draco enter the room, quickly locating Blaise and Theo who are seated in the far corner playing chess. They make their way over to the pair and pull up two chairs so they can watch the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how did it go?” Blaise asks, shifting his concentration from the game to his two friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as bad as expected, seeing as we were caught out of bed after curfew. But we still lost sixty house points and we have detention tomorrow night.” Draco answers, observing and analyzing the board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sixty points!?” Theo exclaims. “It’s definitely fair, but still, that’s a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know.” Harry murmurs and sighs, running his fingers through his unruly hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo, picking up on Harry and Draco's sour mood, proposes a chess match. After the current game is finished, Harry and Draco will play against each other, and the winner of that game will play the winner of the previous game. Harry and Draco eagerly agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next hour and a half is spent playing Wizards Chess, each player sporting a competitive attitude. Theo wins the first game, as expected, while Harry wins against Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the match, Harry and Draco’s foul moods have been completely forgotten, both boys being fully swept up in the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Theo play next, their match lasting much longer than the previous two. The conclusion of the game is unexpected; Harry has finally beat Theo at chess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Theo are all in the library working on their Charms essay. They had been asked by Professor Flitwick to write about the practical uses for the Softening Charm. They went over the incantation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spongify</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the wand movement in their last class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, having finished his essay a few minutes ago, was flipping through a copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wizarding Artifacts and Enchanted Objects</span>
  </em>
  <span>, attempting to find a reference to the strange mirror he had seen the night before last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly gives up his blind search and flips to the index in the back of the book, scanning the lines of text until he finds a topic labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mirror of Erised (pg. 192)</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to the designated page and immediately notices a rough sketch of a mirror. The sketch is a dead match for the mirror Harry and Draco found. He begins to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Mirror of Erised is a magical artefact that is believed to have been created in the nineteenth century. The creator of this mirror remains a mystery to this day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Mirror of Erised shows the viewer their deepest desires, and although the mirror is not thought to have been created with malevolent intent, many wizards have wasted away in front of it, refusing to believe that what they see is anything but the truth. There are even reports of wizards becoming fixated on the mirror and going mad with desire, the ability to see their most desperate wants right in front of them, yet being unable to make said wants a reality. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thus, I issue a warning to those who happen to come across this mirror. Do not allow yourself to be consumed by the images trapped between the mirror’s frame. What you most desire may be closer than you believe. Ultimately, I believe that each one of us has the ability to guide our own future. Do not waste your life wishing for something that may never come to pass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The passage continues on to detail the history of the mirror. Harry skims this portion, only partially interested in the topic. Once he finishes reading he pushes the book away, pondering this new information. ‘That explains most of what Draco and I saw the other night, but what about the two wolves.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry continues to lose himself in thought, failing to notice when Draco finishes his assignment. Draco leans over, peering at the book in front of Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Mirror of Erised? Do you think that’s what we found?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry startles as Draco’s words interrupt his thoughts. “Yeah, I think so. Here, take a look.” Harry slides the book over to Draco who begins reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Draco closes the book, looking over at Harry. “That’s definitely it. But why on earth is it at Hogwarts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugs, looking out the window and noticing the sky growing dark. “We need to go; Detention should be starting soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco pack up their things and say goodbye to Blaise and Theo, who are still diligently working on their Charms work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking through the castle, Harry and Draco chat idly about what they could possibly be doing for detention. They exit the castle, taking in the warm night air while they walk down the hill to Hagrid’s hut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Harry, Draco!” Hagrid greets jovially once they arrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hagrid.” Harry returns the greeting, smiling when he sees Fang standing next to the Half-Giant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just waiting for Ron, and then we can get started.” Hagrid states, looking toward the castle, searching for a head of fiery, red hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the group spots Weasley. He’s running down the hill toward them, almost tripping at one point, which sends Draco and Harry snickering. Ron comes to an abrupt stop in front of them, huffing and out of breath. Yet he still manages a glare at Harry and Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Bout time you got here. Now we can get going.” Hagrid picks up a lantern that was placed beside his feet and begins heading toward the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! We’re going in there!?” Draco gives Hagrid a worried look at the prospect of entering the Dark Forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there are werewolves in there!” Weasley shouts. It seems that Ron and Draco are finally agreeing on something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry! You’ll have me and Fang. Besides, werewolves are the least of your worries.” Hagrid replies cheerfully, but his words do nothing to quell the three boy’s anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s comforting.” Harry mutters under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the trio begrudgingly trudges after Hagrid into the Dark Forest, looks of worry evident on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they pass through the treeline, Harry feels a growing sense of dread pooling in his stomach. He can't help but shudder at the sensation. He knows one thing for certain, there is something in the forest with them. A sinister presence that pushes on Harry's mind and permeates his very being. Something awful is about to happen, he can feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco, picking up on his friend's sudden change in demeanor, places a comforting hand on Harry's arm, channeling all of the confident energy he can into the small gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continue walking for a while, trekking deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees becoming more sinister by the moment. Hagrid abruptly stops, kneeling down and running his fingers through a shiny, silver substance that is pooled on the forest floor, glistening in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hears Hagrid hum in recognition as he rubs the strange substance between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid, what’s that?” Harry asks shakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What we’re here for. See that? That’s unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one’s been injured bad by something.” Harry feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Glancing off to the side, he catches a glimpse of a large, cloaked figure gliding through the trees. He quickly turns back to Hagrid. “So, it’s our job to find the poor beast. Draco, you’ll come with me.” Hagrid stands and turns to the three terrified eleven year olds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco blanches. “You mean we’re splitting up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid nods and smiles reassuringly. “Harry, you and Ron will be together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We get Fang, right?” Ron asks, his eyes shifting left, then right as he surveys the trees with panic clearly etched on his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, just so you know, he’s a bloody coward.” Hagrid chuckles. “Come on, Draco.” Hagrid leads Draco off into the trees, leaving Harry and Ron staring at each other in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should… Um… We should go.” Harry says, turning and stalking in the opposite direction that Draco and Hagrid have gone. His stride shows much more confidence than he is feeling at the moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Everything’s about image, after all. I can’t be seen as a coward in front of </span>
  </em>
  <span>Weasley</span>
  <em>
    <span> of all people.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron follows behind Harry, his walk timid and unsure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continue walking for a few minutes, eventually reaching a small clearing. There is a large, gnarled tree at the edge of the clearing, however, what is most prominent (and the most concerning) is the cloaked figure Harry had seen earlier. The figure is hunched over a large, white animal. Harry quickly recognizes it as a unicorn, most likely the one they are looking for. Fang immediately begins growling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure seems to be drinking the unicorn’s blood. This is confirmed when the figure lifts its head, there are rivulets of silver blood dripping out of its mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Harry’s scar begins burning, the sensation even more intense than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron screams, turning frantically and running away, screaming “HELP” at the top of his lungs and leaving Harry alone in the clearing with the eldritch figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure seems to glide over the unicorn, advancing on Harry. Harry tries to run, but, true to his luck, he trips over one of the gnarled roots on the ground. He crawls backwards in a panicked attempt to get away from the figure, which is drawing closer and closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is it,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is how I die. Alone in the woods at the hands of a terrifying and unknown creature. Just. My. Luck.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Harry is beginning to accept his fate, he hears heavy hoofbeats running in his direction. He looks to the side just in time to see a Centaur leap into the clearing, successfully scaring the figure away from Harry and saving his life. The Centaur turns to Harry, a stoic looks on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gathers his shaking limbs and manages to rise to his feet. “But what was that thing you saved me from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Centaur’s stoic look turns into one of melancholy. “A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crease forms between Harry’s brows as he contemplates what he’s just heard. “But who would choose such a life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you think of no one?” This question sends Harry’s mind whirling, going through all the information he has learned over the past year that may apply to this situation. Suddenly, it comes to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean to say… Th- that the thing that killed the unicorn… That was drinking its blood… That was Voldemort?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?” Harry knows the answer to this question immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Philosopher’s Stone.” Harry says confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry hears Fang’s barking coming through the trees and the sound of rushing footsteps crunching against the leaves on the forest floor follow. Harry turns as Fang rushes into the clearing, Hagrid, Draco, and Weasley following swiftly after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” Draco, a wild look in his eyes, runs over to Harry, enveloping him in a tight hug and squeezing tightly. Harry sinks into the embrace, finally allowing himself to relax. Draco, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is here and everything is finally going to be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco detaches himself from Harry, his frenzied gaze raking over Harry’s form as he grips his arms firmly. “Are you hurt, Harry? What happened!? I am so sorry I wasn’t here. I should’ve insisted that I go with you! I was bloody terrified! When I felt your panic and Fang came out of the trees I was sure that something terrible had happened and I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco!” Harry exclaims with a laugh, cutting the blond off. “I’m fine, not hurt at all, see?” Draco begins laughing right along with Harry, the sound slightly hysterical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Harry and Draco’s exchange, Hagrid walks over to the Centaur who is still standing in the middle of the clearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, Firenze. I see you’ve met our young Mister Potter. You alright there, Harry?” Hagrid looks over to Harry worriedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nods. “Yes, Hagrid, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Hagrid sends a warm smile Harry’s way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter,” The Centaur, now identified as Firenze, addresses Harry. “This is where I leave you. You’re safe now. Good luck.” With that, Firenze gallops away from the clearing, disappearing into the darkness of the Dark Forest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments, constructive criticism, and kudos are welcome and encouraged! Thank you to those who have been reading this story! We are so glad that you have stuck with us this far. </p><p>We have 3 or 4 more chapters planned before the story is complete and then we will be adding an epilogue. I don't know about you, but the word "Finally" comes to mind. We hope you continue to read!<br/>Much Love, <br/>Raven_Grey1469</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 22</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of their very eventful night the boys all trudge back to their dorms to sleep. Draco, quite shaken by the night's events, sticks close to Harry, very reluctant to let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they enter the dorm room, Draco grudgingly lets go of Harry, running his hands over him one more time to reassure himself that he is okay. “Draco, I am fine.” Harry tries to reassure his friend. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt your fear and panic and I was really worried. Just… just give me a minute.” Draco responds absentmindedly. Harry just nods his head, allowing Draco an extra minute to observe him, loving the caring feelings that seem to emit from his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Draco pulls Harry into a hug, still getting a warm feeling from the fact that Harry doesn't flinch away from it like he had in the beginning of the year. After a minute Draco pulls back. He sees Harry’s drooping eyes and with a small chuckle says, “Come on, let's get to bed. In the morning we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> discussing what happened in the forest.” Harry gives a quick nod, changing into his pajamas and falling into bed, asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow; Draco follows soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~Time skip~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Draco and Harry wake before the other boys, dressing quickly they head to the empty common room. Draco swiftly puts up a silencing charm that he learned from his father, giving Harry a pointed look afterwards. Harry sighs before asking, “Where do you want me to start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we split up.” Draco says firmly. Harry begins weaving the story starting with the clearing, his scar burning, and Ron running like a coward, deciding to skip his panicked thoughts, and finally the quick save by the centaur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that's when we met back up with you.” Harry finishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think it was the Dark Lord?” Draco whispers, paling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't really think of anyone else desperate enough to risk their life like that. ‘Sides, who's to say Voldemort actually died that night? I mean I'm the only one who survived and considering I was a baby and only remember that night in my nightmares, there is no proof he died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not exactly a pleasant thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys sit in silence for a while, enjoying the others' presence. Harry was thinking about the miniscule flich Draco gave at the Dark Lord's name. He had noticed that some of the students did that when the name was mentioned, however rare that was, and how the wizarding world used </span>
  <em>
    <span>He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>You-Know-Who </span>
  </em>
  <span>to refer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, why do some people have bad reactions to Voldemort's name?” Harry inquires curiously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I know you didn't grow up in the Wizarding World, and that’s not your fault, but you didn't hear the stories I did; The stories that </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>child brought up in the Wizarding World heard. The Dark Lord did </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> horrible things. His name evokes fear in people </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of those deeds. My father told me that when his name was said, his followers would find the person who uttered it and kill them after brutally torturing them. He didn't go into details because I was so young, but he always looked horrified when he told me the stories.” Draco explains patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Harry nods understandingly. “Would it make you more comfortable if I referred to him as the Dark Lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks Harry.” Draco replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys decided that it's time they wake the others, if they aren't awake already, so they can head to breakfast together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p><p>With exams quickly approaching, the castle is relatively calm; If you consider a near constant atmosphere of study induced panic calm. The endless, stressful cycle of study is only broken by the occasional prank form the twins and Harry. One of their latest masterpieces being a scheme where they condemned a few of their classmates to speak in song for a day. The prank was a complete success, and a large majority of the student body appreciated the distraction immensely.  </p><p>
  <span>Harry and his dorm mates are currently crowding around a table in the library. How the boys know what is happening in the disaster area they call a workspace, no one knows, however they clearly have a working system going. The only one not frantically studying is Harry, causing the others to stress even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, Harry. How are you drawing at a time like this? We have</span>
  <em>
    <span> five days</span>
  </em>
  <span> until exams, and you're acting as if it's just another Wednesday. Care to explain why you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>doodling</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>studying</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?” Surprisingly, it is Theo who’s currently yelling at the noirette. Although he and Harry are close, Theo does not typically speak up, let alone yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, still completely unfazed, continues drawing as he replies. “First, I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>drawing </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>doodling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, get it right. Second, if you must know, this stuff is simple. I don't understand why you guys are stressing so much. If it was our </span>
  <em>
    <span>O.W.L.S </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>N.E.W.T.S</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’d understand, but as of now? In our first year? We will breeze right through them.” He replies, sounding completely confident and bored all at once. An impressive feat, really, if you were to ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo huffs at his friends reply. Of course Harry would treat the most stressful time of the year as just another routine school week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you guys think?” Harry asks as he turns the parchment to the boys. The other three gape at the dark fairy drawn on the sheet of parchment. It is rendered in a deep black and different shades of blue, with slight green and purple hues interspersed into the image.The fairy is holding an ornamented goblet, with one hand holding the base and the other hovering over the top, as if she’s casting a spell upon it and its contents. She is wearing a dark blue dress, the rich color complementing her alabaster skin. The dress has vertical slits running up the front of her legs, and she wears a circlet with a silver crescent across her brow. Her ethereally iridescent wings are spread wide, and deep dark blue hair is falling gently over her shoulders, the shimmering strands framing her delicate face. Around her, a group of smaller purple creatures seem to be dancing gracefully, their movement apparent, despite the stillness of the image. A fairy circle, something even the muggles suspect indicates a fairy’s presence, surrounds her bare feet, punctuated in the oppressive darkness of the forest.The image is beautiful and the boys never knew Harry had such talent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, these are brilliant! How come I've never seen a drawing of yours before?” Draco queries. The other two give similar praises as they pull the image closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blushes at the compliments as he responds, “I don't typically show anyone my drawings. My cousin would always tear then up if he found one of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you should definitely show them off more, this is wicked!” Blaise replies. “Do you think you could draw something for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure! That would be fun. Just give me an idea of what you want. Thanks, guys.” Harry’s dorm mates nod and smile at him once more before turning back to their studying as Harry goes and picks out a book on healing spells to pass the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~Time skip~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exams had been as easy as Harry had predicted, for him at least. Everyone else just seems relieved that they’re finally over. Harry, Draco, and Theo had to listen to Blaise lament on the immense difficulty of their Charms exam, which was by far the easiest of them all. Even Theo became annoyed with his best friend’s theatrics, eventually snapping and smacking him upside the head in retaliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During mail time at breakfast the next day, Loki delivers a letter to Draco. As Draco takes the letter, he absentmindedly gives the bird a slice of bacon. As he finishes reading the letter, he turns to Harry and whispers, “My father removed the dragon from Hagrids care last night. She is currently on her way to a dragon reserve in Romania.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes light up as he hears the news. The dragon is going to a safe place. He knows how much Hagrid had always wanted a drag- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Wait a minute. Hagrid had wanted a dragon for a while. It was no secret, considering how much he spouted off about it.’ As that thought crosses his mind, he gives Draco a wide eyed look. Draco starts at the abrupt emotion change on Harry's face. Harry then grabs Draco's hand and drags him from the hall, missing the looks given from the rest of the students there at their abrupt exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, what are you doing?” Draco hisses out as he's dragged down to Hagrid's hut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's awfully convenient, don't you think, that Hagrid had wanted a dragon for so long and someone just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal dragon egg</span>
  </em>
  <span> on them during a card game, in a pub.” Harry replies with a deadpan expression shot over his shoulder. Draco’s eyes widen before he picks up the pace, the boys now practically running to the hut. They see Hagrid sitting on the front step, playing a flute. “Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’ know. I won it off a stranger down a’ the pub” Hagrid answers as he gains a look that implies he was trying to remember. “Never saw ‘is face, He kept ‘is hood up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The stranger, though, you and he must have talked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he wanted to know wha’ sort of creatures I looked after. I told ‘im, I said, ‘After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.’" Hagrid replies with a decisive nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did he seem interested in Fluffy?” Draco presses as he shares a look of dawning horror at the implications of Hagrid's reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, o’course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him, I said, ‘The trick with any beast is to know how to calm ‘em. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep.’' Hagrid says cheerfully before his brows furrow, “I shouldn't ‘ave said tha’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, bye Hagrid.” Harry quickly delivers a farewell before dragging Draco back toward the castle. They share a look, a silent agreement to talk later as they head off to class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day seems to drag on as the boys wait for dinner to be over so they can talk about what they found out from Hagrid. They are up as soon as dinner is over, racing back to the common room as if the hounds of hell were chasing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys settle on bed before Harry starts, “Okay what do we know so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Philosopher's Stone is hidden under the trapdoor Fluffy is guardian, and someone is trying to steal it. We also know that whoever it is knows how to get past Fluffy, because Hgarid cannot keep his bloody mouth shut.” Draco finishes with an eye roll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gives him a pointed look before speaking, “When would they have the time to steal the stone. With Dumbledore here they would have to be stupid to even try. As much as I don't like him, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a powerful wizard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Dumbledore isn't here!” Draco exclaims. “He hasn't been here since lunchtime.” Harry’s eyes widen before he bolts from his bed calling a frantic “come on” over his shoulder as he runs from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys race down the hall before coming to a stop outside of Snape's quarters, giving the password to the portrait, “unicorn blood”, before rushing inside. They see their professor relaxing in the sitting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus had been enjoying a cup of tea and a book in the quiet of his quarters before he was unexpectedly interrupted by his two favorite students. However, no matter how much he favors them, a twitch in his eye shows his displeasure of being interrupted. He looks up, ready to scold the boys for barging in without permission, before pausing at the look of distress on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape keeps his face composed, despite the two boy’s disquieted expressions. He raises a singular eyebrow before saying, “Is there a reason why you have deemed it appropriate to barge into my office uninvited, or have you two simply lost your minds.” Snape’s voice comes out in its usual drawl, and despite the chastisement, Harry and Draco are put at ease slightly by the familiarity of the tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Professor, but this is urgent.” Draco supplies swiftly, making a valiant effort to relax, failing when he fails to cease the nervous movement of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape continues to keep his expression neutral, despite having his interest piqued by Draco’s words. “Well?” He gestures toward them, willing one of them to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry is the next person to speak. “We know that the Philosopher’s Stone is being hidden in the castle. We think someone’s trying to steal it, and we’re almost certain that they will make their move tonight.” Harry is surprised at the lack of emotion on his Head of House’s face, having expected at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> other than his usual stoicness to flash through his eyes, even if only for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape sighs, steepling his fingers beneath his chin as he leans forward with his elbows resting on his desk. “I am not going to ask how you came about this information; I doubt either of you would give me a straight answer if I did. But, let me assure you, the Stone is thoroughly guarded by a number of teachers on staff. You needn’t worry about its safety.” Both Harry and Draco notice that Snape’s response to their accusation is oddly lengthy, something that is vastly out of character for usually their direct and candid Professor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying that you’re going to do nothing?!” Draco, slightly losing control of his temper, raises his voice at Snape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Malfoy, you shall refrain from speaking to me in that tone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes. Sorry, sir.” Draco apologizes timidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, despite Snape’s dismissal of the topic, picks up where Draco left off, albeit more respectfully than his counterpart. “Sir, do you mean to say that you aren’t even going to look into it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snape nods curtly. “Yes; Now if that is all, you are both dismissed.” As Harry and Draco turn and begin to walk toward the exit, Snape calls to Harry. Harry shifts his body so he can glance at his Professor. “I’ve noticed you and Mister Nott playing chess in the common room on occasion. Good, I believe that skill will serve you well very soon.” Harry studies Snape’s face in confusion and finds that he has an imploring look in his eyes, suggesting that his words, and maybe even their entire conversation, has a dual meaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods at Snape, expressing his understanding. “Thank you, sir. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Draco exit the room, closing the door behind them with a heavy thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, we have to do something. We can’t just let this happen. If it really is The Dark Lord trying to steal The Stone, then who knows what the implications will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stops walking, turning to face the blond walking behind him. “I agree. I have an idea, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you’re not going to like it.” Harry looks at Draco apprehensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco takes a moment before responding with a look of determination written across his elegant features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay; Lay it on me.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p> A/N: here is the link for the fairy image if anyone wanted to look at it and we do not own it!- (https://oloee.com/products/dark-fairy) </p><p>We wanted to let everyone know that we have about 2-3 more chapters left and then we are DONE with book one. We will then take a break as we edit this one and start writing chapters for the second book. If there is anything in specific you would want changed in book 1 or anything you want to see in book 2 just leave a comment or message us. We also wanted to let you know that we DO read your comments and take them under consideration even when we don't respond. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>Much Love,<br/>Raven_Grey1469</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 23</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco find themselves standing under the invisibility cloak in front of an ominous door at the end of the forbidden third floor corridor, looking at each other with uncertainty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we really going to do this?” Draco asks in a hushed whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes; We have to. I’ve seen Voldemort, Draco, and I’m sure he’s only been growing stronger since then. And think about it, if there was ever a time for him to take the Stone, it’s now. Dumbledore’s gone, he knows how to get past Fluffy, and it’s almost the end of the year. He’s been preparing all this time, and I just have this feeling that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do this, and he’s going to do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Draco says nothing, but still looks uncertain. “The closer we got to this door, the more my scar has started burning. That can’t be a coincidence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But can’t someone else do it? I mean, we’re just </span>
  <em>
    <span>kids</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry. What can we do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can do enough. None of the teachers will believe us. Well, other than Snape that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you mean? Snape told us to drop it.” Draco says, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember what he said to us right before we left his office?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, something about chess, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! It’s the way he said it, Draco. And the look he gave me. He said that he couldn’t do anything, even if he did believe us. He must be under strict orders from Dumbledore, or something of the sort. He wants us to do this. He-” Harry stops speaking abruptly, a realization forming in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Draco asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to get Dumbledore.” Harry utters breathlessly, the weight of his revelation washing over Draco and him. “That brilliant, conniving, prat! He knows something we don’t, something that’s big enough to make him completely confident that we won’t be killed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right!” And suddenly, everything clicks into place. “He wouldn’t just put a burden like this on two first years if he didn’t have a plan. In fact, it’s entirely possible that he’s known about our investigation of the Stone for quite some time. And you know what else? I think I have an idea about what test he set up to protect the Stone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks shocked. “What, how?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>potions master</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry. And he’s a Slytherin. He must have set up some sort of logic puzzle, and if I’m right, it’ll be something that has to do with potions. And I’m sure it’s something he thinks we know, otherwise he would have never let us leave his office. Harry, this is brilliant!” Draco’s eyes light up, his expression ecstatic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco Malfoy, you… are a genius.” Harry is beaming right along with Draco, despite the arduous and dangerous task ahead of them. ‘We have a plan. We can do this, I know we can.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of contemplative silence, Harry reaches out to grasp the doorknob in his right hand, turning it slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's unlocked." Harry points out, this fact further reinforcing his theory that someone has already begun searching for the Stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slowly pushes the door open and the two boys are immediately met with soft music that is being played from a golden harp on the side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were right, someone's already been here." Draco whispers in Harry's ear. He receives a nod in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on." Harry urges, tiptoeing to the trap door which is underneath Fluffy's massive paws. "Here, help me with this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco comes up next to Harry, taking hold of one of the beast's paws while Harry takes the other. They quickly remove the paws from the trap door, setting them down as gently as possible. Harry and Draco wait a moment, holding their breath as they observe Fluffy's sleeping form, looking for any sign of him waking from his slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they are sure the three-headed-dog is still asleep, they pry open the trap door. It gives a barely audible squeak as it opens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco peer down into the darkness below. "I can't see anything. What do you think could be down there?" Draco asks, a shaky and apprehensive tone to his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. But there's only one way to find out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco make eye contact, staring at one another with imploring and expectant expressions on their faces. "Well, have at it, Harry. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea, after all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?! No way! You go first!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha!" Draco scoffs. "Like that's going to happen." Harry glares at Draco, but the blond doesn't budge. "Hm. Well it looks like we're at a standstill, Potter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry huffs, looking down once again, trying to see something, anything, amidst the darkness below them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry suddenly notices something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Draco, is it just me, or did the music stop." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turns around, his eyes growing wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope; Not just you…" Harry hears the fear in Draco's voice and turns to see what is causing his friend's distress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit." Harry mutters as he sees that Fluffy is, in fact, awake and growling menacingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree with that sentiment." Draco murmurs, his voice cracking as he grapples with his terror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fluffy reels his head back, preparing to pounce. "AHHHH!" Draco lets out a particularly manly screech, flinging himself into the opening in the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, despite the imminent danger to his person, takes a moment to reflect on his best friend's sudden willingness to rush head-long into the unknown. 'If I'd known that all it would take to get him to do something is threaten him with death I would've tried it ages ago.'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, finally realizing that his life is still in danger, snaps out of his thoughts, throwing one last look at Fluffy before leaping through the door, closing it as he goes through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Huh. I am falling.' Harry takes in this particular fact with a lot less worry than he should. Not even a moment after he's assessed the situation, he is hitting something soft and bumpy, stopping his free-fall. He still can't see anything, so he calls out blindly to Draco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm right here." Draco sounds worried, and not even seconds later, Harry hears the sounds of a struggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Draco? What's going on?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, Draco's distressed voice echoes through the darkness. "Something's grabbing at me!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Harry feels the soft tendrils of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> grabbing at him, wrapping around his limbs. "What the hell is this stuff?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't know, Harry. Maybe it's a bloody puppy." Harry can hear the eye roll through Draco's sarcastic tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, Draco, now is really not the time." Harry says, still struggling to free himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha! That's rich coming from you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Coming from me!? What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think it means, Harry?! Come on, I'm sure you can figure it out!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, enraged, pulls out his wand, which is luckily within his reach, and lights it with a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>"lumos"</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The room is bathed in a dim light and Harry turns to his friend, ready to unleash his fury, when he abruptly stops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Draco, I know what this is!" Harry shouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco, forgetting the argument entirely, looks down at his ensnared appendages, quickly coming to the same realization as Harry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Devil's Snare!" Draco yells back at his friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly." Harry groans, wracking his memory for any pertinent information on Devil's Snare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco seems to be doing the same, his features twisting into an annoyed and contemplative expression. "Wait! Don't you remember?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Remember what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That stupid rhyme Hermione had us learn in preparation for exams…" Draco trails off. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… Oh come on! Of course when I need to remember this stuff I can't!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare it's deadly fun…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But will sulk in the sun!" Harry and Draco finish the line together, both boys sending a silent "thank you" to Hermione Granger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So we just need more light!" Draco says gleefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I think I know just the spell." Harry smirks, and Draco smirks right back. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely." Draco replies, reaching for his wand, which is thankfully only somewhat of a stretch to reach. "On three. One… Two… Three!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lumos Solum!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Harry and Draco shout the spell, there is a blinding flash of light. The Devil's Snare immediately uncoils from their bodies and drops them roughly to the ground below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco land on their backs, the impact knocking the breath from their lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?" Draco groans, sitting up slowly and rubbing his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine. All thanks to Hermione."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Agreed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco take a moment to observe where they have ended up, noticing that, once again, the room is bathed in darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lumos.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Draco casts, the tip of his wand lighting up, sending a soft glow through the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room is circular, the chamber’s damp, stone walls surrounding Harry and Draco from every side. There is, however, one interruption in the bleak stone. A wooden door sits on the far side of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like this, Harry. It feels like we’re being herded.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry begins walking to the door, turning briefly to address Draco. “I know, but that may be the point. Besides, this is our only option.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Draco murmurs, following Harry over to the door, his uncertainty evident in each step he takes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tentatively reaches out to the door handle, hesitating when he hears a dull, metallic fluttering from the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I hear something, but I can’t make out what it is.” Harry steels himself and turns the handle, slowly pushing the door open and stepping inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The interior of the room is much like the previous chamber. However, this room, ulike the one before it, is not empty. The dim room is filled with some sort of flying… Animals? Harry can’t really tell. The metallic sound, which has now grown louder, makes Harry wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the bloody hell are those things?” Draco has closed the door behind them and is now staring up at the swarm in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know… What’s the point of this? What are we supposed to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, I- Wait! Harry, I think they’re keys!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re what now?” Harry looks at Draco dumbly, his brow furrowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keys</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry. Do try to keep up.” Draco rolls his eyes, sniffing and jutting out his chin as he preens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Draco, I’ll get right on that.” Harry turns back to the swarm, now identified as a swarm of keys, and evaluates them. “One of them must go to the door over there. But which one? They all look the same!” Harry grits his teeth in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now all of them.” Draco states, pointing to something in the middle of the swarm. “Look! Right there! The one with the broken wing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right! That must be the one we need.” Harry pauses. “But how do we get to it? Unless you’ve been hiding a pair of wings underneath your robes for all this time, I don’t see how we’re supposed to get up there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know.” Draco drawls, glaring at Harry before chuckling at his friend’s idiocy. “Besides, there’s a broom over there. Nice observational skills there, Harry. You never cease to amaze me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A broom?” Harry spins in a clumsy circle, observing the room. He stops when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> notices the broom that is leaning against the wall to his right. “Oh! A broom!” Harry hears Draco sigh heavily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The broom is battered from use and old age, the wood is marred by countless blemishes and there are twigs sticking out at odd angles. Harry recognizes it as one of the school brooms. In fact, he actually knows this broom personally. He’s even named it. After a rather chilling encounter with this particular broom, during which he and the ground almost became the same entity, he’s taken to calling it “The Highway to Hell” after the AC/DC song. Let’s just say that Harry does not have high hopes for success if this is the broom they have to use to catch the key.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you and that broom are done glaring at each other, we should get moving. There’s no telling how much of a head start he or she has on us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Harry growls, continuing to glare at the broom. “Well, I’m not getting on that thing. We have a history.” Harry huffs and crosses his arms over his chest petulantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a broom, Harry! You can’t hold a grudge against an inanimate object!” Harry says nothing, refusing to look at the blond. “Fine, I’ll do it. I’m the better flyer anyway.” Draco smirks, and waits for Harry’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I am. Now step aside.” Draco brushes past Harry and walks over to the broom. He reaches out to grasp it, and when he does, the noises in the room stop completely. “That can’t be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco slowly tilts his head up to look at the swarm of keys, noticing that they have all stilled and are now facing him. Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, the keys charge at Draco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond mounts the broom in a rush and takes to the air, dipping and diving through the mass amounts of keys swarming around him. Draco barely dodges their next dive, maneuvering into a tight barrel roll at the last possible moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco! They’re protecting it, you need to fake them out. Trick them into thinking you’re going to be somewhere else and then take the opportunity to grab the right key.” Harry advises his friend from the ground, receiving a curt “Got it” in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco quickly utilizes Harry’s strategy, feigning left then making a tight right turn, flying around to the back of the swarm and grabbing the older key. He lands on the opposite side of the room from Harry, holding the key up in victory with a broad smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The keys immediately go back to meandering around the room once the old key is caught, sending Harry and Draco sighing in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was bloody fantastic!” Harry runs over to Draco, patting him on the back supportively. Both boys turn to face the large ornate door. “Would you like to do the honors?” Harry gestures toward the door with a slight bow, a smirk on his face as he teases his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously; I was the one who did all the work, after all.” Draco brushes past a grinning Harry, inserting the key into the old fashioned lock and opening the door in one swift movement. Harry doesn’t notice Draco pocket the key once the door is unlocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the door swings open, the torches that line the walls of the next chamber flare to life, revealing a huge room, at least twice the size as the previous one. Harry and Draco enter slowly, wary of the possibility of traps and sudden attacks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dominating the center of the room is a massive chess board, each piece is at least two feet taller than Harry and Draco, some even taller. “Wizard’s Chess.” Harry mutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, how much do you want to bet that this is McGonagall’s doing?” Harry lets out a wry chuckle at his friend’s theory, not doubting its accuracy for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is what the chess comment meant. I kind of figured, although I wasn’t expecting it to be this big. How are we even supposed to play?” Harry watches as Draco moves to the center of the board, turning in a circle as he takes in the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are pieces missing. We must have to stand in for those pieces. Here, can you figure out which ones are missing.The size of the board is messing with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shuffles over to Draco, mimicking his previous actions. “Well, none of the white pieces are missing… But the other side is currently playing without the Bishop on space A-3 and the Rook on F-8.” Harry pauses, running a hand through his hair and letting out a harsh breath. “Wow, Theo would absolutely love this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Draco agrees, “We could definitely use his help on this one. But hey, you’re the next best thing, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I admire the fact that you just complimented me </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> insulted me in the same sentence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.” Draco fixes Harry with a dull look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that makes two of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hate it when you do that.” Draco sighs exasperatedly, snorting as he looks away from his friend and continues surveying the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know; Why do you think I do it so much?” Draco refuses to dignify Harry’s statement with a response, returning the jab with stony silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, pick your poison.” Harry gestures to the two empty spots on the board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco takes a moment to think, trying to go over their strengths and weaknesses when it comes to this game. “You’re better at seeing good opportunities to take other pieces, but I doubt we’ll be moving much, just in case. It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wizard’s Chess</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all, and I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not be bludgeoned to death today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grimaces at the thought. “Agreed. The bishop has a better vantage point since it’s closer to the middle of the board. I think that whoever will be making most of the final decisions should take that spot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Draco looks at Harry expectantly. “Well? Go on then.” Harry groans dramatically as Draco shoos him over to the empty space where the bishop should be. Draco goes to take his place as well, standing stock still in the middle of his designated square. Harry immediately notices the tension radiating off of his companion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, relax, we’ll be fine.” Harry reassures calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How utterly Gryffindor of you.” Draco snarks, but Harry can somehow feel Draco’s tension begin to slip away, and he revels in the fact that he can so effectively put his friend at ease. The ability goes both ways too. Sometimes all Harry needs to collect himself is to feel his best friend’s presence at his side. As long as Draco is there, Harry knows that things are going to be okay; He knows that no matter what happens, he won’t be alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are we working under the assumption that this is going to be exactly like Wizard’s Chess, violence and all?” Draco’s question snaps Harry from his inner musings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a white Pawn moves forward two spaces, beginning the game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we’re about to find out.” Harry points to one of their Pawns shouting, “Pawn to D-5!” Harry and Draco watch in suspense as their Pawn nears their opponent’s own. The piece comes to a stop diagonal to the white Pawn. There is a beat of silence before their opponent’s Pawn unfurls and swings its sword in a downward arc at Harry and Draco’s piece. The Pawn practically explodes at the impact, sending debris flying in every direction. “Does that answer your question?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gulps audibly. “Yes, I’d say so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the game continues, the board fills up with rubble as each side takes more casualties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco! Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Harry yells over to the blond, prompting Draco to study the board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to be completely sure. With the way that Queen is taking out our pieces, we may not get another chance like this.” Harry and Draco observe the game from every possible angle, craning their necks to gain different perspectives on the placement of the pieces on the board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it.” Draco says definitively, and Harry nods as they lock eyes, sharing a look of intense determination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pawn to C-3!” Once the pawn is in place, the white Queen turns, taking out  another one of Harry and Draco’s pieces. The move is exactly what they were hoping for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Knight to H-3!” The black night moves slowly across the board, a horrid scraping noise accompanying its movement. “Check!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The white Queen turns once again and advances on the Knight, wiping it off the board as soon as it comes to a stop in front of the piece. Harry and Draco share a confident look as Harry prepares to move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry takes a deep, calming breath before confidently striding diagonally across the board, stopping in front of their opponent’s King. Harry smirks darkly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Checkmate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The white King’s sword falls from its hands, the sound of it clattering to the ground echoing through the chamber with a sense of finality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean we win?” Draco asks shakily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that means we win, Draco.” Harry turns to his friend, unexpectedly receiving a face full of platinum blond hair as Draco lunges at Harry, pulling him into a hug and nearly knocking the both of them to the ground. Draco pulls away, his hands still gripping Harry’s forearms as he laughs somewhat manically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… are an idiot.” Draco says breathlessly, giving Harry’s arms one last squeeze before dropping his hands to his sides. “That’s it. I’m talking through every single one of McGonagall's classes from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughs, his hands finding his knees for a moment in his mirth. “Yeah, you have fun with that.” Draco soon joins Harry in his laughing fit, both boys releasing all of the anxious energy they had accumulated throughout the game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As their laughter dies down, Harry straightens himself. “We should go now. We know there’s at least one more test left because we haven’t seen Snape’s yet. Who knows how many more they have in place. We don’t have time to spare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Draco follows after Harry, trying (and failing I might add) to brush the dust from his robes. But he gives a valiant effort, and I guess that’s all that really matters at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco reach the other side of the room, stopping in front of a black wooden door with a circular handle. Draco opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Harry and Draco are out of the doorway, a wall of purple flames rises up to block it. They look to the other side of the room and find that the situation is the same for the other door. They’re trapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In front of it sits a long wooden table. On top of it are seven assorted bottles, no doubt filled with liquids of one variety or another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco walks up to the table, picking up a piece of parchment and scanning his eyes across the words. “Harry, take a look at this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Harry asks, coming over to look over Draco’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A riddle! This must be Snape’s test.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry reads over the riddle, and when he finishes his brain hurts. “I hate riddles. Bloody annoying if you ask me. Just get to the point already.” Harry reads it again, and it reads as follows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Insert Riddle)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, lucky for us, I love them.” Draco exclaims gleefully, turning to the bottles on the table. “So, it says that ‘neither dwarf nor giant holds death’, so they aren’t what we’re looking for.” Draco stops, contemplating the words on the page.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The giant bottle is nettle wine, so that would mean that the second bottle is as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t two of the poisons be to the left of the first and fifth containers?” Harry asks, pointing at the line he is basing his statement off of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” Draco pauses. “The left end contains poison, so if the ends are supposed to be different, then the bottle second from the right end should contain nettle wine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, both of the nettle wines have been found, and we have two of the poisons identified. The seventh bottle will send you back, and that leaves us with one bottle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Draco exclaims with a wide grin on his face. Suddenly though, his face falls. “Harry, there’s only one bottle; Only one of us can move on.” Harry realizes that Draco is right. Only one of them can continue, and Harry has a nagging suspicion that it is to be him. “You need to go, don’t you.” Draco says this as a statement, his worry written across his face as he realizes that Harry will have to rush into danger alone. Draco sighs and embraces Harry tightly, as if he doesn’t want to let go. And he probably doesn’t. As far as he knows, this could be the last time he sees his best friend. The thought makes tears well up in his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall. “Just… Be careful, Harry. I can’t lose you, I couldn’t stand it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still hugging Draco, Harry replies. “I’ll come back. I promise. Believe it or not, I don’t plan on dying today.” Harry pulls back and smiles gravely, His eyes, however, show unwavering confidence. This is a look that Draco knows very well. It’s a look that means “I’m going to win, no matter the cost”. Draco feels his worry diminished slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try to find Snape and tell him that we got through the tests. You just need to hang in there until Snape and Dumbledore get there.” Draco gives Harry one last hug and turns to walk away. Before he reaches the door, which has been unblocked since the moment Harry picked up the correct bottle, he turns back to Harry. “Oh and Harry, don’t do anything stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry chuckles as Draco leaves, marveling at how, even in such a dire situation, Draco can manage to cheer him up. Harry sighs shakily, attempting to prepare himself for the horrors he will soon face. He opens his eyes with renewed determination flowing through him. “Okay, let's do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry walks slowly over to the door on the other side of the room. He finds himself staring down an eerie flight of stairs. He gulps and begins his descent. His scar burns more and more the farther down he goes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he reaches the bottom he is shocked by what he sees. Standing in front of the Mirror of Erised is Professor Quirrell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You?” Quirrell startles and turns to face Harry. “How can it be you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quirrell chuckles darkly. “Yes, I’m sure you are quite shocked, I mean, who would suspect p-p-p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?” He pauses, considering his next words carefully. “You know, I knew you’d be a danger to me right from the start. Especially after Halloween.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the one who let the troll into the castle. And you must’ve tried to steal the Stone while everyone was distracted. Which would explain what Snape was talking to you about that night in the corridor.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quirrell looks at Harry with surprise etched on his face, but the look quickly fades. “Very good, Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn’t fooled. While everyone else was running about the dungeon, he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again.” Quirrell turns back to the mirror, examining it with a critical eye. Harry’s scar sears with pain once Quirrell’s back is to him. “He rarely left me alone. But he doesn’t understand. I’m never alone, never.” Now Harry’s officially confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What could he possibly mean by that?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone. But how do I get it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a raspy voice from an unseen presence rings out in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Use the boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but I am not a tool to be used whenever you please. Learn to be civilized, you random, creepy voice. Also, it sounds like you could use some tea or something. A voice that raspy cannot be normal. You may want to get that checked out.” Harry realizes that he’s said this out loud far too late for him to do anything about it. ‘Would this count as being stupid? Oh well, what’s done is done I guess.’ Harry thinks, sending out a silent apology to Draco. But honestly, what does Draco expect from him? He can’t just turn his sarcasm on and off at will. Besides, that would just be boring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud laugh from the voice snaps Harry from his musings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, I see you have a sense of humor, even when you are about to meet your end.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I recently told my friend that I wouldn’t ‘meet my end’ as you so eloquently put it. So, I’m going to have to take a rain check on that one.” Harry snarks, quickly realizing that, once again, his brain-to-mouth filter has failed him at the worst possible time. At this moment, there is only one thing on his mind. You know, other than his impending demise. Or so the mysterious voice has told him. ‘Oh Merlin, Draco is going to kill me.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough! Come here, Potter.” Quirrell spits out his name as if it’s poison on his tongue, obviously fed up with Harry’s sass and lack of cooperation. Needless to say, Harry doesn’t get the memo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude. I didn’t even get a ‘please’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now!” Quirrell stomps over to Harry and grabs him roughly by the arm, dragging him over to the mirror and pushing him to stand in front of it. “Tell me… What do you see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks into the mirror, expecting to see what he saw the last time he encountered it. However, instead of being met with the image of his parents and two wolves, he sees himself standing next to Quirrell. The mirror version of him reaches into its pocket and pulls out a radiant crimson ruby. Harry quickly identifies it as The Philosopher’s Stone. Mirror Harry smiles and winks at him before placing the Stone back in his pocket. Harry glances at Quirrell and then inconspicuously palms his pocket, feeling a semi-circular object that was not there before. It’s The Philosopher’s Stone. Harry looks over to Quirrell and the Professor gives him a beeseaching look. “What is it? What do you see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry makes the quick decision to conceal what he has seen from Quirrell, which in turn, conceals the appearance of the Stone. “I see myself and my parents. I guess that means that my greatest desire is to have met them before they died.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He lies.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice hisses out, somehow seeing through Harry’s deception.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quirrell’s face twists into an expression of rage. “Tell the truth! What did you see?!” Harry refuses to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me speak to him.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Master, you are not strong enough.” Harry begins to back away slowly, rapidly gaining an idea of the voice’s identity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have strength enough for this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Unexpectedly, Quirrell turns, reaching up to his turban as he begins unwrapping it. At this point, Harry is carefully weighing his options, which seem to be rapidly dwindling. There is no way Quirrell is going to let him walk out of here alive, so as Harry sees it, he has only three courses of action. He could make a run for it, but it’s unlikely that he will get very far. Option number two is a bit more promising, but it has complications of its own. He could jump Quirrell now while his hands are busy unwrapping his turban. He would have the element of surprise, and Quirrell’s hands are busy which would mean that Harry would have at least five seconds to draw his wand and fire a spell. The problem with that plan is that Quirrell is much more experienced than Harry. Harry may be close to the top of his class in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he’s only a first year, and despite the fact that Lucius has educated him in some higher forms of offensive and defensive magic, Harry is not yet confident enough to use them in a combat situation. And then there’s the third and least desirable option. He could go along with Quirrell’s plan and wait for an opening. As much as Harry hates to admit it, his best option right now is to wait and see what happens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quirrell finishes unwrapping his turban and it slips away to reveal a terrifying chalk-white face with beady eyes and sunken cheeks. Harry’s scar begins to burn with renewed strength, and in that moment, Harry knows that this must be Voldemort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry Potter, we meet again.Do you know who I am?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. You’re the Dark Lord: Voldemort.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m surprised that you would address me as such, Harry Potter. But I have realized that everything about you is a surprise to me. Most importantly, your house and those you have chosen as friends.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what the hell do you mean by that.” Harry becomes defensive immediately, the urge to protect his friends and his house surges through him with a fiery vengeance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not concern yourself with information you will soon have no use for.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Voldemort replies in that same chilling, hissing voice. His words send a shiver down Harry’s spine. This is the second time Quirrell, and now Voldemort, have mentioned Harry’s death. Harry’s really starting to not like his odds. Voldemort continues. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You see what I’ve become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> something that can that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry falters. ‘How does he know that? He was still underneath Quirrell’s turban when the Stone appeared.’ Harry doesn’t have time to think about it at the moment, because now he has another conundrum to consider. Once again, he could make a run for it. But without the advantage he had before, his odds are severely compromised compared to his earlier opportunity. Or he could find a way to hold out until Dumbledore and Snape get here. He may hate the idea of Dumbledore running in and rescuing him, but at the moment it seems to be his only option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a fire begins to blaze at the foot of the stairs behind him, simultaneously blocking his escape route and taking the decision to flee away from him. ‘I guess I’m going with option number two then.’ Which is fine. Harry can handle this. The art of distraction is his specialty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I have a quick question before you take the Stone and kill me. What’s with your face? Sorry, that came out wrong. Why does your face look like that? Wow, I really suck at this. You know, Draco </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>always telling me that I have no tact…” There is a brief moment of startled silence before Harry once again opens his mouth… His lack of filter is really going to get him into trouble one day. But honestly, when he thinks about it, it already has… On multiple occasions. Not that he’s going to change anything. It’s a key part of his personality, and who is he to deny the world access to his amazingly brilliant thoughts. “So, are you going to answer my question or not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you, you insolent little brat.” Quirrell lunges at Harry, grabbing him by the throat with a single hand. Harry strains against his hold, his hands coming up to Quirrell’s hand in an attempt to pry him off. However, something strange begins to happen the second Harry’s hands touch Quirrell’s skin. Harry hears Quirrell’s skin begin to sizzle, and then smoke begins to curl from underneath Harry’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quirrell jumps away from Harry, screaming, and backs away as his hand crumbles to ash and dust in front of his very eyes. “What is this magic?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fool! Get the Stone!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quirrell surges toward Harry once more, reaching his good hand toward Harry’s pocket as he tries to retrieve the Stone. Harry, realizing that Quirrell can’t touch his skin, shoots his hand out, catching Quirrell in the face. The Professor shrieks in pain and Voldemort does the same. Harry watches on as Quirrell backs up from Harry’s hand, revealing severe burns that stretch over his entire face. Quirrell’s hand reaches out to Harry as he stumbles forward, disintegrating as he closes in. Before he can reach Harry, his body crumbles to ash, just as his hand had not minutes before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry feels for the Stone in his pocket, making sure that it’s still there. When he finds that it is, he sighs in relief. However, before he can celebrate his triumph, a spectral figure appears from the cloud of ash. Harry recognizes Voldemort’s face as the figure charges through the air. Before Harry can react, Voldemort’s apparition soars through him, sending an unearthly chill wracking through his body. Harry only has time to turn and see Voldemort disappear before he collapses. The last thing he makes out before he succumbs to the darkness is a voice calling his name and a flash of blond hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~Time Skip~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry finally comes too, Draco is seated next to him, holding his hand and whispering softly. Harry can barely make out the words, but he strains his hearing to pick up what Draco’s saying. “I really need you to wake up, Harry. Things have been dreadfully boring without you. Blaise misses you because apparently you ‘make me more fun’, whatever that means. And Theo misses playing chess with you. He says that you’re the only person who’s fun to play with.” Draco pauses to chuckle before continuing. “Oh, and the twins cornered me on my way here. They wanted me to let you know that they can’t wait to get up to more shenanigans with you, I can only assume that they mean pranks. And by the way, we need to have a long talk about a certain day where I was stuck singing everything I tried to say.” Draco chuckles again until he feels Harry’s hand squeeze his own. “Harry! You’re awake!” Draco pounces on Harry, practically throwing himself onto the bed in the process of wrapping his friend in his arms. Harry laughs gleefully, glad that Draco is the first thing he gets to see after he wakes up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, get off, idiot.” Harry says, his happiness evident in his tone. “So, what did I miss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we get into that, I have something for you.” Draco pulls something out of his pocket. Harry quickly identifies it as the key that was used to unlock the door after the flying key test. Draco presses the key into Harry’s hand, looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this for?” Harry asks, peering down at the old key in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I don’t know, I figured you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> would want something to remember this year by. I figured this was as good as anything else. Do you like it?” Draco looks unsure as he begins tapping his fingers on his knee anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Harry says, taking Draco’s hand in his in a soothing gesture, “I love it. Thank you, Draco.” Draco grins, all of his previous doubt melting away at Harry’s reassurance. Harry takes joy in this, in his ability to shift Draco’s mood in a way that no one else can. “Anyway, back to my previous question. What did I miss while I was out?” As Harry says this he slips the key into his pocket, smiling when he feels its weight settle against his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right! Well, you’ve been unconscious for four days. The whole school knows what happened, and judging by the amount of get well gifts sitting over there, at least half the school stopped by to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughs and turns to look at the pile of gifts that consists mostly of assorted candies. “So what? Am I some sort of celebrity now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were already a celebrity, Harry. But this? This is even better. Our reputations have skyrocketed. It’s doing wonders for our social standing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you’ve been enjoying yourself while your best friend was withering away in the hospital wing.” Harry smirks playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, don’t joke about that! I was terrified. When me, Snape, and Dumbledore got to you, you were collapsed on the floor. I felt this unrelenting cold, the kind of chill that penetrates through your entire being. It was awful. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, Harry.” Draco hangs his head, wringing his hands in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not your fault. You had no- Wait, did you say that you felt cold?”   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Is that important?” Draco’s face scrunches up in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But that’s exactly what I felt before I passed out. Has something like that happened before?” Harry sits up the best he can in the bed, looking at Draco with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Yeah. A couple times, actually. Especially during the Halloween feast when you were with the troll.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, the same thing happened to me. What do you think it could mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just nothing?” Draco leans forward in his seat, contemplating the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but what if-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is cut off by Dumbledore sweeping into the room. “Ah, Harry, I see you’re awake!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Dumbledore walks over to Harry’s bed, Draco utters a quick “Play nice” before standing up to leave, giving Dumbledore a curt nod before exiting the Hospital Wing, leaving Harry alone with the Headmaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir.” Harry acknowledges, nodding his head respectfully. Dumbledore takes a seat in the chair Draco was previously occupying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Malfoy has been here every day since we found you. It speaks to your closeness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, if I may ask, what happened to the Stone?” Harry asks tentatively, expecting to have to filter Dumbledore’s responses in order to find the real truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Stone has been destroyed, Harry. You can relax now.” Dumbledore replies to Harry’s question in a low and soothing tone. All it does is make Harry feel sick to his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about Nicholas Flamel? He’ll die, won’t he.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you have done your research. That’s a good quality, one that I recommend you keep with you. But as for Nicholas, he has enough elixir to set his affairs in order, but you are correct to assume that he will soon die.” Dumbledore says this solemnly and Harry vaguely recalls reading about Flamel and Dumbledore’s friendship. He can’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for the man in front of him, despite his dislike for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was actually wondering about something else, sir. How is it that the Stone came to be in my pocket? I saw it in the mirror, and all of a sudden it was there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my most brilliant ideas. And between you and me, that’s saying something.” Harry mentally scoffs at Dumbledore’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So now Voldemort can’t come back via The Philosopher’s Stone. But that doesn’t mean he can’t come back some other way. Tell me, should we be worried?” After a fierce mental debate, Harry decides to ask about Voldemort, not expecting a straight answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid you are right, Harry. There are ways in which he can return. But you needn’t worry about that now.” Dumbledore pauses to ponder his words before continuing. “Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn’t bear to have you touch him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shakes his head and utters a quiet, “No sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark.” Harry immediately thinks about his scar, but refrains from touching it, not wanting to assume. “I’m sure you are thinking about your scar, but that is not the mark to which I am referring. No, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry narrows his eyes in confusion, trying to understand what Dumbledore is saying. “What do you mean, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love, Harry, I am talking about love.” There is a brief silence, during which Harry contemplates what he’s been told. He decides to look into it later. He’d rather not ask Dumbledore anymore questions, he doesn’t want to seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> friendly. He doesn’t want Dumbledore to think that he has Harry wrapped around his finger until the opportune moment. “I will leave you now. I hope to see you at the feast tonight, Harry.” With that, Dumbledore exits the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We understand it's long but it was surprisingly a lot in what seems like such a short time when reading/watching it yourself. 2 more chapters left! If you guys can't tell we are excited about ending the first book. Thanks for reading!<br/>Much Love,<br/>Raven_Grey1469</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 24</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>By the time Harry is released from the hospital wing, he has just enough time to run back to the Slytherin dorms to change into his school robes. Harry and Draco make it to the Great Hall with about eight minutes to spare.</p><p>When Harry and Draco walk in, every eye is immediately on them, all heads turned and all conversations silenced. The attention makes Harry slightly uncomfortable, but he refuses to show weakness in front of the entire school. As such, he begins to stride confidently over to the Slytherin table, noticing along the way that the Great Hall is adorned with Ravenclaw banners, indicating that Ravenclaw has won the House Cup.</p><p>The heavy silence fades almost as quickly as it came, leaving Harry walking through the Hall to the sound of dull conversation. Suddenly, a voice cuts through the din of conversation, gaining both Harry and Draco’s attention.</p><p>“Oi, Potter! How does it feel to have lost the House Cup? With your ego, it must feel pretty terrible.” Harry comes to a dead stop, instantly recognizing the grating voice of Ron Weasley.</p><p>Draco whips around faster than Harry’s ever seen him move before. Seething, he says, “What did you just say?”</p><p>“You heard me.” Weasley says, getting up from his seat and coming to stand in front of Harry and Draco, practically nose to nose with the blond. “You didn’t win.” Weasley punctuates each of his words with an index finger to Draco’s chest. At this point, both of the Slytherin’s tempers are flaring dangerously.</p><p>Harry moves forward, but he is stopped by Draco’s hand on his arm, holding him back. “I’ve got this one.” <br/>Harry examines the hard set of Draco’s jaw and the coldness in his eyes before deciding to give into his best friend’s request. He backs up a few steps, just enough to give Draco his space, but not enough to keep him from being able to get to Draco in time if anything happens.</p><p>“Well, neither did you, Weasel. And, just in case you haven’t noticed, or you’ve forgotten basic mathematics, Slytherin scored higher than Gryffindor. So, if I were unfortunate enough to be you, I would shut my mouth before embarrassing myself further.” Draco is using his patented snobby aristocratic tone; The one he reserves for people who are being particularly annoying or stupid.</p><p>“What? I- You’re… What did you just call me?!” Ron sputters indignantly, his face turning a brilliant shade of red that rivals his exotic hair colour. </p><p>“Just sit down, Weasley. Every time you open your mouth you lower the reputation of your entire house.” </p><p>Ron goes to lunge at Draco, ready to use their close proximity to gain the upper hand, but he is halted by Hermione jumping in between them. She puts a hand to Ron’s chest, holding him back as she stands in front of Draco protectively. She glances back at Draco to find him staring at her in shock. She turns back and fixes Ron with an icy glare.</p><p>“He’s right, Ronald. Just let it go.” Hermione’s voice is light in tone, but it carries over to where Weasley’s friends are sitting and gaping at the bushy haired girl.</p><p>Weasley snaps his mouth shut, grinding his teeth together angrily. He scoffs, then turns on his heels, trudging back over to his seat at the Gryffindor table.</p><p>Once Weasley is seated, Hermione turns to Harry and Draco, her eyes softening considerably as she gives them a sheepish smile.</p><p>“That’s the second time you’ve saved our butts, Hermione. I’m starting to sense a pattern here.” Harry teases, transforming Hermione’s sheepish smile into an amused grin.</p><p>“Well, obviously I didn’t do it for you. It was purely to maintain the reputation of my house.” Hermione smirks playfully, returning Harry’s banter. </p><p>“Yeah sure, Granger. That’s why you did it.” Draco joins in with his own sarcasm.</p><p>“Well, whatever my motives, you were just saved from a nasty black eye.” Hermione looks pointedly at Draco, though there is no heat behind her stare. “Anyway,” Hermione turns to Harry, holding out her arm to Harry, “Shall we?”</p><p>Harry grins and bows dramatically, one arm across his stomach and the other thrown out to his side. “Of course, M’lady!” Harry straightens and takes Hermione’s arm in his own, hearing Draco laugh at his antics.</p><p>Draco shakes his head fondly and comes up to Hermione’s other side, offering his arm to her too. “May I too have the honor?” Hermione doesn’t answer, instead laughing and looping her arm around Draco’s.</p><p>Together, the odd trio makes their way over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the disbelieving stares of Hermione’s fellow Gryffindors.</p><p>When they reach the table, the three of them untangle their arms with amused chuckles. Hermione looks Harry up and down before pulling him into her arms. Harry quickly reciprocates, squeezing the bushy haired girl tightly. </p><p>“I’m really glad you didn’t die.” Hermione pulls away, her gaze shifting between Harry and Draco. “Both of you.”</p><p>With that, Hermione begins the journey back to her own table, throwing a casual wave over her shoulder as she goes.</p><p>Harry and Draco share one more smile before taking their seats next to Blaise and Theo. They chat idly as they wait for the feast to begin, Harry and Draco occasionally answering questions about the events of a few days ago. Obviously, they happily oblige, recounting the ordeal in immense detail, making sure to accentuate the drama of it all. They enjoy the looks of awe and wonder their fellow Slytherins send their way. </p><p>Harry and Draco are interrupted mid-story by Dumbledore’s voice cutting through all conversation. </p><p>“Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. In third, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place, Slytherin with 426 points.” Most of the Slytherin table groans. Yeah, second place is good, but first place is better. “And finally, in first place, with 472 points, Ravenclaw!” </p><p>There is loud cheering and celebration from the Ravenclaw table, while the other houses give muted clapping at the announcement.</p><p>“Yes, yes, well done Ravenclaw, well done. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award.” The Great Hall falls into a hush, confusion flooding the room. Harry and Draco glance at each other, both coming to the same conclusion about where this is going. “To Mister Draco Malfoy and Mister Harry Potter, twenty five points each for the use of cool intellect while facing great peril.”</p><p>The Slytherin table looks at Harry and Draco in shock, a glimmer of Hope sparking in their eyes. Dumbledore continues.</p><p>“Once again, to Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy, I award twenty five points each for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen.</p><p>“And last, to Mister Harry Potter. It takes much determination and cunning to successfully stand against one who is more experienced than you. Not only that, but conviction and strong morals are required to stay true to your objective. For this, I award sixty points.”</p><p>The Slytherin table erupts in ecstatic celebration as soon as Dumbledore finishes speaking. Harry and Draco can’t help but grin at the joyful looks thrown their way and the pats on the back they receive from their housemates. </p><p>“Now,” Dumbledore begins and the room falls into silence as he continues, “If my calculations are correct, that brings Slytherin to the lead with an outstanding five hundred and eighty six points.” Dumbledore claps his hands and the banners hanging from the ceiling change from Ravenclaw blue to Slytherin green, rousing the Slytherins into celebration once more. </p><p>The rest of the houses have varied reactions. The Ravenclaws look disappointed at the sudden loss, however, they take the Slytherin victory in stride.</p><p>The Hufflepuffs, true to their house’s nature, cheer right along with the Slytherins supportively.</p><p>Muted claps come from the Gryffindor table and most of the Gryffindors have dark expressions on their faces. Hermione, however, jumps up from her table, grinning. She runs over to the Slytherin table and pulls Harry and Draco up from their seats. She pulls them into a hug, laughing and smiling.</p><p>“Congratulations! Oh, I am so happy for you!” </p><p>“Yes, yes, this is all quite exciting. Now, if everyone will return to their seats, let the feast begin!” Hermione blushes and scurries back to her table.</p><p>As she takes her seat, mass amounts of food appear on top of the tables in the Great Hall and, as expected, everybody digs in immediately. </p><p>As Harry is reaching for a chicken leg, he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Shivering, he rakes his gaze across the head table, his eyes finally falling upon Severus Snape. The professor looks Harry in the eyes for a moment before nodding, then smiling. No, it’s not just you, Harry can’t believe it either. Harry nods back at the potions master before shifting his attention back to the food on the table and the conversations going on around him.</p><p>“Hey,” Draco nudges Harry, leaning into him softly and staying there before continuing, “It’s been a pretty great year, hasn’t it.” Draco says this as a statement, leaving no room for question. </p><p>Harry turns his head to meet Draco’s gaze, smiling as he recognizes happiness and contentment in his friend’s grey orbs. Harry returns the sentiment, hoping the intensity of his feelings will shine through. </p><p>“Yeah, Draco; This year’s been absolutely brilliant.”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is it! Book 1 is officially finished. Writing this has been an amazing learning experience for me and my amazing co-author, FreerSpirit. </p><p>Thank you so much to those who have followed this story through to the end! We hope you continue to follow the series, because we have a lot in store for our amazing readers. </p><p>If you have any questions, comments, and/or concerns about book 1 or the continuation of the series, don't hesitate to contact me. But there will be no spoilers, obviously. Lol.</p><p>Finally, there will be a rewrite posted eventually. We have been going through the story and finding quite a few issues with tenses, grammar, and phrasing that we would like to fix in order to give people a better reading experience. There shouldn't be any changes to the story line, and if there are, they won't be very major. One thing that we are not sure about is whether we should just edit the existing chapters or post the rewrite as a new story, so if anyone has any advice it would be greatly appreciated.</p><p>Once again, thank you guys so much for going on this journey with us!<br/>Much Love,<br/>Raven_Grey1469 and FreerSpirit</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: My best friend and I have been reading fanfiction for years now and have decided to write one of our own. This is our first one so we welcome any comments and constructive criticism you may have, but hope that you will keep in mind this is our FIRST story. <br/>Lots of love, <br/>    FreerSpirit and Raven_Grey1469</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>